The Evil and Foolish Alergic
by kang sung hye
Summary: SEKUEL The Cursed Love! Sungmin, seorang wanita karir yang banyak sekali berkeluh kesah. Entah itu masalah orang tua yang suka mengadakan acara perjodohan lah, Kim Jungmo lah. Belum lagi penyakit alergi konyolnya itu. Lalu, siapa namja 'Kyu' yang muncul dengan frontal dalam mimpinya? Kenapa tahu-tahu Sungmin menyebutnya dengan Cho Kyuhyun? KyuMin GS
1. Chapter 1

Mata foxy indah itu berulang kali berkeliaran kesana kemari, menangkap deretan huruf dan angka yang tercetak di layar laptopnya. Takkan ia biarkan kesalahan mengetik terjadi dalam rekor hidupnya, karena ini adalah laporan yang sangat penting! Tentu saja. Laporan untuk sajangnim bertangan besi yang tak lain adalah ayahnya sendiri.

"Lee Sungmin!" seru seorang namja mengejutkannya. Sontak Sungmin berdiri dan…

BYUURR! … menyiramm kopinya kearah namja itu.

"Jj… Jungmo-sshi" Sungmin terkejut ketika yang ia siram adalah Jungmo, rekan kerjanya. "Mi.. mianhae, hehee.." Sungmin menggaruk kepalanya, serasa tak berdosa dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Jungmo, menghela nafas maklum.

"Hhh.. aku tidak tahu sudah keberapa kalinya kau menyiramku hari ini" keluh Jungmo dan Sungmin hanya menyengir konyol.

"Ma.. maaf. Kau sendiri memanggilku saat aku sedang serius" Sungmin ganti menyalahkan Jungmo dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Jungmo mengeluh lagi dan menyandarkan badannya di dinding bilik Sungmin.

"Kau ini! Makanya! Sembuhkan alergi konyolmu itu! Untung hanya aku. Kalau Lee sajangnim yang kena, bagaimana?" tanya Jungmo menasehati.

"Tidak mungkin! Appa tahu benar penyakitku" sangkal Sungmin masih memfokuskan matanya pada layar laptop. "Itu dokumen yang kau minta!" seru Sungmin seraya menunjuk tumpukan dokumen yang sudah selesai diprint. "Cepatlah pergi, sebelum aku gatal-gatal dan terpaksa menyirammu lagi" ancam Sungmin. Jungmo menurut dan mengambil dokumen yang dimaksud Sungmin lalu pergi.

Sepeninggal Jungmo, seorang karyawan bernama Lee Hyukjae menghampiri bilik Sungmin yang tak jauh dari biliknya. "Kau menyiram Jungmo lagi?" tanya Hyukjae yang biasanya dipanggil Sungmin sebagai Eunhyuk. Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai ganti mulutnya yang komat-kamit menyerukan apa yang ia ketik. "Kasihan, lho. Ia bolak-balik meminjam baju OB hanya karena kau siram" kata Eunhyuk menambahkan.

"Terserah. Dia kan, bukan Chocho" sahut Sungmin tidak peduli. Eunhyuk menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan malas.

"Jangan kau samakan Jungmo yang tampan itu dengan kucingmu!" timpal Eunhyuk seraya menjitak kepala Sungmin. Mungkin karena Sungmin sedang serius-seriusnya dengan dokumennya, ia tidak mengindahkan perlakuan Eunhyuk. "Lagipula, benar apa yang dikatakan Kim Jungmo tadi. Sembuhkan alergi gilamu itu. Sebelum malah menjadi bencana padamu" kata Eunhyuk menasehati.

"Malas" jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Kau inI! Kalau tidak segera disembuhkan, bisa-bisa kau jadi perawan tua dan tidak menikah selamanya, Lee Sungmin!" seru Eunhyuk kembali menjitak kepala Sungmin. Sungmin menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak dan ganti menatap malas Eunhyuk.

"Aku menikah atau tidak, bukan urusanmu!" seru Sungmin menyentih dahi Eunhyuk. "Pergilah! Atau kutularkan penyakit alergi namja-ku ini padamu!" seru Sungmin seraya mengelap kedua tangannya pada seragam kantor Eunhyuk. Yeoja itu segera saja keluar dan membersihkan seragamnya seakan membersihkan diri dari debu.

"Hiii.. aku masih ingin menikah, Lee Sungmin!" seru Eunhyuk seraya kembali ke dalam biliknya dan kikikkan keluar dari bibir manis Lee Sungmin.

.

.

.

**The Evil and Foolish Allergic**

Semuanya milik Tuhan YME

.

.

Sungmin melempar tas kantornya ke sembarang arah. Ia merasakan lelah yang amat sangat. Pekerjaan menumpuk yang (sengaja) dilakukan Appa-nya. Sungmin pikir itu adalah sebuah bentuk balas dendam dari sang Appa akibat yeoja itu menolak acara perjodohan beberapa minggu yang lalu. Untungnya semua pekerjaan sudah selesai berkat kemampuan mengetiknya yang luar biasa sehingga pekerjaannya bisa selesai dengan cepat. Dan setelah tahu pekerjaan yang ia berikan pada putrinya telah selesai dikerjakan dengan sempurna, Lee Hangeng akan menambahkan pekerjaan lagi karena masih ada lima menit sampai waktu berkantor habis. Tapi dengan lantangnya, Sungmin berkata, "Kalau Appa menambahkan tugas lagi, akan kupastikan kau tidak akan pernah melihat Umma lagi!" seru Sungmin dengan deathglare terbaiknya. Hangeng pun menyerah dan membiarkan Sungmin pergi melanglangbuana menuju apartemennya.

Sungmin mengehela nafas lega begitu duduk dengan sangat nyamannya di sofa ruang tamu apartemennya. Rasanya nyaman sekali begitu sampai di rumah, dalam keadaan tenang tanpa ada yang bisa mengusik istirahatnya. Sungmin memejamkan matanya sejenak, untuk merasakan rasa nikmatnya istirahat sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia harus beranjak mandi dan menyiapkan makan malam untuknya sendiri. Namun, belum barang semenit ia memejamkan mata ponselnya sudah berdering.

Sungmin menggerutu kesal dan mengumpati orang yang sudah membuatnya menghentikan istirahat nikmatnya. Langsung saja tanpa basa-basi Sungmin mengangkat telponnya dengan nada menggertak karena terbawa rasa kesal.

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin dingin.

"_Omoo, Min! Jangan ketus begitu, donk pada Umma-mu"_ suara manja Umma Sungmin memekakan telinga yeoja itu. Sungmin memperhatikan layar ponselnya untuk memastikan dengan benar siapa yang menelponnya dengan tatapan malas dan rasa kesal, dan kemudian menempelkan ponsel itu kembali ke telinganya.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Sungmin masih dengan intonasi yang dingin.

"_Jangan ketus begitu, lah Min. Umma.. hiks… um.." _Sungmin memutarkan bola matanya, tampak jenuh dengan sikap Ummanya yang sangat tidak wajar bagi Umma normal lainnya.

"Baiklah, Umma. Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin lagi dengan intonasi yang lebih lembut.

"_Minnie! Ayo pulang ke rumah! Bogoshippoyeo!" _seru Heechul, umma Sungmin dengan riang gembira begitu Sungmin mengubah intonasi ucapannya. Ya, kan? Umma yang aneh. Bisa dengan cepat mengubah sikapnya. Mungkin ia memiliki kepribadian ganda, itulah yang sering dipikirkan Sungmin pada Ummanya.

"Anniyeo!" seru Sungmin tegas.

"_Waeyo? Umma rindu padamu!" _seru Heechul.

"Aku tahu akal bulus Umma. Begitu aku pulang, aku pasti langsung disekap di gudang bawah tanah, seperti dua acara perjodohan sebelumnya ya, kan?" tebak Sungmin. Heechul di sebrang sana mulai panas dingin ketika putrinya menebak asal namun nyaris tepat.

"_Ah.. umm.. i.. itu"_ Heechul menggaruk belakang kepalanya untuk mencari ide mengelabui Sungmin. Tentu saja, untuk membuat Sungmin pulang dan mengikuti acara perjodohannya lagi. _"Ah, Min! Umma kan tidak mungkin melakukan cara yang sama untuk kedua kalinya" _Heechul tertawa nista dari seberang sana seraya mengibas-kibaskan tangannya.

"Haaah, sudahlah. Ada apa lagi memangnya?" tanya Sungmin. "Kali ini katakan dengan sejujurnya" seru Sungmin tegas.

"_Itu! Umma ingin kau pulang untuk…"_

"Perjodohan, kan?"

"_Bukan"_

"Menemani rekan bisnis Appa?"

"_Anni"_

"Lalu?"

"_Pergi ke resepsi pernikahan bisnis Appamu" _jawab Heechul santai.

"Bukan acara perjodohan dan sebagainya, kan?" tanya Sungmin curiga.

"_Bukan, kok" _Sungmin terdiam sebentar membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika ia mengikuti rencana Ummanya. Kalau ia ikut … maka … . Kalau ini… maka…

"Baiklah, aku ikut" kata Sungmin tegas.

"_Benarkah?"_ tanya Heechul yang lebih mirip sebuah teriakan senang. Sungmin berdeham menyanggupinya. _"Ah… gomapta Minnie-ya!" _seru Heechul seraya menutup telponnya. Sungmin menghela nafas lelah melihat tingkah aneh Ummanya itu.

"Hahhh, sudahlah. I don't care" keluh Sungmin seraya beranjak dan masuk ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

"_Saranghae, Min"_

"_Nado, Kyu"_

Sungmin membuka matanya dengan pasti. Ia tercengang menatap langit kamarnya yang berwarna pink lembut. "Apaan tadi?" tanya Sungmin pada diri sendiri. Ia pun duduk bersandar untuk mengatur nafasnya sejenak.

Rasanya mimpi itu teramat nyata. Sungmin dengan seorang namja, tidur bersama di sebuah ranjang. Mereka tampak saling memadu kasih bersama dan yang membuat Sungmin tak percaya adalah, ia bersentuhan dengan namja itu begitu mudahnya.

Padahal seharusnya tidak bisa begitu. Sungmin memiliki penyakit aneh. Tubuhnya akan meriang dan keluar bintik merah gatal-gatal kalau sampai bersentuhan dengan namja. Makanya, Sungmin tampak terengah-engah. Baginya mimpi ini adalah sebuah mimpi buruk.

"Kk… Kyu?!" nama namja yang ada di dalam mimpi Sungmin membuat yeoja itu merasa pusing. Ia tak mengenali namja itu sama sekali. Ingat! SAMA SEKALI! "Siapa, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin entah pada siapa. Siapa sebenarnya 'Kyu'? Apa Sungmin kenal? Apa.. tunggu! Sungmin teringat sahabat sejak kecilnya sampai sekarang, Eunhyuk. Segera saja ia mengambil ponsel dan menelpon yeoja itu. Mungkin saja Eunhyuk tahu siapa 'Kyu' sebenarnya.

"_Annyeong?! Aduh, Min! Kenapa kau menelpoku larut begini?" _tanya Eunhyuk yang terlihat sangat mengantuk itu. Sungmin seakan tersadar, ia melirik jam dan melihat jarum pendek jam dinding mengarah ke angka 12. Sudah hampir tengah malam.

"Mian, Hyukkie. Aku hanya ingin tanya" kata Sungmin sedikit sungkan.

"_Tanya apa? Cepat! Aku mau tidur, nih!" _seru Eunhyuk kesal.

"I.. itu.. apa kau mengenal Kyu?"

"_Kyu? Apa itu sejenis merek makanan?" _tanya Eunhyuk asal.

"Bukan, Hyukkie! Kalau Cho Kyuhyun?.. eh?" Sungmin jadi bingung sendiri dengan nama yang tiba-tiba ia ucapkan.

"_Cho Kyuhyun?" _tanya Eunhyuk tak yakin. _"Apa kau membicarakan seorang namja? Tumben sekali" _goda Eunhyuk. Tiba-tiba saja rasa kantuknya hilang dan berganti rasa penasaran. Alis Sungmin berkedut begitu Eunhyuk membicarakan masalah namja lagi.

"Dia bukan namja. Tapi merek sebuah makanan baru!" seru Sungmin kesal dan menutup telponnya.

Eunhyuk mendengus kesal dan berdecak heran. "Seenaknya menelponku, seenaknya menutupnya" gerutu Eunhyuk kesal.

.

.

.

Sungmin datang ke kantor dengan wajah yang lesu penuh dengan rasa kantuk. Ia menaruh tas kantornya asal-asalan di meja dan pergi mengambil kopi lebih dulu dari karyawan yang lain. Setelahnya ia menuju bilik kantornya dan menyeduh kopi itu perlahan.

"Hai, Min!" sapa Jungmo begitu melihat Sungmin sudah datang di bilik kantornya. Sungmin berdeham tak mengindahkan dan menerawang menatap atap kantor karena rasa kantuknya masih menjalar. Dalam hati ia sumpahi mimpi buruknya itu karena sudah membuat waktu tidurnya berkurang lima menit untuk menelpon Eunhyuk. "Nanti malam, nonton yuk" ajak Jungmo.

"Tidak, terima kasih" jawab Sungmin sekenanya. Wajah Jungmo berubah menjadi guratan kesedihan. Pasalnya, baru kali ini Sungmin menolak ajakannya. Yah, meskipun Sungmin alergi terhadap namja, tapi Jungmo cukup tahu diri untuk tidak menyentuh Sungmin jika mereka jalan bersama dan Sungmin juga memaklumi. Jadi terkadang Sungmin mengajak Eunhyuk menjadi penengah dan tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada Sungmin.

"Aku ada acara malam ini" kata Sungmin malas.

"Acara apa?" tanya Jungmo penasaran.

"Resepsi rekan bisnis Appa."

"Lee-sshi, ini undangan resepsi dari Lee sajangnim" kata seorang sekertaris Hangeng menyerahkan amplop berwarna hijau. Alis Sungmin berkedut ketika sekertaris namja itu yang datang.

'Dasar Appa sialan! Ia pasti sengaja menyuruh sekertarinya yang namja. Bukan yeoja!' umpat Sungmin dalam hati dan deathglarenya pada sekretaris namja itu menjalar kemana-mana. "Taruh saja disana" seru Sungmin menunjuk bagian sudut mejanya. Sekretaris itu menaruh amplop itu dan pamit pergi.

Sungmin mengambil amplop hijau itu dan mengelapnya dulu sebelum membukanya. "Seoul Hotel Ballroom" seru Sungmin menyebut tempat resepsi itu.

"Mau kuantar kesana?" tanya Jungmo.

"Tidak terima kasih" tolak Sungmin lagi.

"Aku bisa melindungimu dari para namja" Jungmo masih ngotot ingin ikut Sungmin. Sungmin menatap Jungmo malas, dan menutup amplop undangan itu lalu melempar amplop itu ke sebrang bilik, dan tepat di bilik Eunhyuk.

"Aku IKUT!" seru Eunhyuk seraya kembali melemparkan amplop itu dan ditangkap dengan pasti oleh Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum pasti pada Jungmo.

"Sudah ada Eunhyuk" kata Sungmin membuat Jungmo berkecil hati.

"Baiklah. Tapi minggu depan kalau aku mengajakmu, kau harus mau ya" pinta Jungmo memohon. Sungmin berpikir sejenak dan menghela nafas.

"Yaah, tergantung aku sibuk atau tidak" kata Sungmin. Seorang sekretaris (kali ini yeoja) membawa setumpuk dokumen pada Sungmin untuk dikerjakan. "Pekerjaanku sudah datang. Kau juga kembalilah" perintah Sungmin dan Jungmo menurut. Merasa sudah sedikit lenggang, Eunhyuk keluar dari biliknya menghampiri Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau begitu jahat pada Kim Jungmo?" tanya Eunhyuk menumpukan dagunya diatas bilik Sungmin yang hampir mencapai lehernya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin memberinya harapan palsu" jawab Sungmin jelas. Eunhyuk mengiyakan dan ia mulai berkicau tentang masalah resepsi yang akan mereka hadiri nanti malam.

.

.

.

Sungmin menghela nafas malas ketika melihat puluhan orang memenuhi ballroom hotel tempat resepsi pernikahan itu dilaksanakan. Kenapa? Tentunya karena ia bosan. Selalu begitu. Setiap kali kemanapun, ia selalu diamati dan inilah yang membuat ia bosan.

Padahal Sungmin hanya menggunakan dress mirip kimono selutut, namun tanpa lengan berwarna pink lembut bermotifkan bunga Sakura. Ia memakai geta ber-heels rendah atau sepatu tradisional Jepang dan kipas Jepang. Rambut panjang hitamnya ia sanggul kecil, namun hanya dengan begitu ia jadi seperti geisha yang tersesat di acara resepsi.

Ah sudahlah. Kalau bukan suruhan Umma yang merepotkan itu, Sungmin juga tidak mau. Sebenarnya Sungmin sudah antisipasi. Di bali kimono selututnya, ia sudah bersiap dengan hotpants hitam. Jadi kalau-kalau ia masuk ke ballroom hotel, dan tahu-tahu ada security menyekapnya lagi, Sungmin bisa langsung menendang security itu tepat di bagian ****s, nya. Dan setelah itu Sungmin akan pergi dengan selamat bersama Eunhyuk. Tapi ternyata itu sia-sia karena perkataan Ummanya tepat.

Eunhyuk datang dengan segelas wine di tangannya. Remah makanan tampak di sudut bibirnya. Tampak sekali kalau ia habis makan. Sungmin berkerut kesal ketika melihat Eunhyuk yang baru datang. "Kau lama sekali" sungut Sungmin.

"Maaf! Aku menikmati cake lezat disana dulu, sebelum mengambil wine" jawab Eunhyuk terkekeh tanpa dosa seraya menunjuk tempat cake itu disediakan.

"Dan kau tidak mengambilkanku wine juga?" tanya Sungmin kesal. Eunhyuk terkejut dan menutup mulutnya sendiri.

"Ups! Maaf. Kau ambil sendiri saja, ya. Aku lelah berjalan kesana kemari" kata Eunhyuk enggan. Sungmin menggeram kesal, sementara Eunhyuk terkikik geli melihat sahabatnya merengut terus akhir-akhir ini.

Sungmin mengambil wine untuknya dan begitu kembali pada Eunhyuk, wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat dingin. Betapa tidak. Baru ditinggal sebentar saja, Euhyuk sudah digondeli namja berambut brunette tampan. Mood Sungmin yang sejak awal sudah buruk, menjadi tambah buruk lagi. Ia menggeram dan berbalik dengan cepat hingga tanpa sadar.

"Ah!" Sungmin terkejut ketika ia menabrak seorang namja brownie dengan tux yang basah sebagian karena ketumpahan wine-nya.

"Mianhae sajangnim" Sungmin membungkuk dalam-dalam dan sebisa mungkin tidak menyentuh namja itu, karena ia masih sadar dengan alergi namja-nya. "Mianhae"

"Cuma minta maaf, eh? Kenapa tidak dicucikan sekalian?!" tanya namja itu ketus. Dan hanya karena perkataan dingin namja itu, membuat amarah Sungmin meningkat. "Ini tux mahal" seruan namja itu menarik perhatian tamu undangan yang lain. Mereka berkumpul melingkari Sungmin dan namja itu.

"Memangnya kau ingin aku membuka bajumu disini dan mencucikan tux-mu itu?!" Sungmin balas bertanya, namun dengan intonasi keangkuhannya. "Hm? Mahal, eh? Tapi kena wine saja, khawatirnya minta ampun. Pasti tux KW, ya?" ejek Sungmin.

"Aku tidak meminta pendapatmu tentang tux-ku, agasshi" kata namja itu semakin dingin.

"Aku juga tak ingin mencuci tux mu, Ahjusshi" balas Sungmin menyeringai ketika melihat namja itu yang sangat mirip dengan ahjusshi-ahjusshi tua.

"Enak saja mengataiku ahjusshi tua. Begini-begini umurku masih 24 tahun!' seru namja itu lagi.

"Memangnya aku bertanya tentang umurmu?" balas Sungmin.

"Minnie!" seru Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk kedalam kerumunan. "Kau kenapa disini?" tanya Eunhyuk seraya melihat namja yang bertengkar dengan Sungmin tadi.

"Anniya. Kajja, Hyukkie! Kita pergi saja!" seru Sungmin meninggalkan namja itu pergi.

"Ya, yeoja sialan! Kembali! Kita belum selesai!" seru namja itu, namun Sungmin tak menggubrisnya.

Sepeninggal Sungmin dan Eunhyuk, namja brunette yang tadi mendekati Eunhyuk tadi, mendekati namja yang sedang marah-marah sendiri sambil mengusap-usap tux-nya yang basah. "Hei, Kyu. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya namja itu.

"Isssh.. Donghae hyung. Ini gara-gara yeoja sialan, teman yeoja yang kau sukai itu, makanya jadi seperti ini" umpat namja itu kesal.

"Temannya Eunhyukkie yang tadi? Lee Sungmin?" tanya Donghae seraya memberikan sapu tangannya pada namja itu. Namja itu mengambil sapu tangan Donghae dan mengusapkannya di tux-nya yang basah.

"Jadi namanya Lee Sungmin?" tanya namja itu dengan cengiran setannya. "Ini menarik" gumam namja itu licik. Donghae mengerutkan dahinya, merasa aneh pada tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Kau aneh, Kyu" komentar Donghae pura-pura takut pada tingkah namja itu.

"Biarin. Hm, yang penting aku sudah tahu namanya Lee Sungmin, dan ia teman yeoja gebetanmu" jelas Kyuhyun santai.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu? Tenang saja. Aku yang Cho Kyuhyun ini sangat jenius, kau tahu" kata Kyuhyun santai dan penuh percaya diri seraya pergi meninggalkan Donghae sendiri. Donghae memiringkan kepalanya, tampak bingung dengan perkataan terakhir namja itu. Ia pun mengejar namja itu.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Jawabanmu tadi tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaanku!"

.

.

.

TBC

A/N

Fiuhh… sekuel TCL, nih.. berdoalah semoga tidak tamat dengan gajenya.. gak jadi oneshot! Karena ternyata kalo dibikin oneshot jadi kepanjangan..

So?

Enjoy it, eoh?! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Sungmin bernafas lega ketika ia dan Eunhyuk sampai di apartemennya dengan selamat. Eunhyuk mengumpati gaya menyetir Sungmin yang sangat cepat sampai-sampai dari hotel ke apartemen hanya memakan waktu semenit saja. Padahal normalnya setengah jam. Sungmin tidak ambil peduli dengan komentar Eunhyuk dan memilih menenangkan pikirannya dengan duduk bersantai di sofa.

"Fiuh, yang tadi itu hampir saja" Sungmin mendesah lega. Hatinya merasa tenang sekarang, karena berhasil pergi dari namja itu. Eunhyuk berdecak kesal melihat Sungmin tidak mempedulikan perkataannya sama sekali.

"Kau ini! Dengarkan, kalau aku sedang bicara!" seru Eunhyuk seraya menghampiri Sungmin dan ikut duduk bersama yeoja itu.

"Hmm? Apa?" tanya Sungmin. Tiba-tiba saja rasa kesal Eunhyuk menghilang dan ia menjadi malas jika harus marah-marah lagi pada Sungmin. "Yang penting kan kita selamat sampai di rumah" kata Sungmin menenangkan, seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Eunhyuk dan Eunhyuk hanya menghela nafas maklum.

"Meong" suara Choco, kucing Sungmin mengejutkan kedua yeoja itu. Kucing berbulu cokelat imut itu, seakan menyambut majikannya dengan langsung duduk di pangkuan Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum lembut dan mengelus bulu Choco hingga kucing itu menggeliat manja. Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat Choco dan ikut bermain dengan ekornya.

"Yang kubingungkan, Min. Kenapa kau tidak alergi sama sekali" kata Eunhyuk, membuat Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya dan Choco tampak meenyadari hal itu. Ia memposisikan dirinya duduk di pangkuan Sungmin dan memandangi kedua yeoja itu dengan tatapan bulatnya. Sungmin sendiri mengernyitkan dahinya, tampak bingung dengan pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak menyadarinya? Bukankah kau tertabrak namja itu? Seharusnya sekarang alergimu muncul karena kau bersentuhan dengan namja itu" sahut Eunhyuk. Sungmin jadi menyadari kalau alerginya tidak keluar sama sekali. Sesaat kemudian, Eunhyuk tersenyum menambahkan. "Itu artinya kau sembuh!"

"Jinjja?" Sungmin sendiri tidak menyadari dengan kesimpulan yang Eunhyuk berikan. Mereka bersorak-sorak bersama dan berlompatan kesana kemari. Choco hanya terdiam cengo melihat majikannya dan temannya itu sangat aneh. "Eh, tapi aku tidak merasakan apapu, kok" kata Sungmin jujur. Ia memang tidak merasakan apapun. Rasanya biasa-biasa saja dan tidak ada yang istimewa yang menandakan dirinya telah sembuh dari penyakit alergi konyolnya itu.

"Bukannya memang begitu, ya? Kalau kau sudah biasa-biasa saja di dekat namja. Berarti, memang sudah sembuh. Buktinya waktu bertabrakan tadi, kau tidak gatal-gatal, kan?" kata Eunhyuk. Yeoja itu pun mengamati tubuh Sungmin dengan intens. "Coba lihat! Mana bintik-bintik yang biasa keluar kalau kau bersentuhan dengan namja? Tidak ada, kan?" Sungmin terdiam mengiyakan penjelasan Eunhyuk dan tersenyum senang.

"Berarti aku sudah sembuh"

.

.

.

**The Evil and Foolish Allergic**

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan dengan riang gembira di koridor kantornya. Hatinya terasa sangat senang karena tak perlu mencemaskan penyakit konyolnya itu. Ia bisa jalan-jalan bersama Eunhyuk dan Jungmo tanpa harus khawatir bersentuhan dengan namja. Ia juga bisa mengambil laporan dari sekretaris namja ayahnya. Ia juga…

BRUKK

Sungmin tanpa sengaja menyenggol seorang karyawan namja berpangkat manager, namun dari divisi yang lain, yang sedang berjalan di koridor dengan tumpukkan berkas yang ia bawa. Karyawan itu membungkuk dalam-dalam, meminta maaf. Sungmin tertawa sungkan karena ia merasa, ialah yang menabrak. Sungmin membantu karyawan itu mengambil dokumennya, dan tak sengaja menyentuh tangan namja itu. Lalu… ZRUT! Sebuah rasa panas menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya dan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Perasaan yang sama sewaktu ia masih terkena alergi itu.

Sungmin mulai merasakan gatal-gatal di sekujur tubuhnya, dan dengan cepat ia berlari menuju toilet wanita. Sungmin terkejut ketika begitu sampai di depan cermin toilet, wajahnya penuh dengan bentol merah . Sungmin kembali merasakan gatal-gatal di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Issh! Sialan!" umpat Sungmin sembari menggaruk-garuk punggung, tangan, dan kakinya yang sudah bentol-bentol. Tapi ia dengan cepat tanggap, menelpon Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang sedang fokus di komputernya, terkejut dan segera mengangkat telpon. "Yeoboseyo?"

"Hyukkie! Cepat ke toilet wanita lantai dua!" seru Sungmin dari kamar mandi, sambil masih menggaruk-garuk punggungnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Eunhyuk heran, karena sepertinya Sungmin sangat terburu-buru.

"Datang saja! Darurat!" seru Sungmin dan menutup kembali ponselnya. Ia kembali memfokuskan diri untuk menggaruk-garuk tubuhnya yang gatal.

BRAK!

Pintu toilet terbuka dan tampaklah Eunhyuk dengan wajah cemasnya. Yeoja itu terkejut ketika Sungmin yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah memerah seperti kepiting yang kepanasan. "Ommo! Gwaenchanhayo?" tanya Eunhyuk khawatir.

"Ne, sepertinya kesimpulanmu kemarin malam salah" keluh Sungmin lelah. Ia lelah menggaruk-garuk tubuhnya yang meriang hebat. Selalu begitu. Hanya bersentuh sedikit saja, efeknya menyeramkan. Hanya saja kali ini benar-benar sangat menyeramkan. Sungmin tak pernah kelelahan sebelumnya, hanya karena menggaruk punggung yang gatal karena alergi.

"Maksudmu?" Eunhyuk tampaknya tidak paham. Tentu saja. Sungmin memakai seragam lengan panjang, apalagi toilet yang sedikit redup, jadi Eunhyuk tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Kau tak lihat? Nih!" Sungmin menunjukkan salah satu bentolan terbesar yang diciptakan dari tabrakan tadi. "Aku tak sengaja menabrak seorang karyawan, dan jadilah ini semua" seru Sungmin gusar. Eunhyuk tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat wajah memerah Sungmin yang cemberut.

"Kau seperti habis diserbu ribuan nyamuk" komentar Eunhyuk disertai tawanya, dan Sungmin semakin merengut saja, di perlakukan begitu oleh Eunhyuk. "Ya sudah. Kajja, kuantar pulang" kata Eunhyuk seraya menyerahkan blazernya untuk menutupi wajah Sungmin yang memerah disertai bentolan merah itu.

Sesampainya di apartemen Sungmin, Eunhyuk membantu Sungmin mengoleskan salep obat Sungmin yang biasa dipakai untuk mengempeskan bentolan kalau-kalau alerginya kambuh. Sungmin berbaring tengkurap dengan berbalutkan handuk, sementara Eunhyuk duduk di samping Sungmin sambil mengoleskan salep itu di punggungnya.

"Tapi aneh, ya Min. Kok waktu tabrakan dengan namja itu, kau tidak gatal sama sekali?" tanya Eunhyuk heran. Sungmin ikut terdiam memikirkannya.

'Benar juga. Kenapa bisa begitu?" Sungmin membenarkan dan balas bertanya, sementara Eunhyuk berpikir sejenak dan tersenyum jahil.

"Ah, aku tahu! Dia jodohmu!" jawab Eunhyuk asal.

"Berhenti berbicara masalah jodoh, Hyukkie" seru Sungmin kesal. Ia memang tidak suka jika pembicaraan apappun selalu dikaitkan dengan kata 'jodoh', 'takdir', atau semacamnya, disaat ia sendiri mengidap penyakit aneh ini. "Bukan masalah aku tidak gatal karena namja itu, Hyukkie. Yang ada, setelah tertabrak namja itu, alergiku semakin parah! Lihat!" Sungmin menunjukkan bentolan terbesarnya. Di lutut dan di siku tangannya. "Aku belum pernah mendapatkan yang seperti ini sebelumnya! Semua gara-gara namja itu!" umpat Sungmin gusar.

"Sudahlah, diam dan tenanglah, Min. kalau kau gerak terus, aku tidak bisa mengoleskan salep ini dengan benar" nasehat Eunhyuk membuat Sungmin menjadi diam dan lebih memilih menurut saja. Sungmin menghela nafas lesu, dengan dirinya yang memiliki penyakit konyol ini. Seingatnya, ia sewaktu kecil termasuk anak yang normal, dan sering bermain dengan yeoja ataupun namja seusianya. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia malah jadi alergi namja begini? Apalagi setelah tertabrak namja pemarah sewaktu pesta kemarin. Ia jadi tambah kesal. Ingin rasanya ia hancurkan seisi apartemennya untuk meluapkan rasa marahnya yang sama besarnya dengan kekuatan seribu kuda dan sepuluh tsunami. Tapi, Sungmin sudah lelah karena kebanyakan menggaruk, tadi.

"Min, aku bingung, deh. Kenapa kau bisa alergi namja begini? Kau tidak bisa bersentuhan dengan namja, kecuali Appa-mu. Kalau begini terus, kau tidak bisa menikah, Min" kata Eunhyuk sambil terus mengolesi salep itu, kali ini di kaki Sungmin.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi kupikir, alergi ini mulai muncul ketika kita kelas 3 musim panas" kata Sungmin menjawabnya, namun masih dengan perasaan ragu.

"Kelas tiga musim panas? Memangnya sebelum itu, ada kejadian apa denganmu?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"Kata Umma sih, aku tenggelam di kolam renang, dan tidak sadar selama seminggu. Setelah itu, mulailah penyakit aneh itu menjangkitku" kata Sungmin ragu karena Eunhyuk tidak mengetahuinya. "Masa kau tidak tahu, sih?"

"Waktu itu, kan aku pergi ke Paris sejak awal liburan musim panas. Jadi aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu, kecuali penyakit konyolmu itu" kata Eunhyuk menjelaskan. "Kau juga tidak menceritakannya lebih banyak, sih" Sungmin berdeham mengerti. "Sudah selesai!" seru Eunhyuk seraya menutup botol salep obat milik Sungmin dan menaruhnya di meja nakas Sungmin.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sungmin berdering. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponnya, Sungmin segera mengangkat telponnya. "Yeoboseyo?"

"_Minnie-ya! Kudengar alergimu sudah sembuh, eoh?"_ suara melengking yang amat dikenal Sungmin membuat tatapan Sungmin berubah malas. Ia menatap Eunhyuk malas, sementara yeoja itu malah menyengir monyet sok tak berdosa.

"Lalu?"

"_Pulang ke rumah, eoh? Umma sudah mempersiapkan acara perjodohan untukmu" _kata Heechul dengan riang. Sungmin memutar bola matanya kesal..

"Umma!"

"_Sebaiknya kau menurut, atau begitu bangun tidur kau sudah ada di kamar lamamu dengan keadaan terikat!" _seru Heechul dingin dan seketika membuat Sungmin membungkam mulutnya. _"Sampai jumpa, chagi" _dan telpon itu terputus begitu saja. Sontak Sungmin mendeathglare ponselnya yang sama sekali tak berdosa itu dan melemparnya entah kemana.

"Dasar Umma sialan!" umpat Sungmin kesal.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Eunhyuk santai, namun dengan cepat Sungmin memelototinya tajam. "Wa.. waeyo?" Eunhyuk mulai merasakan adanya pancaran ddeathglare dari Sungmin.

"Kau yang memberitahu Umma, tentang alergi itu, kan?" tanya Sungmin tajam.

"Ka.. kau tidak menyuruhku untuk tidak mengatakannya pada Heechul ahjumma" jawab Eunhyuk sedikit gugup.

"Lee Hyukjae! Berkat dirimu, Umma menyiapkan acara perjodohan konyol lagi!" seru Sungmin kesal.

"Jinjja? Tidak apa-apa, kan. Itu bisa menjadi media untuk menyembuhkanmu, Min!" kata Eunhyuk menyarankan. "Anggap saja sebagai terapi" Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat, tanda ia tidak mau. "Kenapa, Min?"

"Terapi kau bilang? Itu merepotkan! Kau tidak lihat betapa lelahnya aku seteah seharian menggaruk-garuk gak jelas, ha? Ini semua gara-gara aku tabrakan dengan namja menyebalkan itu. Penyakitku jdai tambah kambuh! Bagaimana mau terapi kalau jadi tambah parah, ha? Lebih baik aku tidak menikah dari pada harus bersentuhan dengan namja hanya untuk menyembuhkan penyakit konyol ini" seru Sungmin bersikukuh, setelah memaki Eunhyuk habis-habisa. Eunhyuk mulai menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan kecewanya.

"Tapi.. tapi…" Eunhyuk sudah akan menyela lagi, namun dengan cepat Sungmin mendeathglarenya. Namun sepertinya deathglare Sungmin tidak berpengaruh pada Eunhyuk yang mulai menangis. "Im.. impianku adalah… menikah denganmu bersama pasangan… hiks.. kita masing-masing" jawab Eunhyuk di sela tangisannya. Sungmin menghela nafas lelah. Kalau sudah begini, lebih baik ia menyerah dan menenangkan Eunhyuk,

"Memangnya kau sudah punya pasangan?" tanya Sungmin curiga. Mungkin saja ini akal-akalan Eunhyuk dan Umma-nya untuk bisa membuat Sungmin menikah. Tenang, Lee Sungmin. Kau tidak akan terpengaruh mata sok polos milik Lee Hyukjae. "Jangan-jangan kau bersengkongkol dengan Umma, eoh?" tanya Sungmin semakin curiga. Namun tatapan Eunhyuk semakin memelas.

"Kau tidak mempercayai cita-cita dan impian suciku ini?"

'Cita-cita dan impian suci?' gumam Sungmin dengan tatapan malasnya.

"Aku ini benar-benar ingin menikah bersama-sama denganmu, Minnie-ya. Kenapa kau tak mau mengerti" Eunhyuk semakin melancarkan jurus mata memelasnya yang membuat Sungmin merasa tidak enak juga, kalau terus-terusan menolak. Sungmin menghela nafas pasrah.

"Baiklah. Aku akan ikut acara perjodohan itu" kata Sungmin dengan tidak relanya.

"Jinjja?" Eunhyuk terkejut senang. "Kau mau ikut?"

"Yah, tapi denganmu" jawab Sungmin dan segera diterjang oleh Eunhyuk yang sangat senang karena Sungmin akhirnya mau ikut acara perjodohan.

Sungmin sendiri menghela nafas lelah. 'Yang dijodohkan siapa, yang senang siapa.'

.

.

.

Sungmin mengetikkan draft dokumennya ke keyboard laptop dengan sangat cepat. CTIK CTAK CTIK CTAK… seakan-akan tak ada titik koma untuk setiap kalimat yang ia ketik di laptopnya itu. Berbagai sapaan pagi, dan ajakan dari beberapa karyawan untuk ke kantin perusahaan saja tidak ia indahkan. Bahkan ajakan dari Eunhyuk juga tidak ia pedulikan. Tampaknya Sungmin sangat marah sampai-sampai membawa emosinya untuk bekerja.

"Bagaimana ini, Jungmo" seru Eunhyuk khawatir. "Ini sudah hampir lewat jam makan siang. Kalau Sungmin tidak makan sekarang, dia bisa kena magh, apalagi Sungmin tidak sarapan tadi pagi" kata Eunhyuk cemas melihat Sungmin yang begitu semangatnya mengerjakan dokumen dan laporan yang diberikan.

"Kau sudah mengajaknya, Hyukjae-sshi?" tanya Jungmo.

"Sudah, tapi ia mengacuhkanku, dan tidak membalas ajakanku" Jungmo pun berinisiatif untuk menghampiri Sungmin, tapi tiba-tiba sosok namja tegap, Lee Hangeng menghampiri mereka.

"Sudah selesai jam istirahat. Kenapa masih disini?" tanya Hangeng ramah sembari melihat jam. Ia tidak terlihat menakutkan seperti biasanya. Tentu saja, ia merasa ini adalah hari terbaik. Malam ini putrinya akan mengikuti acara perjdohan, makanya ia menjadi sangat baik pada semua orang, hari ini.

"Itu, sajangnim. Lee-sshi tidak makan siang sama sekali. Tadi pagi dia juga belum sarapan" kata Eunhyuk cemas.

"Ah, sudahlah. Biarkan saja anak itu" kata Hangeng cemas.

"Tapi kalau ia magh dan pingsan seperti beberapa minggu yang lalu bagaimana?" pertanyaan Eunhyuk membuat Hangeng teringat dengan kejadian yang dimaksud sahabat putrinya itu beberapa waktu yang lalu. Saat itu, karena lagi-lagi Hangeng dan istrinya memaksa Sungmin ikut perjdohan, bahkan sampai mengurung yeoja itu di kamarnya agar tidak melarikan diri, Sungmin mogok makan. Ia tidak makan selama dua hari. Dan karena magh bawaan Sungmin, akhirnya yeoja itu pingsan dan terpaksa dilarikan di rumah sakit. Sementara Sungmin sendiri sangat benci rumah sakit, karena alasan yang cukup aneh, 'kebanyakan namja'. Waktu itu Hangeng cukup kewalahan dengan Sungmin, yang saat sakit tapi ngamuknya luar biasa. Akhirnya ia membawa Sungmin ke rumah ibunya (nenek Sungmin), dan ditangani langsung oleh yeoja sepuh itu.

"Ah, ya. Aku lupa. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku, Lee-sshi. Urusan Sungmin biar aku yang menangani" kata Hangeng (sok) jantan. Biasa sajalah. Dia memang suka tebar pesona. Tidak adiknya, tidak sahabat anaknya. Bahkan dengan putrinya sendiri ia suka tebar pesona. "Jadi, Lee Sungmin yang cantik jelita" sapa Hangeng seraya menyandar bilik kerja milik Sungmin.

CTAK CTIK CTAK CTIK

Sungmin masih dengan giat mengetik dokumennya yang mulai rendah tumpukannya. Sepertinya beberapa jam lagi akan selesai, tak sampai malam. Sungmin masih tidak mengindahkan Appanya dan tampak tidak peduli. Ternyata ia sangat marah karena hari inilah hari perjodohan itu akan datang.

"Min. Sudahkah kau makan, sayangku?" tanya Hangeng dengan nada merayunya. "Kalau kau tidak makan, kau akan sakit anakku tersayang" Hangeng memegang kedua pundak Sungmin erat-erat untuk mencoba merauynya agar makan siang sekarang, tapi…

CTAK! Tombol enter di keyboard Sungmin tertekan dengan sangat kerasnya. Lalu suara printer berbunyi dan menggerakkan kertas-kertas itu berjalan memasukinya. Hangeng tampak tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba printernya berjalan sendiri, dan Sungmin hanya diam saja.

"Min. kita makan sekarang, ya" ajak Hangeng lembut. Sungmin menutup laptopnya dan segera membereskan peralatannya.

"Pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Makan, tuh!" seru Sungmin seraya melenggang pergi meninggalkan Hangeng yang terkejut melihat sikap Sungmin.

"Yah, umin pergi" seru Eunhyuk kecewa. "Tunggu aku, Minnie!" Eunhyuk segera membereskan peralatannya dan menyusul Sungmin sementara Jungmo merasa aneh dengan sikap Sungmin. Ia juga mengikuti arah Sungmin pergi.

"Hmm.. seperti biasa. Respon anak itu, mudah sekali ditebak" komentar Hangeng ketika melihat Sungmin yang sudah lenyap dari pandangannya. Ia pun melihat tumpukan dokumen Sungmin yang sudah selesai dikerjakan, dan mengambilnya salah satu. "Seperti biasa. Laporan yang rapid an benar. Dasar anak aneh. Kemarahannya malah menjadi semangat untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan dan justru menjadi lebih baik. Kalau begini aku sering membuatnya marah saja, supaya pekerjaanku semakin lebih mudah" komentar Hangeng sekenanya dan kembali ke ruangannya.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk berhasil mengejar Sungmin. Rupanya yeoja itu benar-benar marah. Sejak Eunhyuk bertemu dengannya, segera saja Sungmin mencak-mencaki tidak karuan, bahkan lebih terlihat seperti memarahi Eunhyuk, dari pada memarahi kedua orang tuanya. Eunhyuk mencoba sabar dengan sikap Sungmin dan lebih memilih mengalah dan mengiyakan semua umpatan-umpatan Sungmin pada dirinya.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau pergi nanti malam!" seru Sungmin kesal.

"Iya, Min. Kita tidak akan pergi"

"Jinjja?" Sungmin mengernyit curiga. Ia tidak percaya Eunhyuk akan menepati janjinya.

"Ya. Nanti aku bisa bohong, kok pada Lee ahjusshi dan Lee ahjumma kalau kau sakit. Jadi kau tidak perlu datang nanti malam" kata Eunhyuk asal bicara.

"Aku harap kau benar-benar melakukannya!" seru Sungmin tajam mengancam. Eunhyuk mengangguk setuju dan mengikuti Sungmin ke tempat parkir.

"Tunggu, Min!" seru seorang namja menghentikan langkah Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. Itu Kim Jungmo. Sungmin menoleh tajam dan namja itu berlari menghampiri Sungmin dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Bisa kau tinggal kami sebentar, Hyukjae-sshi. Aku ingin bicara sesuatu ada Sungmin" kata Jungmo memohon pada Eunhyuk. Sungmin mengernyit curiga pada Jungmo dan berusaha menahan Eunhyuk untuk tetap di sisinya. Tapi yeoja itu sudah pergi.

"Kau membuatku ditinggal Eunhyuk" seru Sungmin gusar.

"Maaf. Bukan begitu maksudku"

"Kenapa kau menahanku? Cepat katakan apa maumu!" seru Sungmin langsung. Ia sudah marah dengan kejadian perjodohan nanti malam, ditambah lagi dengan kedatangan Jungmo yang membuat ia ditinggal Eunhyuk. Mood-nya semakin jelek saja.

"Begini, aku ingin bertanya tentang acara nanti malam. Apa kau ada waktu?" tanya Jungmo. Sungmin dengan cepat tanggap mengira Jungmo akan mengajaknya pergi nanti malam.

"Kau ingin mengajakku pergi?" tanya Sungmin. Kali ini dengan intonasi yang datar. Tanpa emosi kemarahan seperti tadi.

"Hmm, yah. Begitulah. Bagaimana? Kau ada acara?" tanya Jungmo lagi.

"Ya. Ibuku menyuruhku pulang ke rumah nanti malam" terlihat kembali raut kekecewaan di wajah Jungmo dan Sungmin tahu hal itu. Tapi ia pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Harusnya aku tidak mengajakmu, ya. Akhir-akhir ini mood mu sedang buruk, kan?"

'Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa tanya?' gumam Sungmin malas dalam hati. "Yah, banyak masalah terjadi akhir-akhir ini" kata Sungmin menjelaskan.

"Cobalah untuk mencurahkannya padaku. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu" kata Jungmo menyarankan. Sungmin terdiam sejenak dan tersenyum.

"Gamsahamnida. Mungkin lain kali, karena aku sudah harus pulang untuk nanti malam" Sungmin melirik jam di tangannya dan melenggang pergi. "Sampai jumpa Kim Jungmo" sapa Sungmin dan yeoja itu berlalu meninggalkan Jungmo yang kecewa lagi.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Eunhyuk yang ternyata menunggu Sungmin di parkiran mobil. Sungmin segera membuka pintu mobilnya dan masuk, diikuti dengan Eunhyuk dari sisi yang berlawanan.

"Seperti biasa. Kim Jungmo yang merepotkan" komentar Sungmin seenaknya.

"Kau jahat sekali" tukas Eunhyuk bercanda.

"Salah siapa menyukaiku. Kajja! Kita pergi"

.

.

.

_Di dalam mimpi itu. Seorang namja duduk santai dengan para yeoja mengerumuninya. Sepertinya namja itu adalah namja populer dan banyak digandrungi para yeoja. Mereka tampak membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat menari. Sampai-sampai seorang yeoja yang sangat mirip dengan…_

'_Aku?' Sungmin terkejut ketika melihat sosok yeoja yang mirip dengannya, berpakaian kimono jepang dan yeoja itu terlihat ssedih saat melihat Si Namja dengan banyak yeoja mengelilinginya. 'Itu Aku?' Sungmin masih tidak mempercayai yeoja itu adalah dirinya. Akhirnya Sungmin lebih memilih menonton mereka layaknya, film yang sedang diputar._

"_Bagaimana kalau kau lupakan yeoja yang kau sukai itu, dan berkencanlah dengan salah satu dari kami. Kau bisa membuka hatimu dengan kami" kata salah satu yeoja pada Si Namja._

_Sungmin melihat reaksi Si Yeoja yang menunduk dalam-dalam dengan kalung berwarna biru safir dalam genggamannya. Sesaat kemudian, Sungmin terkejut ketika yeoja itu menarik tangan Si Namja dengan mudahnya, dan mengatakan suatu hal yang membuat Sungmin semakin terkejut. "Tidak boleh! Karena dia milikku!"_

MWWOOOOO?!

Sungmin terbangun lagi dari tidur siang bolongnya, namun sekarang hari sudah hampir malam. Eunhyuk yang datang dengan celemek dan spatula, terlihat sangan cemas dan penasaraan. Sepertinya ia sedang memasak, dan begitu mendengar jeritan Sungmin, ia segera menuju kamar Sungmin. Sungmin tidak mempedulikan Eunhyuk dan teengah-engah sendiri karena melihat mimpi anehnya.

"Mimpi aneh itu lagi" gumam Sungmin memegang dadanya berdetak sangat keras. Ia merasakan mimpi itu begitu nyata. Saking nyatanya, sampai-sampai Sungmin berdebar karena dengan mudahnya ia menyentuh namja, dalam mimpinya. Padahal sebenarnya, Sungmin tak pernah menyentuh namja. Berdekatan saja enggan.

"Kau kenapa, Min?" tanya Eunhyuk seraya memegang kening Sungmin dengan punggung tangannya. "Kau sakit?" Sungmin terdiam sejenak dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan ragunya.

"Anni. Cuma mimpi buruk" kata Sungmin lelah.

"Makanya, berdoalah sebelum tidur" kata Eunhyuk menasehati. "Oh, ya setelah memasak aku akan menelpon Heechul ahjumma, dan mengatakan kalau kau sakit. Sekarang kau mandi, dan setelah itu makan, ya" kata Eunhyuk seraya beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ne, gomapta, Hyukkie" kata Sungmin lirih. Eunhyuk kembali memasak sementara Sungmin menuruti Eunhyuk dengan mandi sore.

"Annyeong, Heechul ahjumma. Hyukkie imnida" sapa Eunhyuk saat Sungmin sedang makan kimchi buatan Eunhyuk. "Begini, Sungminnie sedang sakit. Ia batuk-batuk terus dan badannya demam" kata Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin. Sungmin yang merasakan sinyal-sinyal dari Eunhyuk segera berpura-pura batuk untuk meyakinkan ummanya. Eunhyuk pun segera me-loudspeaker ponselnya agar Sungmin bisa mendengarnya juga.

"_Apa? Sungminnie sakit?" _Eunhyuk mengiyakan dan terdengar suara decakan tidak suka dari Eunhyuk. _"Wait me please"_ kata Heechul dan tak ada suara dari dalam ponsel Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk dan Sungmin saling berpandangan. Tiba-tiba saja mereka menjadi cemas dengan apa yang sedang Heechul lakukan di sana.

"Heechul ahjumma" panggil Eunhyuk sekali lagi. Tapi tak ada balasan. Eunhyuk mengecek ponselnya apakah mati atau tidak, tapi ternyata sambungan telepon masih ada, jadi Heechul belum memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. "Heechul ahjumma"

"_Nde, Hyukkie-ah. Ada apa?"_

"Begini, Sungmin sakit. Bolehkah ia tidak ikut acara perjdohan malam ini?"

"_Ne, tentu saja"_ jawab Heechul langsung. Sungmin terkejut ketika mendengar jawaban Umma-nya. _"Katakan pada Sungmin untuk jangan makan gorengan banyak-banyak. Minum obat dan cepat tidur, ne" _kata Heechul berpesan.

"Nde, Heechul ahjumma. Gamsahamnida" Eunhyuk menuutup ponselnya dan tersenyum pada Sungmin. "Kita berhasil" kata Eunhyuk senang. Tapi Sungmin membalasnya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Ini terlalu mudah" kata Sungmin memicingkan matanya, curiga. "Kupikir, Umma akan mencak-mencak dulu, tapi ia tidak melakukannya" kata Sungmin menjelaskan. Eunhyuk terdiam berpikir dan mengangguk setuju.

"Benar juga. Pasti waktu Heechul ahjumma diam sebentar, ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu" kata Eunhyuk. Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin menyadari sesuatu.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini!" seru Sungmin seraya menarik tangan Eunhyuk pergi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Eunhyuk tampak tidak mengerti, tapi Sungmin terlihat terburu-buru. Yeoja itu mengambil tas tangannya dan menuju pintu keluar.

"Tidak ada waktu! Ayo pergi!"

BRAK! Pintu apatemen Sungmin didobrak denga kencang dan pasukan-pasukan bersenjata masuk dan mengelilingi mereka serta mengarahkan senjata laras panjang pada yeoja itu.

"Angkat tangan!" otomatis Sungmin dan Eunhyuk mengangkat tangan mereka dan menatap horror para pasukan berseragam itu dengan tatapan horror ketakutan.

"What, the hell?"

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Tawa Heechul melengking, bak seorang nenek sihir. Membuat aura kegelapan dari Sungmin menyebar ke seluruh sudut kamar. Sungmin menatap tajam Umma-nya yang masih menertawainya seraya membawa foto kecil yang menampilkan wajah terkejut Sungmin yang terlihat konyol. Ia menggeram kesal pada Heechul. Kalau saja ia tidak terikat kuat dengan posisi menekuk tubuhnya, di kepala ranjangnya, ia pasti sudah bisa menghajar ibunya dan merobek foto sialan itu!

"Min, kau cantik sekali dalam foto ini" kata Heechul dengan nada mengejek, dan itu membuat Sungmin semakin geram dan ingin melepaskan diri. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Dalam foto itu, wajah Sungmin bukannya cantik seperti yang dikatakan Heechul, justru sebaliknya, sangat jelek. Mata Sungmin membulat dengan bibir berbentuk M-nya yang manyun maju ke depan. Belum lagi ke dua tangan yang naik keatas. Sungmin menjadi lebih mirip dengan penjahat yang tertangkap basah bersalah.

"Diam dan lepaskan aku, Umma sialan!" umpat Sungmin kesal. Ia mencoba melepaskan ikatannya, tapi sia-sia. Heechul menatap jengah putrinya dan memandang angkuh pada Sungmin.

"Dan membuat Umma bunuh diri, karena melepaskanmu. Oh, itu tidak bisa Minnie" kata Heechul licik.

"Cih! Kau menyiksa putrimu sendiri hanya untuk perjodohan konyol!" seru Sungmin makin kesal. Wajah Heechul mengeras ketika putrinya mengumpat seperti itu. Ia memandang tajam Sungmin dan mendekatinya.

"Min, kenapa kau tak mau mengerti. Ini bukan perjodohan konyol, Min" kata Heechul dingin. "Umma selalu serius dalam mengadakan perjodohan untukmu. Hanya kau saja yang sselalu mempermainkan acara ini. Umma tahu, kau tak mau dijodohkan karena penyakitmu yang tak kunjung sembuh" Sungmin terdiam mendengarkan Heechul berbicara, dalam hati ia merasa tidak enak juga. "Umma tahu kau ingin sembuh. Tapi kalau tidak di mulai, kau tidak akan bisa. Kau anak satu-satunya, Min. mengertilah keinginan Umma mu ini" nada Heechul berubah melembut. Tatapannya berubah menyiratkan rasa kesedihannya pada putri semata wayangnya itu. "Umma sangat ingin kau menikah dan memiliki momongan. Ingatlah, umurmu yang sudah 26 tahun, Min. Mungkin bagimu menikah masih terlalu cepat. Okelah, Umma paham. Tapi setidaknya kau punya calon yang bisa membuat hati Umma lega. Usaha menjodohkanmu, bukan karena perjanjian bisnis Appamu, Min. Tapi karena kau sama sekali tidak mau mencari namja untuk kesembuhanmu" perkataan Heechul membuat Sungmin terdiam bungkam dan memalingkan wajahnya. Heechul yang melihat respon putrinya, menghela nafas lelah dan menepuk kepala Sungmin lembut. "Kali ini, mengertilah keinginan orang tuamu" ucap Heechul sebelum ia pergi. Sementara itu, Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, tak tahu harus bagaimana. Disatu sisi ia tak ingin menikah, ataupun menjalin hubungan dengan namja karena penyakit konyolnya itu. Tapi disisi lain, ia tak ingin mengecewakan kedua orang tuanya.

"Haaaah…"

.

.

.

**The Evil and Foolish Alergic**

Selama di dalam mobil, Sungmin merengut dalam diamnya. Ia sibuk memandang jalanan kota dan tidak menggubris apa yang dikatakan Umma-nya tentang calonnyanya. Bahkan saat Heechul menyodorkan foto calonnya pada Sungmin, yeoja itu menolak. Biarkan namja itu menjadi kejutan tersendiri bagi Sungmin. Heechul menghela nafas melihat putrinya yang masih keras kepala dalam malasah jodoh. Ia hanya mengingatkan Sungmin, kalau-kalau terkejut dengan wajah calonnya yang sangat tampan.

Sesampainya di sebuah restoran yang menjadi tempat bertemunya kedua keluarga itu, keluarga Sungmin segera turun, diikuti dengan Eunhyuk di belakang. Eunhyuk sedari tadi menghibur Sungmin agar lebih bersemangat dalam menghadapi calonnyanya. Yah, biar tidak menggagalkan usaha Heechul, tentunya. Sungmin sendiri, tidak mengindahkan perkataan Eunhyuk dan memalingkan wajahnya karena menahan kesal dan amarahnya. Eunhyuk menghela nafas melihat sikap Sungmin dan menepuk bahunya. "Semangatlah!"

Heechul menyapa seorang yeoja yang diyakin sebagai ibunda Si Namja. Mereka tampak bahagia ketika bertemu, begitu juga dengan Hangeng. Mereka segera berkumpul dengan kawan sendiri-sendiri, meninggalkan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ah, ralat! Sungmin tahu ia harus melakukan apa saat ini. Ia harus diam menahan kesal, dan berbalik arah menghindari si calon besan mencari dirinya.

"Anak itu sudah menunggu di meja kita" kata Nyonya Itu.

"Jinjja? Wah! Semangat sekali" gumam Heechul kagum. "Ya sudah, Min,. ayo kita segera menemui calonmu" kata Heechul seraya mengikuti Nyonya anggun itu untuk menuju meja mereka. Sungmin melangkah lesu, dengan Eunhyuk di sampingnya, menemani.

Sesampainya di meja yang sudah dipesan tersebut, Heechul menoleh heran, karena tidak melihat namja yang menjadi calon Sungmin.

"Lho, Nyonya Choi. Dimana anak itu?" tanya Heechul. Sungmin yang menyadari pertanyaan Ummanya tersenyum senang.

'Bagus sekali. Namja itu melarikan diri' pikirnya senang.

"Ah, mungkin ia ke toilet untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya, bertemu dengan yeoja cantik seperti Sungmin" kata Tuan Choi memuji Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum (palsu). Dalam hati ia membatin, Tuan Choi benar-benar tukiang merayu wanita.

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk duduk di sebuah kursi yang berurutan dengan Heechul dan Hangeng. Eunhyuk yang merasa Sungmin sama sekali tak mempedulikan perkataannya, beralih pada namja tampan yang akan menjadi calon Sungmin. Namja itu akhirnya datang juga. Eunhyuk yang pertama kali melihatnya, dan ia terkejut melihat namja itu. Yeoja itu segera menepuk pundak Sungmin untuk melihat namja yang menjadi calonnya Sungmin.

Sungmin menoleh malas kearah Eunhyuk, namun Eunhyuk segera menunjuk namja itu yang langsung duduk di depan Sungmin. "Lho, Lee Sungmin?" seru namja tampan itu.

Sungmin terkejut ketika melihat namja yang ia kenal itu. "Cc.. Choi Minho?"

Heechul dan Nyonya Choi tersenyum melihat Sungmin dan Minho sudah saling mengenal. Mereka bersorak senang, dan segera saja mendapatkan umpatan kekesalan dari Sungmin yang tak dapat di bending lagi.

"Kalian menjodohkanku dengannya?" tanya Sungmin kesal seraya menunjuk Minho dengan jempol yang dibalik kebelakang.

"Hei! Harusnya aku yang tidak terima dijodohkan denganmu, Lee Sungmin!" seru Minho tak kalah kesalnya.

"Ternyata kalian sudah saling mengenal, rupanya. Bagus lah. Kita bisa segera membahas pernikahan" kata Hangeng seenaknya.

"Jawabanmu tidak nyambung!" seru Minho dan Sungmin bersamaan. Serta merta meledaklah tawa Heeechul karena kekompakan Minho dan Sungmin.

"Wah, kalian sendiri kompak begitu. Menikah hari ini saja, eoh?" kata Heechul menggoda Sungmin bernada bercanda. Sungmin segera menghadiahi tatapan deathglare super dingin mencekam tanpa rasa bercanda sekalipun. Ia benar-benar serius kali ini. Begitu juga dengan Minho.

"Aku tidak setuju" kata Sungmin tegas.

"Aku juga" tambah Minho. Seketika kedua orang tua itu terdiam bingung dan saling berpandangan. Kecuali Eunhyuk yang sudah tahu alasan Sungmin dan Minho menolak perjodohan mereka.

"Kenapa, Min? Kalian kan, sudah saling mengenal, dan lagi kalian begitu kompak. Apa lagi?" tanya Hangeng.

"Appa tidak tahu masalahnya. Jadi diam saja" kata Sungmin kesal.

"Bukannya begitu Min. Kami semua juga ingin tahu, kenapa kau dan Minho menolak perjodohan ini" kali ini Heechul yang bertanya. Sungmin terdiam sejenak dan memandang Minho untuk memastikan siapa yang akan memberitahu alasan mereka sebenarnya. Minho menghela nafas saat melihat mata Sungmin melotot kearahnya. Tanda bahwa yeoja itu ingin dia yang mengatakannya. Akhirnya Minho berdiri dan membungkuk sebagai tanda permohonan maafnya, setelahnya ia menegakkan kebali tubuh gagahnya.

"Maaf. Sebenarnya aku sudah mempunyai yeojachingu" kata Minho seraya menatap Sungmin yang mengangguk setuju. Kedua keluarga itu saling berpandangan heran.

"Kau tidak pernah menceritakannya pada Umma" kata Nyonya Choi sedikit tidak terima.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan alasannya, jika begitu pulang dari kantor Umma sudah menyuruhku bersiap mengikuti acara konyol ini" kata Minho kesal dan ia pun kembali duduk di bangkunya. Nyonya Choi tertawa sungkan dan memohon maaf pada orangtua Sungmin. Sungmin sendiri tersenyum melihat perkataan Minho mengenai acara perjodohan ini. Bukan hanya Sungmin yang menganggap perjodohan adalah hal yang konyol dan tak masuk akal.

Dan biar kuperjelas lagi. Yeojachingu Minho adalah Lee Taemin, putri Kangin-ahjusshi" kata Sungmin membuat Heechul dan Hangeng terkejut luar biasa. Ia tak menyangka kalau Minho adalah namjachingu keponakannya. Pantas jika Sungmin mengenal Minho. Taemin dan Sungmin sangat dekat, seperti saudara kandung.

"Baiklah, kami minta maaf. Kami sendiri tidak tahu kalau Minho sudah punya yeojachingu" kata Tuan Choi meminta maaf terlebih dulu.

"Ah, tidak. Harusnya kami yang minta maaf, karena tidak peka dengan keadaan sekitar kami. Taeminnie adalah keponakan kami, dan kami tidak banyak tahu tentangnya, meskipun Sungmin sangat dekat dengan Taemin" kata Hangeng sama-sama minta maaf.

Akhirnya perjodohan kali ini, gagal untuk genap kesepuluh kalinya.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, acara perjodohan masih terus digencarkan Heechul. Sepertinya ia masih tidak kapok-kapoknya membuat acara perjodohan untuk Sungmin, meskipun akhirnya berakhir dengan penolakan Sungmin dan ketidakmasukakalan alasan Sungmin.

Keluarga Lee dan Eunhyuk, kembali pulang setelah acara perjodohan yang sudah ke… ah, sudah tidak ada jari lagi untuk mengitungnya. Yang jelas, semuanya merasa lelah. Hangeng lelah berjalan dari satu restoran ke restoran yang lain hanya untuk bertemu dengan rekan bisnis yang memiliki calon untuk Sungmin. Heechul lelah pura-pura senang bertemu dengan nyonya-nyonya itu. Eunhyuk lelah mengihibur Sungmin, dan Sungmin lelah pura-pura tersenyum, meskipun ia tidak lelah mencibir calonnya.

"Min. ini sudah, ke…" Heechul mengamati jari tangannya untuk menghitung kegagalan perjodohan Sungmin, tapi menyadari jarinya yang hanya sepuluh sangat kurang, dan kaki mulusnya tertutupi heels mewah, membuatnya malas melepaskan sepatu hanya untuk menghitung hal yang konyol. Oke, Heechul mulai menganggap perjodohan ini hal yang konyol. "Min! Umma tak peduli sudah ke berapa kalinya kau menolak perjodohan ini. Umma benar-benar heran denganmu, Min! Alasanmu sangat-sangat tidak masuk akal. Coba lihat Jo Youngjin? Kurang apa dia, ha? Dia tampan, pintar, kaya juga. Kenapa kau menolaknya?" tanya Heechul kesal pada Sungmin yang menolak calonnya pada perjodohan kali ini.

"Satu yang Umma kurang sebutkan. Dia terlalu mesum. Dan itulah yang membuatku memberinya minus seratus lima puluh" kata Sungmin cuek tak peduli. Heechul menggeram melihat alasan Sungmin yang menurutnya tidak terjadi pada Jo Youngjin sendiri. Heechul menghela nafas, mencoba menurunkan aliran darahnya yang hampir mencapai ubun-ubun. Hangeng sendiri juga ikut menenangkan Heechul dengan mengelus punggungnya.

"Sekarang sebutkan alasanmu yang tidak masuk akal itu. Biar Umma cari namja, yang bisa menutupi alasanmu itu!" seru Heechul menatap tajam Sungmin. Sungmin melirik Umma-nya sekilas dan menatap jalanan lagi.

"Terlalu banyak, aku lupa" kata Sungmin malas. Heechul menggeram sesaat dan kemudian menghela nafas lagi.

"Sebutkan yang menurutmu kau ingat" kata Heechul mencoba tenang.

"Kim Hyunjin, terlalu klimis. Park Sangho, lebih bodoh dariku. Nam Jiho, seperti maniak stalker, tak ada bedanya dengan Jo Youngjin. Dan Jung Jokwon, ngileran seperti orang idiot" kata Sungmin dengan sikap cueknya. Heechul sudah akan mengegram kesal lagi, tapi ia terdiam ketika mendengar perkataan Sungmin. "Selebihnya, mereka seperti boneka, mereka adalah namja yang hanya menjadi alat bagi orang tuanya. Tidak bisa mengikuti jalan yang ia inginkan dan hanya bisa mematuhi perintah orang tuanya" perkataan dingin Sungmin membuat suasanan menjadi hening seketika. Hangeng terdiam, begitu juga dengan Heechul yang tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Eunhyuk tersenyum sedih dan memeluk Sungmin dari samping.

"Asal kau tahu, Min. Umma bukan orang yang menjadikanmu boneka. Umma hanya ingin kau bahagia dengan pendamping hidupmu. Maaf, kalau kau berpikir Umma…"

"Aku tahu, jadi kalau tidak merasa menjadikanku boneka, jangan meminta maaf" kata Sungmin dingin. Dan keluarga Lee pulang dalam kekalutan.

.

.

.

Sungmin berkutat dalam laptopnya. Tatapannya kosong saat melihat layar word office untuk mengetikkan sesuatu disana. Sungmin sedang berpikir tentang tulisannya di blog. Ya, Sungmin suka menulis di blog-nya. Kadang kekesalannya karena pekerjaan menumpuk, atau masalah-masalah yang terjadi di kehidupannya, ia tuliskan dan ia posting di blognya. Tenang saja, jika ada teman Sungmin yang tahu. Sungmin tidak peduli karena ia menggunakan nama samaran.

Sudah hampir dua jam ia menulis, dan word-nya sudah mencapai 3500k+. Sudah sangat banyak yang ia tulis disana. Tinggal menambahkan titik, dan…

"Min, lihat ini!" seruan Hangeng mengejutkan Sungmin. Sontak ia menutup layar laptopnya dengan keras, seakan menyembunyikan sesuatu dari laptopnya. Tentu saja, semua curhatan Sungmin tidak boleh diketahui kedua orang tuanya, menurut Sungmin. Baginya itu adalah privasi yang sangat penting.

"Appa mengejutkanku" kata Sungmin dingin. Lebih tepatnya tanpa rasa. Hangeng tersenyum sedih melihat intonasi nada Sungmin padanya. Ia tahu, putrinya sudah seperti mahluk hidup mati rasa yang tidak memiliki ekspresi. Setelah acara perjodohan yang kemarin, raut wajah Sungmin berubah masam dan datar. Ia tidak terlihat marah, senang, ataupun sedih. Walaupun Eunhyuk datang membawa boneka kelinci pink dan es krim strawberry, yeoja itu tetap dingin.

"Begini, Min. Appa sudah menemukan calon yang pas untukmu"

"O, yeah?" tanya Sungmin dingin dan dibalas dengan senyum hangat Hangeng.

"Ne. Dia bukan orang yang mesum, ngileran, seperti orang idiot, ataupun semua alasan tidak masuk akal yang kau katakana kemarin. Dia sama sekali bukan orang yang seperti itu. Yang lebih baiknya lagi, dia orang yang sangat kau kenal" kata Hangeng senang. Ia berharap Sungmin juga senang mendengar calonnya adalah orang yang yeoja itu kenal. Tapi sama saja. Raut wajah Sungmin tak menunjukkan suatu kesenangan apapun. "Bagaimana?" tanya Hangeng meminta pendapat Sungmin. Sungmin terdiam dan menatap ubin kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Terserah Appa sajalah" kata Sungmin dingin, seraya masuk ke kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya. Hangeng tersenyum sedih dan menaruh berkas tentang calon putrinya di ranjang Sungmin.

"Appa taruh dokumen calonmu di ranjang, ya" kata Hangeng sedikit berteriak karena Sungmin menyalakan shower. Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban, pria paruh baya itu berjalan keluar kamar Sungmin dan mendapati istrinya berdiri di luar kamar. Heechul menatap Hangeng cemas. Seakan meminta hasil laporan pada suaminya. Hangeng menatap istrinya dengan pandangan sedih. Ia menggeleng dan menghela nafas lellah.

Sungmin yang baru saja mandi, menyadari sebuah berkas dari Hangeng. Ia menatap benci berkas itu dan melemparnya ke luar jendela lantai dua kamarnya. Sungmin menghela nafas, mencoba menurunkan rasa kesalnya.

"Siapa sih, yang memberiku alergi konyol dan tidak masuk akal ini? Kalau saja alergi ini tidak ada, mungkin sekarang aku sudah menikah" gumam Sungmin lirih. Yah, Sungmin menolak setiap perjodohan yang disusahakan Umma-nya karena masalah penyakitnya itu. Meskipun usaha Sungmin untuk tidak menikah sangat kuat, tapi tetap saja Sungmin menginginkan sebuah pernikahan indah layaknya yang diimpikan para yeoja. Namun sepertinya itu tidak mungkin terjadi pada dirinya.

.

.

.

Sungmin kembali duduk di kursi meja restoran tempat ia akan menemui calonnya. Yeoja itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada kaca jendela yang memantulkan lalu lalang pasangan yang berjalan di luar restoran. Sungmin mendengus tidak suka, dan memilih bermain dengan ponselnya. Ia kecewa kali ini Eunhyuk tidak ikut karena yeoja itu harus mengantar Umma-nya ke airport. Kalau saja Eunhyuk ikut, Sungmin jadi punya teman mengobrol karena kedua orang tuanya sibuk mengobrol dengan Umma calonnya.

"Jadi, dimana namja yang akan menjadi calon Sungmin?" tanya Heechul mencari-cari namja itu.

"Ah, dia sedikit gugup begitu tahu Sungmin yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. Jadi dia bolak balik ke kamar mandi" kata ibu paruh baya itu seraya tertawa kecil. Sungmin mengamati ibu itu dengan tatapan familiar. Sepertinya ia pernah melihat ibu itu, tapi entah dimana. Ibu itu terlihat berbeda dari ibu yang biasa Sungmin temui selama mengikuti acara perjodohan. Ibu itu bukan terlihat layaknya nyonya pengusaha atau istri pejabat. Dia seperti ibu rumah tangga biasa.

"Nah ini dia, anaknya" kata Hangeng mengejutkan semua orang termasuk Sungmin. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja itu dan terkejut.

"K… kau?" mata Sungmin terbelalak luar biasa. Ia tak menyangka namja itu yang akan menjadi calon yang dipilih orang tuanya. Pantas saja Sungmin merasa familiar saat bertemu dengan Umma namja itu, karena Sungmin pernah ke rumah namja itu saat Si Namja sakit.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Joneun Kim Jungmo imnida" Jungmo mengakhiri perkenalannya dengan senyum yang sangat lebar. Ia terlihat sekali begitu gembira saat bertemu dengan Sungmin di acara perjodohan mereka. Sungmin menatap horror Jungmo, seakan terkejut melihat sesuatu yang begitu mengejutkannya. Ini benar-benar tidak bisa di perkirakan oleh Sungmin. Ia tak menyangka orang tuanya akan menjadikan Jungmo calonnya.

"Bagaimana, Min? Apa kau mau dengan Jungmo? Dia teman kerjamu di kantor, kan?" tanya Hangeng. Jungmo sendiri senyum-senyum karena merasakan sesuatu yang baik akan menghampirinya. Yaitu dijodohkan dengan Sungmin yang dicintainya.

Hangeng, Heechul, dan Nyonya Kim terdiam menunggu keputusan Sungmin. "Bagaimana, Min? Kata Appa, Jungmo adalah satu-satunya namja yang sangat akrab denganmu di kantor. Kau pasti tidak akan menolak yang satu ini" kata Heechul merayu Sungmin. Ia sedikit berdebar dengan jawaban yang akan dikeluarkan Sungmin nantinya.

"Tidak" jawab Sungmin lirih, namun Jungmo bisa mendengarnya dengan pasti. Wajah namja itu berubah sedih. Sementara Heechul dan Hangeng saling berpandangan.

"Min! Coba katakana sekali lagi. Umma tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas" kata Heechul memaksa.

"Aku bilah TIDAK!" Sungmin menjawab dengan tegas dan itu menunjukkan semuanya.

"Min. Kau pasti bercanda, kan? Pasti maksudmu, tidak akan menolak Jungmo, kan?" tanya Heechul cemas.

"Maaf, Umma, Appa, Nyonya Kim. Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa menerima Jungmo" kata Sungmin dingin, namun terlihat rasa bersalah dari wajahnya.

"Kenapa, Min? Apa selama ini perhatianku padamu belum cukup?" kali ini Jungmo yang nampak tidak terima. Heechul dan Hangeng terkejut dan saling berpandangan. Mereka tak menyangka Jungmo ternyata menyukai putri mereka.

"Bukan begitu, Jungmo. Aku menyukaimu. Tapi sebagai sahabat. Kau sangat baik padaku, tak peduli aku mengidap penyakit yang alay dan konyol ini. Kau tetap mau berteman denganku. Semua sikap perhatianmu padaku, kuterima sebagai sikap seorang sahabat pada sahabat. Bukan namja pada yeojanya" perkataan Sungmin yang panjang untuk pertama kalinya, setelah kejadian acara perjodohan kemarin mencengangkan Heechul dan Hangeng.

"Sungmin-ah. Maaf kalau Jungmo punya kesalahan padamu" kata Nyonya Kim bersalah.

"Um.. umma" Jungmo merasa tidak enak pada keluarga Sungmin karena Ibunya meminta maaf begitu.

"Bukan. Bukan seperti itu. Aku yang salah. Aku benar-benar minta maaf pada Nyonya Kim yang sudah membawa anda sampai pada tahap ini. Bukannya aku tidak menyukai Jungmo. Tidak ada yang salah dari dirinya. Ia tampan, pintar, baik. Semua yang ada pada diri Jungmo, adalah kriteriaku. Tapi sebagai sahabat" perkataan Sungmin membuat kedua orang tuanya terdiam, termasuk Jungmo dan Nyonya Kim. "Ini bukan salah Jungmo. Ini semua salahku. Aku yang tidak bisa melihat Jungmo sebagai seorang namja" Sungmin menatap Jungmo ragu, dan menghela nafas lelah untuk kesekian kalinya. "Aku yang tidak memiliki cinta untuknya"

.

.

.

Sungmin kembali menatap jalanan sepanjang kepulangannya dari restoran tadi. Ia terdiam, merasa bersalah pada semuanya. Pada kedua orang tuanya, pada Nyonya Kim. Lebih-lebih pada Jungmo. Namja itu selalu baik padanya. Disaat semua namja menjauhinya karena sikap cueknya pada semua namja akibat penyakitnya, Jungmo tetap menjadi temannya. Bagi Sungmin, Jungmo adalah sahabat yang baik, dan tidak lebih dari itu. Makanya ketika Sungmin menyadari perasaan yang sebenarnya dari Jungmo, yeoja itu berusaha menjauh karena tidak mau member hati padanya.

Heechul terdiam melihat sikap putrinya yang lagi-lagi menolak perjodohan. Ia menghela nafas lelah dan mencoba mendekati Sungmin dengan cara yang lembut. "Kenapa kau menolak Jungmo? Dia anak yang baik, kau tahu"

"Ya, aku tahu" jawab Sungmin dingin.

"Lalu kenapa? Kalau masalah cinta, biarkan waktu yang memutuskan. Jalani saja dulu" kata Heechul menasehati.

"Ini bukan masalah cinta. Ini masalah hati. Aku selalu melihatnya sebagai seorang sahabat. Bukan sebagai namja. Kalau aku berpikir dengan cinta, dan menjalaninya seperti yang Umma katakan, ia akan terluka karena pada akhirnya aku akan menolaknya" Heechul terdiam dengan penjelasan Sungmin yang baru kali ini masuk akal. Heechul menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan memilih diam.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sungmin memilih mengurung diri di kamar seharian. Ia hanya akan keluar untuk makan, dan kemudian masuk kembali ke dalam kamar. Pintu kamarnya terbuka jika ia keluar untuk makan, atau membawa masuk Eunhyuk yang datang berkunjung. Tingkah Sungmin benar-benar seperti yeoja labil yang galau. Meskipun Sungmin sendiri menolak disebut yeoja penggalau.

Heechul benar-benar hampir menyerah. Kalau bukan karena keinginannya menimang aegya imut dan lucu, ia benar-benar sudah akan menyerah dan membuang Sungmin. Akhirnya Heechul mencoba menggunakan caranya sendiri. Perlahan ia dekati Sungmin, saat Eunhyuk tidak sedang datang berkunjung.

Seperti biasa, sikap Sungmin dingin dan tidak pedulian. Ketika Heechul masuk ke kamarnya untuk membawa makanan, Sungmin segera menutup laptopnya. Sepertinya ia baru saja mengetik untuk postingan selanjutnya di blog.

"Min" panggil Heechul seraya menaruh makan siang di meja nakas. Sungmin mengerling sejenak dan mengambil novel di meja riasnya dan kembali duduk di kepala ranjang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin dingin dan Heechul menghela nafas lagi melihat sikap Sungmin yang tak berubah.

"Umma tahu kau marah karena harus dijodohkan. Tapi ini harus, Min. kau harus menikah" kata Heechul mencoba masuk kedalam pikiran Sungmin yang sedang membaca novel. Sungmin tahu, tapi ia diam saja. "Semua calon yang Umma berikan padamu, tak ada yang menurutmu cocok. Makanya, beri tahu Umma namja seperti apa yang kau inginkan. Umma akan mencoba mencarinya" Sungmin terdiam mendengarkan perkataan Ummanya dan mulai menatap Heechul perlahan.

"Benar, Min" kali ini Hangeng datang masuk ke dalam pembicaraan mereka. Sungmin menatap wajah hangat Appa-nya yang tersenyum lembut. "Inilah jalan terakhir yang bisa kami tempuh. Kami akan mencari namja sesuai kiriteriamu, dan sebagai syaratnya, kau harus menerima namja yang kami temukan itu mau atau tidak mau, suka atau tidak suka. Karena yang kami temukan, berdasarkan kriteriamu" kata Hangeng kemudian. Sungmin menghela nafas dan tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah. Lagipula aku juga sudah lelah menerima calon yang Umma pilihkan. Semuanya tampak tidak level denganku. Selera Umma benar-benar rendah, ya?" sindir Sungmin seraya tersenyum jahil. Heechul tersenyum senang melihat respon putrinya yang kembali ke semula. Menjadi Sungmin yang suka berusungut, menyindir, dan sikap-sikap yang ia turunkan pada Sungmin.

Heechul memeluk Sungmin erat, penuh kebahagian karena terjadi hal yang baik. Sungmin akhirnya menyerah, dan ia kembali seperti semula. Hangeng tersenyum senang melihat Sungmin kembali normal. Tidak menjadi yeoja penggalau lagi yang membuatnya dan istrinya khawatir. "Gomapta Minnie-ya"

"Baiklah!" seru Sungmin yang tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukan Heechul. Yeoja paruh baya itu terkejut dengan sikap tiba-tiba Sungmin. Sungmin sendiri mencari kertas dan pena di laci meja nakasnya dan menuliskan sesuatu. "Nde, 'Namja Kriteria Lee Sungmin'!" seru Sungmin. Ia menuliskan beberapa nomor dan mengisinya. Heechul dan Hangeng mencoba mengintip apa yang dituliskan Sungmin, namun yeoja itu menutupinya dan member tatapan tajam agar kedua orang tuanya tidak mencuri-curi pandang pada kertasnya. "Selesai!" seru Sungmin seraya menyerahkan kertas itu pada Hangeng. Appa-nya menatap Sungmin sejenak dan memandang kertas yang sudah berisi criteria namja yang dimaksud Sungmin. Heechul ikut melihat kertas itu dan terkejut.

"Kenapa banyak sekali?" tanya Heechul terkejut melihat nomor yang mencapai sepuluh itu.

"Kenapa? Itu seleraku" kata Sungmin tak peduli.

"Baiklah" Hangeng menghela nafas dan duduk di tepi ranjang Sungmin. "Pertama namja yang tidak merepotkanmu, kedua namja yang lebih pintar darimu. Oke, Appa juga setuju" Hangeng tersenyum, dan kembali membaca isi kertas itu. "Ketiga namja yang tampan menurut segi Appa"

"Kenapa menurut pandangan Appa?" tanya Heechul tidak terima. "Kenapa bukan Umma saja?"

"Ya! Semua namja yang Umma pillihkan tidak ada yang tampan semua!" seru Sungmin kesal dan Heechul tertawa tak berdosa.

"Keempat, namja yang berasal dari keluarga yang baik-baik dan santun pada orang yang lebih tua, tidak peduli seberapa kaya pun dia. Appa juga sangat setuju dengan hal ini" Hangeng kembali tersenyum dan kembali membaca isi kertas itu. "Kelima tidak mesum, keenam pendiam dan tidak banyak bicara dan lebih memakai tindakan dari pada perkataan," Hangeng mengernyitkan dahi bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Bagiku namja yang banyak bicara, sangat membosankan. Mungkin isi bicaranya hanya masalah kantor lah, masalah temannya lah, atau mungkin merayuku dengan kata-kata gombalnya. Aku bukanlah teman curhatnya untuk menghibur dia. Aku adalah kekasihnya yang butuh perhatian. Perhatian bukanlah dari apa yang ia tanyakan apakah aku sudah makan atau belum, atau kalau kekasihnya sedang sakit, bertanya sudah minum obat atau belum. Tapi perhatian, adalah sebuah rasa sayang dan perhatian pada pasangan yang diwujudkan dengan tindakan kasih sayang. Namja seperti itulah yang kuinginkan" Hangeng tersenyum melihat alasan Sungmin yang membuatnya berdecak kagum dengan selera Sungmin yang sangat luar biasa tinggi.

"Ketujuh perhatian padaku dan memaklumi penyakitku, kedelapan belum pernah berciuman, atau memiliki pacar sebelumnya, dan yang kesembilan mencintai kedua orang tuanya" Hangeng tersenyum membaca criteria namja pilihan Sungmin yang sangat tinggi. Menurutnya ini mungkin akan sulit, karena ia sendiri tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang yang persis seperti yang ada pada isi kertas itu. Sungmin mengernyit heran melihat Appa-nya yang hanya terdiam.

"Appa tidak membaca kriteria nomor sepuluh?" tanya Sungmin. Hangeng terkejut dan tersenyum kaku. Ia melupakan nomor sepuluh.

"Namja itu harus..." Hangeng melanjutkan kalimat selanjutnya dalam hati, dan mengernyit dahi karena bingung. "Apa yang nomor sepuluh ini harus ada?" tanya Hangeng ragu. Heechul heran dan ikut melihat ke nomor sepuluh tersebut, seketika ia terkejut.

"Kau gila, Min? Umma dan Appa bisa mati kelelahan jika harus mencari namja yang sesuai dengan criteria nomor sepuluh ini!" seru Heechul protes.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kalian ingin mencarikanku namja yang sesuai dengan kriteriaku? Kalau begitu lakukan, karena aku sudah memberikat seleraku pada kalian" kata Sungmin tak peduli. Heechul menggeram kesal.

"Kalau begitu, Umma pastikan kau harus menerima apa yang kami temukan. Tak peduli suka atau tidak suka, mau atau tidak mau!" seru Heechul seraya meraih tangan Hangeng keluar dari kamar Sungmin, untuk mendiskusikan masalah namja ini. Sungmin terkikik geli melihat Umma-nya yang sangat kesal. Dalam hati, ia memuji kecerdikannya dalam berpikir cepat tentang criteria namja yang ia sukai.

"Presentase keberhasilan Umma dan Appa mencari namja itu, adalah 0%"

.

.

.

_Sungmin terdiam dalam mimpinya. Ah, mimpi semu yang aneh ini lagi. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, karena tiba-tiba sekarang ia sedang ada di sebuah taman. Ia berdiri di depan bangku yang berisikan pasangan namja yang membuat Sungmin familiar, dan yeoja asing yang tak dikenal Sungmin._

_Seorang yeoja imut berjalan dengan kesal menuju arah namja dan yeoja itu dengan tangisannya. Sungmin termangu bingung dengan yeoja itu. "LEE SUNGMIN!" Sungmin terkesiap kaget ketika yeoja itu memanggilnya. Ah, tapi yeoja itu tidak berbicara padanya. Melainkan pada namja itu. Rupanya namja itu juga bernama Lee Sungmin._

"_Kk.. Kim Ryeowook?!" seru namja itu terkejut._

"_Teganya kau menduakanku? Apa semua yang kuberikan padamu belum cukup, ha?" tanya yeoja Kim Ryeowook itu. Namja Lee Sungmin menyeringai licik dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada yeoja kekasihnya._

"_Aku hanya menginginkan uangmu. Kau seharusnya tahu, itu" kata Sungmin seraya menggesekkan dua jarinya ke depan Ryeowook._

_Sungmin terkejut ketika melihat perlakuan Namja Lee Sungmin pada Ryeowook. Dalam hati ia merasa geram dengan sikap namja itu yang benar-benar tak punya hati. Kalau Sungmin namja itu, Sungmin akan langsung meminta maaf pada yeoja itu, dan mohon diampuni. Ah, ya Sungmin lupa. Namja memang tak memiliki hati._

_Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin berpindah ke sebuah taman indah yang seperti diceritakan dalam dongeng nirwana. Dalam taman itu, seorang yeoja seksi tampak berseru marah pada seorang pendeta tua. Dalam pikiran Sungmin, yeoja itu marah karena dicabuli namja pendeta itu. Namun, secara tiba-tiba muncul sekelompok orang yang berpakaian sama dengan pendeta itu, mengelilingi seorang yeoja seksi yang sedang duduk bersimpuh. Sungmin mengenali yeoja itu sebagai dirinya dan ia cukup kaget._

_Sungmin mengamati para pendeta itu satu persatu. Ia sendiri bingung. Sebenarnya siapa mereka dan apa hubungannya dengan dirinya?_

"_Kesalahanmu adalah menyakiti hati para yeoja, dan sebagai hukumannya…" suara seorang pendeta dengan senyum joker menggema membuat Sungmin ikut berdebar karenanya. "… kami sebagai dewa.. menghukum Lee Sungmin menjadi seorang YEOJA!"_

Mata Sungmin terbuka seketika. Kali ini bukan nafasnya yang terengah-engah, namun sebuah tanda tanya besar mencuat dalam pikirannya. Namun berkat pikirannya yang jenius, Sungmin bisa dengan cermat merangkai mimpi-mimpi aneh yang menghantuinya selama ini.

Namja yang dikutuk menjadi yeoja dalam mimpi Sungmin adalah yeoja yang mirip dengannya, dan yang ia impikan akhir-akhir ini. Alasan kutukan itu, karena namja itu suka mencampakkan yeoja. Bisa dibilang, itulah kesimpulan yang bisa ditarik oleh Sungmin dari mimpinya tadi. Lalu, pertanyaan yang paling penting, Siapa namja 'Kyu' yang ada dalam mimpinya pertama kali, dan apa hubungan mimpinya itu, dengan dirinya. Disaat Sungmin masih mencari jawaban dengan berperang dalam pikirannya, pintu kamarnya diketuk seseorang dari luar. Tannpa menunggu izin dari Sungmin, pintu itu terbuka sendirinya.

"Min, ada kabar gembira!" seru Heechul senang. Wajah Sungmin mengeras seketika. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak akan terjadi padanya. "Appa berhasil menemukan namja yang kau suruh cari kemarin!"

Tidak mungkin!

"Dan lagi, namja itu teman lamamu, Min" ujar Heechul senang.

Tunggu! Sungmin tidak merasa senang sekarang, walaupun namja itu adalah teman lamanya. Yang Sungmin pikirkan, kenapa presentasenya bisa meleset? Dari 0%, jadi 100%? Hanya itulah yang bisa Sungmin pikirkan ketika mendengar berita yang disampaikan Heechul. Nah, baru sekaranglah nafas Sungmin menderu dan jantungnya berdebar kencang karena berita ini. Ia jadi takut dengan namja yang akan datang kali ini, karena namja ini berdasarkan kriterianya.

"Bersiaplah, Min. Appa sudah membuat janji dengan orang tuanya, dan nanti malam kita bertemu mereka di rumahnya"

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap papan nama dari sebuah mansion besar yang ada di hadapannya. Sungmin mengernyit merasakan familiar dengan nama keluarga yang ada di papan nama tersebut. Setelah Heechul bersiap, Hangeng segera mengajak Sungmin dan istrinya untuk masuk ke mansion besar itu diikuti dengan Eunhyuk.

Ya, yeoja itu ikut atas keinginan Sungmin. Karena jujur, Sungmin sangat gugup dengan calon yang dipilihnya kali ini.

"Sungmin, ini Tuan dan Nyonya … , orang tua dari calonmu" kata Heechul memperkenalkan mereka. Sungmin yang entah kenapa mulas perutnya karena saking gugupnya, tidak mendengar marga yang disebutkan Umma-nya.

"Ternyata putrimu tumbuh menjadi sangat manis, Hangeng-ah" puji Tuan Besar (anggap saja seperti itu, karena Sungmin menganggap Tuan itu sseperti Tuan Besar yang sangat berkuasa). Siwon itu tersenyum pada Sungmin. "Annyeong, Sungmin. Joneun … Siwon, imnida" sapa Siwon dengan senyum joker yang membuat Sungmin (tentunya dengan perut yang masih mulas yang membuat ia tidak mendengar marga Siwon dengan benar) teringat dengan dewa yang ada di mimpinya tadi. Sungmin mengangguk takut dan membungkuk ragu. "Hahaha.. sepertinya dia sangat gugup" tawa Siwon ramah. Hangeng menepuk kepala Sungmin untuk menyamankan suasana hatinya. Ia tahu, Sungmin gugup karena akan bertemu namja pilihannya sekarang.

"Annyeong, Minnie-ah. Kim Kibum, imnida" sapa yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik di mata Sungmin itu. Dia istri Siwon.

"Min, Kibummie ini sahabat Umma waktu SMA dulu. Sewaktu kau masih kecil anak-anak dari Bummie masih sering bermain di pelataran rumah kita. Namun tidak lama kemudian, mereka harus ke Paris karena pekerjaan" Heechul memperkenalkan Kibum dengan bangga dan tersenyum senang. Kibum sendiri tersenyum manis pada Sungmin. "Aku tak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi, Bummie" seru Heechul memeluk Kibum rindu.

Sungmin semakin gugup karena ternyata Heechul sahabat Kibum sewaktu SMA. Eunhyuk tahu hal tersebut, dan mencoba mengalihkan pandangan yeoja itu, dengan mengajaknya untuk melihat interior mansion yang sangat mewah. Meskipun tak semewah mansion keluarga mereka.

Disaat Hangeng dan Heechul menyapa Tuan dan Nyonya si pemilik rumah, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk sibuk berdecak kagum dengan interior dalam mansion itu. Banyak sekali kemilau gemerlap lampu-lampu kristal yang menggantung, atau hiasan-hiasan kaca dan keramik yang mengkilap. Sungmin merasa seperti masuk ke istana raja, saja.

"Ternyata keluarga namja calonmu itu, masih kerabat dengan keluarga Choi Minho. Begitu Appa iseng bertanya pada Tuan Choi, ia ssegera mengenalkan Appa pada keponakannya yang lulusan Universitas Cambridge yang terkenal itu. Saat Appa bertemu anaknya langsung, dia sangat santun dan sopan pada Appa. Dia tidak banyak bicara dan perkataan selalu membuat Appa tercengang karena ternyata ia sangat jenius" kata Hangeng yang terkesan seperti mengiklankan produk makanan dengan merek terbaru, bagi Sungmin. Sungmin sih maklum, karena ia sendiri juga belum melihat namja itu.

"Jangan terlalu memuji begitu. Dibalik kesopanannya, dia sebenarnya anak yang nakal" sergah Siwon dengan tawanya.

"Tidak benar. Putramu memang sangat baik, kok" lanjut Hangeng. Mereka tertawa bersama sementara Sungmin semakin gugup karena tak kunjung menemukan keberadaan benda yang bisa meyakinkan dirinya tentang si calon yang akan ia temui.

"Nah, silahkan masuk. Kita bertemu di ruang makan ini saja" kata Kibum. Heechul mengikuti arah duduk suaminya, sementara Sungmin terkejut ketika melihat seorang yeoja imut sedang duduk manis di salah satu kursi, dan begitu rombongan Sungmin datang, ia segera menyapa.

"Ini putri sulung kami, noona calonnya Sungmin-ah, Cho Ryeowook" kata Kibum. "Wookie, sapa dulu…"

BRUK! Serta merta Sungmin memeluk Ryeowook dengan sangat erat. Entah mengapa perasaan gugupnya tadi hilang dan berganti menjadi sebuah perasaan rindu dan rasa bersalah namja yang ada dalam mimpi Sungmin, membuncah seketika. Sungmin menyesap wangi Ryeoowok dengan begitu kuat dan wajah penyesalannya muncul seketika.

"Maafkan aku, Wookie-ah! Maaf" ujar Sungmin penuh penyesalan. Ryeowook yang tak mengenal Sungmin, terkejut saat ia tiba-tiba dipeluk orang yang tak dikenalnya. Begitu juga dengan Hangeng, Heechul, dan tentunya Tuan dan Nyonya Cho.

"Astaga, calonku ternyata lesbian, eoh?" ucapan dingin seorang namja, seakan menyadarkan Sungmin dari tindakan bodohnya, termasuk sebuah dejavu yang terlintas di kepala Sungmin.

"_HYUKKIE! Ayo kita berpacaran!"_

"_Lee Sungmin, ternyata kau… seorang lesbian"_

"Hah?" seakan sudah pulih sepenuhnya, Sungmin segera melepaskan pelukannya dari Ryeowook dan menatap yeoja itu yang memandangnya dengan tatapan terkejut. "Ma.. MAAF! Aku tidak sengaja!" seru Sungmin membungkukkan berkali-kali tubuhnya. Membuat Kibum tertawa melihat tingkah konyol Sungmin.

"Tak perlu sungkan begitu. Kau manis sekali, dan sama sekali tak berubah, Minnie-ah," puji Ryeowook tersenyum senang diantara rasa malu Sungmin dan gelak tawa Kibum dan Heechul yang bersamaan.

"Ternyata calonmu sangat manis, Kyu" puji Kibum disela tawanya. Namun itu membuat Sungmin termangu. 'Kyu'? Namja yang ada dalam mimpinya? Sontak Sungmin mengarahkan kepalanya pada namja yang menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu masuk ruang makan dengan angkuhnya. Sungmin terkejut, begitu juga dengan namja itu.

"Kk… kau?"

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

"Kk.. kau?" Sungmin terkejut melihat namja itu. Begitu juga dengan namja itu. Ia terkejut namun lebih kearah tatapan yang… Lebih baik perhatikan wajah berbinar Heechul dan Kibum saat mengetahui kedua putra-putri mereka saling mengenal.

"Kau yang sudah mengotori tuxedo-ku!" seru namja itu dengan penuh kekesalan.

"Waktu itu kan aku sudah bilang minta maaf!" seru Sungmin tidak terima.

"Memangnya aku menerima maafmu?" namja itu balas bertanya dengan angkuhnya. Sungmin menggeram kesal karena merasa tidak bisa membalas perkataan namja itu. Ia pun memilih menghentakkan kepalanya kuat-kuat hingga sibakkan rambutnya mengenai Sungmin. "Yeoja sialan! Rambutmu melukai kulit mulusku!" seru namja itu seraya meraba pipi putih pucatnya.

"Mulus, kau bilang? Kulit berlubang seperti crackers itu, kau bilang mulus?" Sungmin balas bertanya dan namja itu sudah akan membalas Sungmin namun…

"Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin. Duduklah" perintah Siwon membuat mereka bungkam terdiam. Mereka menuruti perintah Siwon dan duduk di kursi meja makan yang tersisa. Kebetulan saja kursi mereka berhadapan.

"Jadi kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Siwon memulai pembicaraan pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Tapi tak satupun dari mereka menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. Mereka memilih saling bertatapan benci. Siwon tampaknya menyadari hal itu dan berdeham sejenak, meringankan suasana. "Jadi, aku bertanya, apa kalian saling mengenal? Kyuhyun? Sungmin?" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling berpandangan dan memalingkan muka bersamaan.

"ANNI!" sontak tawa meledak dari Kibum dan Heechul, melihat tingkah anak mereka. Mungkin mereka menertawakan sikap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang begitu kompak dalam menolak jawaban Siwon.

"Sungguh, Min! Kau menghiburku malam ini" seru Heechul disertai tawanya. Sungmin mendeathglare Umma-nya dengan tatapan kesal dan akhirnya memalingkan muka lagi.

"Nah, Min. Bagaimana? Appa sudah membawamu pada namja yang sesuai dengan kriteriamu. Kyuhyun pintar, seperti yang Appa ceritakan tadi. Wajahnya juga tampan sesuai pendapat Appa" Hangeng tersenyum senang pada Sungmin sementara yeoja itu menatap ragu pada Appa-nya.

"Jangan lupakan kalau namja ini tidak boleh mesum, tidak memiliki mantan kekasih, dan tentu saja memenuhi syarat nomor sepuluh!" seru Sungmin menatap tajam Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri terperanjat dengan perkataan Sungmin padanya.

"Enak saja kau mengataiku mesum!" seloroh Kyuhyun protes.

"Memangnya aku mengataimu mesum?" balas Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun terdiam kesal.

"Hmm, begini Sungminnie. Menurut Ahjusshi, Kyuhyun sama sekali bukanlah namja mesum ataupun memiliki yeojachingu. Kalau masalah kriteria nomor sepuluh, ahjusshi tidak tahu, tapi tentang masalah dua hal itu Ahjusshi pastikan terjadi karena Kyuhyun…"

"Alergi yeoja" kalimat Siwon dipotong oleh seorang namja brunette dengan Eunhyuk di belakangnya.

.

.

.

**The Evil and Foolish Alergic**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Alergi yeoja?' Sungmin terkejut menggumam. 'Tidak mungkin!'

"Hei, Ikan! Jangan menambahi yang tidak penting!" seru Kyuhyun yang tampak tidak suka dengan kedatangan Donghae.

"Kenapa? Memang itu kenyataannya" seru Donghae mengendikkan bahu tak peduli dan mengambil kursi di dekat Sungmin, sementara Eunhyuk mengambil kursi di dekat Kyuhyun. Karena merasa ada sinyal-sinyal bahaya, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menggeser bangku mereka berlawanan arah dari tempat duduk Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang berada di sebelah mereka. Terlihat sekali kegugupan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saat Donghae dan Eunhyuk duduk di sebelah mereka. Membuat Kibum dan Heechul saling berpandangan tak mengerti.

"Wah, pas sekali, Min! Kyuhyun alergi yeoja seperti yang ada dalam nomor sepuluh!" seru Heechul senang.

"Ti.. tidak bisa! Alergiku belum sembuh!" jawab Sungmin asal tidak nyambung. Baginya yang penting menolak perjodohan dengan Kyuhyun. Heechul mengernyit heran ketika Sungmin mengatakan alerginya belum sembuh.

"Min, bukankah kau bilang kau sudah sembuh dari alergimu itu?" tanya Heechul.

"Hehe, mian, Ahjumma. Eunhyuk salah terka" Eunhyuk memohon maaf beserta cengiran bersalahnya pada Heechul.

"Alergi? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan semua ini,, Chullie" Kibum memandang Heechul bingung.

"Jadi begini, Sungmin ini mengidap penyakit aneh. Dia alergi namja" jelas Heechul memulai ceritanya. "Dan karena itulah, ia sama sekali tidak mau berpacaran apalagi menikah. Setelah terus mendesaknya untuk ikut perjodohan, ia akhirnya mengajukan syarat"

"Dan syarat yang terakhir adalah syarat yang tersulit, karena Sungmin ingin namja calonnya nanti adalah seorang yang mengidap alergi yeoja" jelas Hangeng yang sekaligus membuat Siwon dan Kibum paham. Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang terkikik geli, sementara Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya malu, dan Kyuhyun yang memelototi Sungmin karena syarat yang tidak masuk akal.

"Anni! Aku tidak mau menikah dengan yeoja ini!" seru Kyuhyun menunjuk Sungmin tajam. Sungmin terkejut dan balas menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya aku mau menikah denganmu? Dekat denganmu saja, aku enggan" seru Sungmin kesal.

"Harusnya itu perkataanku!" balas Kyuhyun tak kalah sengit. Heechul dan Kibum terkikik geli sementara Siwon dan Hangeng menghela nafas karena tiba-tiba keadaan menjadi sangat ramai seperti semula.

"Kenapa kau masih tidak mau menikah, Min? kau sudah berjanji untuk menikah dengan namja yang memiliki alergi yeoja, kan?" tanya Hangeng menagih janji Sungmin.

"Sedangkan Sungmin sendiri alergi namja, begitu?" tanya Kibum meastikan di dijawab dengan anggukan kepala dari Heechul yang semangat. "Waah, pas sekali" seru mereka senang.

"Alergi lawan jenis, begitu? Tapi aku tidak bisa percaya begitu saja" seru Donghae mendiamkan suasana sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau di tes saja" ucapan Donghae membuat semua pandangan mengarah padanya.

"Di tes?" Heechul mengernyitkan dahi tak paham.

"Nde, Di tes. Bukankah kalian mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun dan Sungmin alergi lawan jenis, kita tes saja apakah mereka benar-benar alergi terhadap lawan jenis mereka atau tidak" kata Donghae menyimpulkan.

"Hoo.. kalau ternyata Kyuhyun alergi bagaimana?" tanya Siwon.

"Berarti Kyuhyun pengidap alergi yeoja, jadi Sungmin harus menikah dengan Kyuhyun" kini Eunhyuk yang member kesimpulan. "Jadi kalau Kyuhyun tidak alergi, ia tidak boleh menikah dengan Sungmin"

"Ya, begitu saja. Kalian bersentuhan!" seru Siwon memerintah.

"SHIREO!" sseru Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kembali menolak bersamaan.

"Siapa juga yang mau menyentuh namja ini!" seru Sungmin sok jijik pada Kyuhyun sementara Kyuhyun sebaliknya.

"Kita harus bersentuhan, pabbo!" seru Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kenapa? Kau suka padaku, eoh?" seru Sungmin percaya diri sekali.

"Hei! Enak saja! Jangan GR, kau! Alergiku sudah sembuh sejak kemarin, dan aku bukanlah namja pengidap alergi yeoja lagi. Sedangkan kau? Kau tidak dengar, tadi? Kita harus membuktikan kalau aku benar-benar tidak alergi, agar kita tidak jadi menikah, bodoh!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Anniyeo!" Sungmin bersikeras menolak. Tentu saja, karena dampak dari bersentuhan dengan Kyuhyun, membuat alerginya semakin parah. Sungmin tetap bersikeras menolaknya meskipun tidak memberikan alasan yang logis.

"Sudahlah, jangan keras kepala!" seru Kyuhyun seraya menarik tangan Sungmin. Secara slow motion, Sungmin terkejut dengan penarikan tangannya oleh Kyuhyun. Rasanya hangat, dan seakan ruang hatinya terisi oleh air hangat yang mencairkan es yang beku dalam hatinya. Mata foxy-nya terkejut menatap batuan indah, mata Kyuhyun yang bening. Tanpa terasa, ruas pipi Sungmin memerah tipis-tipis. Detak jantungnya sedikit tidak normal. Sayangnya, Sungmin terlalu cepat sadar dan dengan segera Ia menarik tangannya lagi dan kembali ke posisi duduknya semula. Ia mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya dan bersikap wajar.

"Bagaimana? Aku tidak alergi, kan? Aku bukan pengidap alergi yeoja" kata Kyuhyun bangga. Wajah Heechul berubah lesu dan sedih. Kibum merasa bersalah dan menepuk pundak Heechul karena simpati. Dilain sisi, ia mendeathglare putra bungsunya dengan tatapan seakan menyuruh untuk membuat alergi palsu, agar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin jadi menikah. Seakan tahu sinyal dari Ibunya, Kyuhyun hanya mengendikan bahu tidak peduli.

Donghae tampaknya tahu perubahan suasana yang terjadi diantara mereka dan mencoba menormalkan. "Mungkin ini gagal, oke" kata Donghae mencoba menenangkan semuanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Donghae?" tanya Siwon yang tidak mengerti.

"Yah, karena yang tadi gagal, kupikir dua orang pengidap alergi lawan jenis, pasti saling bertolak belakang. Kalau mereka bersentuhan, mereka tentu tidak akan alergi karena menyentuh pengidap alergi yang bertolak belakang. Kecuali kalau mereka menyentuh namja atau yeoja normal" penjelasan Donghae membuat Kibum mengangguk paham.

"Ah, jadi begitu. Sungmin, kau menyentuh Donghae, dan Kyuhyun menyentuh Eunhyuk" seru Kibum yang kali ini memerintah.

"Anni! Aku tetap tidak mau!" seru Sungmin lagi-lagi menolak. Tentu saja, setelah menyentuh Kyuhyun, dan ia menyentuh Donghae, alerginya pasti tambah parah. Tapi dengan cepat Donghae menyentuhnya dengan memegang tangannya paksa, sementara Kyuhyun yang berusaha bergeser menjauh dari Eunhyuk, namun dengan santai Eunhyuk memegang pundak Kyuhyun.

"HWAA!" teriak mereka bersamaan dan seakan reaksinya cepat terjadi, sebuah rangsang panas, menjalar di seluruh tubuh Sungmin yang memerah. Bentol-bentol terasa cepat menyebar dan membuat Sungmin semakin panas. Sungmin mulai menggearuk-garuk tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sangat gatal. Lebih gatal dari tabrakan dengan karyawan kemarin. Sungmin mendengus kesal pada Eunhyuk yang menyengir monyet, namun Sungmin akhirnya lebih memilih menggaruk tubuhnya.

"HWAACHIINGG" sementara Kyuhyun tampak bersin-bersin tak karuan. Ia dengan tiba-tiba terjangkit flu dan badannya panas. Meskipun badannya panas, namun Kyuhyun mengigil. Wajahnya memucat seketika. Sepertinya itu efek dari alergi yeojanya. Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa penat dan sakit luar biasa. Kyuhyun menumpukkan kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya di meja dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

Seolah terkejut dengan reaksi yang tak terduga dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, Hangeng dan Siwon segera bertindak. Siwon menyuruh beberapa pelayannya untuk membawa Kyuhyun ke kamarnya, diikuti Donghae dan Ryeowook yang cemas melihat alergi Kyuhyun yang kambuh lebih parah. Sementara Hangeng dengan cepat membawa Sungmin kembali ke mobil, diikuti dengan Eunhyuk. Kini tinggalah Kibum dan Heechul seorang di ruang makan. Kedua yeoja sebaya itu tersenyum saling berpandangan.

"Aku sungguh tidak menyangka, kita akan berbesanan, Bummie" kata Heechul senang diikuti dengan anggukan kepala Kibum.

"Ne, mari kita rencanakan kedua anak itu, untuk kedepannya" dan merekapun melanjutkannya dengan tawa cekikikan karena rencana mendekatkan kedua putra-putri mereka.

Sepeninggal keluarga Lee, Kyuhyun yang berisitirahat di kamarnya, terlihat sangat lelah. Hanya ada Donghae di sampingnya. Menunggu Kyuhyun bangun, dan kemudian mendiskusikan apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan tadi. Tak lama kemudian, namja jahil ini tersenyum evil dalam tidurnya, dan terbangun.

"Bagaimana aktingku tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan seringai setannya dan Donghae tersenyum lebar.

"Kau pantas jadi actor terkenal" puji Donghae, dan Kyuhyun mendengus sombong.

"Tentu saja. Ini semua untuk menjerat yeoja menyebalkan yang cantik itu. Salah siapa membuatku mengimpikannya terus!" seru Kyuhyun merasa di ambang atas langit, karena strateginya berhasil. Strategi untuk menjadikan Lee Sungmin menjadi miliknya.

Akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun sering memimpikan Sungmin. Agar lebih jelasnya, Kyuhyun memimpikan apa yang diimpikan Sungmin. Namun, adegan yang ada dalam mimpi Kyuhyun adalah… adegan yang 'itu'. Namun itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun tertarik dan penasaran pada Sungmin.

"Kau ingat ketika kejadian tabrakan di pesta waktu itu?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Donghae. "Aku senang sekali saat bertemu dengannya. Sampai-sampai aku melupakan alergiku dan memilih menggodanya" jelas Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum mengingat kejadian waktu pesta kemarin.

"Dan kau baru menyadarinya setelah pulang ke apartemen, ya kan?" tebak Donghae dan dijawab dengan anggukan pasti oleh Kyuhyun.

"Untung saja, kita segera bertemu dengan Lee ahjusshi" ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum senang.

Tadi pagi, Lee Hangeng datang ke rumahnya. Ia membawa foto Sungmin dan menginginkan agar Kyuhyun mau bersama Sungmin. Awalnya Kyuhyun enggan, Karena sama seperti Sungmin, ia menolak perjodohan. Apalagi dengan syarat Sungmin yang tidak masuk akal. Tapi setelah melihat foto Sungmin, ia tersenyum setan. Ia segera menyetujuinya dengan syarat, Sungmin jangan diberi tahu terlebih dulu tentang calon yang akan di temuinya. Hangeng juga setuju.

Sementara Hangeng tengah mempersiapkan Sungmin di rumahnya, Kyuhyun dan Donghae mempersiapkan rencana agar Sungmin tak bisa menolak dari perjodohan ini. Yaitu membuat Sungmin percaya bahwa ada orang yang memiliki syarat nomor sepuluh.

"Kau ini!" dengus Donghae heran pada ide Kyuhyun. "Kau rela alergimu kambuh, bahkan lebih parah dari sebelumnya, hanya untuk hal ini?" tanya Donghae dan Kyuhyun menyengir. Kyuhyun tahu alerginya tidak akan bereaksi pada Sungmin, karena Sungmin pengidap alergi namja. Maka dari itu, saat Eunhyuk sedang asyik mengamati interior mansion yang menakjubkan, Donghae mengambil kesempatan untuk berdiskusi dengan Eunhyuk, mengenai renacana Kyuhyun. Dan ternyata yeoja itu setuju.

"Segala cara harus dilakukan agar Sungmin bisa menikah denganku. Untung saja yeojamu itu setuju, kalau tidak, mungkin aku harus menyenggol Ryeowook-noona" gumam Kyuhyun. "Tapi, yah. Rencana kali ini sukses besar. Melihat alergiku yang kambuh, sudah dipastikan Umma dan Heechul-ahjumma akan setuju kami menikah" seru Kyuhyun santai sembari menidurkan kembali badannya dengan sok. Donghae memutarkan bola matanya, malas.

"Terserah kau sajalah" dengus Donghae yang sudah malas menghadapi Kyuhyun. Akhirnya ia memilih pergi sementara Kyuhyun tertawa mengerikan.

Sementara itu di mansion keluarga Lee, Sungmin yan sedang diolesi salep obatnya, marah-marah pada Hangeng, Heechul, dan Eunhyuk. Tentu saja, karena perjodohan ini, Sungmin pulang membawa penyakit alerginya lagi. Sungmin menolak keras perjodohannya dengan Kyuhyun, karena alasan yang kembali tidak logis.

"Dia itu mesum, Umma! Aku tidak mau!" seru Sungmin menolak, disela tengkurapannya saat pengolesan salep ke tubuhnya.

"Apanya yang mesum? Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mesum, bocah pabbo! Dia saja terkena alergi begitu, bagaimana bisa mengrepe-grepe tubuh yeoja! Kemana otak jeniusmu itu berpikir, heh?" seru Heechul balas marah-marah.

"Buktinya dia memegang tanganku!"

"Itu untuk membuktikan dia alergi yeoja atau tidak!"

"Tapi saat menyentuhku dia tidak alergi! Jadi dia tidak boleh menikah denganku!"

"Tapi saat dia menyentuh Eunhyuk, dia alergi! Jadi kau harus menikah dengannya sesuai perjanjianmu!" seru Heechul tak kalah tegasnya.

"SHIREO!"

"Oh, tidak bisa Nona Lee. Kau harus menikah dengannya. Seperti yang kami katakan kemarin. Mau atau tidak mau, SUKA ATAU TIDAK SUKA!" seru Heechul dengan keras, seraya keluar dari kamar Sungmin. Sementara Hangeng yang masih di kamar Sungmin, ia menghela nafasnya karena lelah. Sungmin tahu ia tengah ditatapi oleh ayahnya, dan merajuk manja.

"Appa. Aku tidak mau menikah dengannya. Dia namja yang menyebalkan" seru Sungmin merajuk. Selalu begini, ketika Sungmin bertengkar dengan Umma-nya, pasti lari ke Appa-nya. Hangeng mendengus lagi dan menatap Sungmin lembut.

"Maaf, Min. Apa yang Appa inginkan, adalah yang Umma inginkan. Jadi kau menurut saja, ne?" seru Hangeng seraya keluar dari kamar Sungmin. Sungmin menatap tajam penug kekesalan. Ia tak menyangka rajukannya kali ini gagal total. Sungmin ganti menatap Eunhyuk tajam, dan menyalahkannya.

"Semua ini salahmu! Kau datang untuk membantuku, bukan untuk membuat Kyuhyun menikah denganku!" seru Sungmin marah. Eunhyuk menringis bersalah.

"Maaf, Min. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia."

"Siapa bilang kebahagiaanku adalah menikah, ha? Aku tak pernah ingin menikah! Apalagi dengan namja seperti Kyuhyun!" seru Sungmin menolak tak suka.

"Tapi, Min. Kau yang bilang impianmu adalah menikah dengan kebahagiaan, kan. Bagiku, kau akan bahagia jika tanpa terkena alergi itu, sedangkan alergimu sama sekali tidak kambuh saat bersama Kyuhyun. Jadi, pantas, kan?" perkataan Eunhyuk membuat Sungmin gigit jari karena tidak tahu bagaimana cara membalasnya. Akhirnya ia memilih mengusir Eunhyuk dari kamarnya dan melarang siapapun masuk ke kamarnya. Sungmin benar-benar mengamuk sekarang.

.

.

.

Sungmin kembali terdiam saat menatap jalanan Seoul yang tengah hujan deras. Lagi-lagi ia hanya terdiam, tak mau tahu, dan tak ambil peduli dengan perkataan Umma-nya jika ia bertemu keluarga Kyuhyun nantinya. Hanya tinggal memasang wajah boneka yang cantik dan manis, kan? Mudah saja bagi Sungmin, karena beberapa hari yang lalu ia sudah melakukannya di depan para orang tua calon-calonnya yang gagal.

Hari ini, keluarga Lee dan keluarga Cho akan kembali bertemu. Katanya Hangeng sih, untuk membahas pernikahan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Sungmin sama sekali tidak marah apalagi senang, saat mendengarnya. Ia lebih banyak diam dan tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan orang tuanya lakukan. Rencana Sungmin, begitu ia menikah dengan Kyuhyun, seminggu kemudian ia akan menggugat cerai Kyuhyun. Setelah itu ia akan pergi ke Amerika dan hidup bahagia disana forever after. Itupun kalau mudah dilakukan. Hanya rencana, oke. Ha-nya ren-ca-na!

Mobil Hangeng berhenti tepat di Kona Beans Café. Ternyata keluarga Cho sudah menunggu, bersama dengan Lee Donghae yang lebih terlihat seperti pengawal Kyuhyun daripada orang yang cuma ikut-ikutan. Begitu juga dengan Eunhyuk yang mengikuti Sungmin. Yeoja itu lebih mirip yeoja pengasuh Sungmin, daripada yeoja yang suka mengekori Sungmin kemanapun ia pergi.

Kibum menyapa Heechul dan Sungmin dengan sangat ramah. Heechul membalas sapaan sahabatnya itu dengan heboh dan memekakan telinga Sungmin. Bertambahlah kekesalan Sungmin hari itu. Belum lagi ia yang terpaksa duduk di depan Kyuhyun karena kedua orang tuanya berhadapan dengan orang tua Kyuhyun, dan Eunhyuk berhadpaan dengan Donghae.

"Jadi begini, setelah kami diskusikan, Umma dan Chullie-ah ingin kalian menikah lusa, tepatnya 3 Januari" kata Kibum memulai. Wajah Sungmin langsung saja mengeras. Matanya memelotot tajam dan tubunya mematung sempurna.

"Aku setuju, Umma. Lagi pula pekerjaanku di perusahaan Appa sudah selesai semua, dan aku tidak punya kesibukan" jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Kalau Sung…"

"Terserah. Mau menikah lusa boleh, besok boleh, nanti malam juga boleh" jawaban Sungmin yang seperti itu membuat semua orang tercengang. Terutama Heechul dan Hangeng. Heechul bersorak senang seraya memeluk tubuh Sungmin, dan ia mengucap syukur yang sebanyak-banyaknya pada Tuhan karena Sungmin akhirnya menerima juga.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menerimanya, Min?" tanya Hangeng.

"Kenapa? Karena tidak ada namja yang tersisa. Itu saja" jawab Sungmin angkuh. Kyuhyun menggeram karena merasa Sungmin mengejeknya.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Kau tahu! Dibandingkan kau, masih cantikan Victoria Song, model seksi itu!" seru Kyuhyun kesal. Donghae terkejut ketika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba lepas kendali.

"Hei, Kyu! Sadarlah! Kau diperhatikan banyak orang!" seru Donghae membuat Kyuhyun tersadar ia ditatapi banyak orang di restoran itu. Lebih-lebih Siwon dan Kibum. Mereka pikir, Kyuhyun yang tidak mesum, hanya kedok. Kalau ia tidak mesum, kenapa bisa tahu Victoria Song? Yeoja seksi yang sering bermain peran di film dewasa? Kyuhyun menghela nafas kesal, dan Iapun kembali duduk di kursinya dan Sungmin menyeringai licik.

"Tertangkap basah mesum, eoh?" tanya Sungmin angkuh dan dibalas dengan tatapan tajam Kyuhyun.

"Awas saja kau, Lee Sungmin!" geram Kyuhyun kesal.

"Sudahlah. Kalian ini selalu saja bertengkar" keluh Heechul menutup telinganya. "Memekakan telinga Umma saja"

"Bagaimana kalau kalian kencan?" tanya Siwon menyarankan.

"MWO!" sontak saja Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berteriak tidak setuju.

"Diluar hujan, Appa" seru Sungmin mencari-cari alasan.

"Ah, tapi Min. Hujannya sudah reda" kata Eunhyuk seraya menunjuk jendela sekaligus memupuskan harapan Sungmin untuk menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin menghela nafas kecewa dan akhirnya memilih pasrah.

"Ya sudah. Sekarang kalian pergi kencan saja!" seru Heechul yang terkesan mengusir.

"SHIREO!" seru Sungmin ngotot tidak mau pergi.

"Ayoo, Min! aku juga ingin pergi sama Hae-ya. Ya, kan Hae-ya" kini Eunhyuk yang merajuk pada Donghae. Membuat keluarga Lee dan Cho mengerjap terkejut karena ternyata ada hubungan khusus antara Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Wah kalau begitu kebetulan sekali. Eunhyuk, bawa Sungmin keluar" perintah Hangeng segera di turuti Eunhyuk dan Sungmin meronta tidak ingin pergi. Sementara Donghae dan Kyuhyun tampak santai. Tentu saja ini adalah salah satu bagian dari rencana mereka. Rencana membuat Lee Sungmin bertekuk lutut pada Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Sungmin menggeram kesal ketika begitu di luar restoran, Eunhyuk langsung menempel pada Donghae, dan dirinya sendiri ditinggal begitu saja dengan Kyuhyun di sampingnya. Sungmin semakin bersungut ketika Kyuhyun menggandeng tangannya. Seketika Sungmin menarik kembali tangannya dan menatap Kyuhyun tidak suka.

"Jangan sentuh tanganku! Kau membuat alergiku semakin parah" umpat Sungmin seraya mempercepat langkah kakinya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun mengejar Sungmin dan mengikutinya.

"Bukankah itu bagus. Kau jadi tidak punya keinginan untuk menyentuh namja" kata Kyuhyun santai. Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun tidak suka, dan kembali mendahului namja itu untuk meninggalkannya.

"Terserah apa yang kau katakan. I don't care" Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika melihat Sungmin begitu cuek padanya. Menurut Kyuhyun, ketidakpedulian Sungmin padanya menimbulkan tantangan tersendiri bagi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun kembali mengejar Sungmin lagi dan menggandengnya.

"Jadi.." Kyuhyun menatap foxy hitam Sungmin intens. Membuat sedikit debaran kembali terjadi pada jantung Sungmin. Bibir Sungmin mengatup-ngatup gugup dan matanya mengerjap bingung. "Kalau aku mengajakmu menikah, jangan protes eoh!" seru Kyuhyun dengan senyuman hangatnya pada Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin sedikit bersemu karena tiba-tiba Kyuhyun tersenyum padanya. Jangan lupakan detak jantung Sungmin yang mulai cepat karena wajah mereka yang berdekatan.

"Hei! Kenapa kalian lama sekali?" seru Eunhyuk dari kejauhan. Ternyata mereka ditingga duo HaeHyuk sangat jauh. Sungmin tersadar dan menarik tangannya lagi, lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah. Kyuhyun sendiri tersenyum puas melihat reaksi Sungmin dan mengikutinya dengan santai.

Mereka telah sampai di sebuah taman bermain wisata. Sungmin menoleh malas ketika Eunhyuk lebih memilih taman bermain itu daripada berjalan-jalan di pusat perbelanjaan. Kyuhyun yang tampaknya tahu Sungmin tidak suka dengan kencan pilihan Eunhyuk pun mendekati Sungmin lembut.

"Kita bisa kencan sendiri tanpa mereka" kata Kyuhyun menghibur. Sementara Sungmin malah menatap Kyuhyun malas.

"Aku bukanlah anak kecil yang sedih karena tidak bisa masuk ke taman bermain urakan itu!" seru Sungmin gengsi. Ia tidak mau setuju dengan pendapat Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya sangat ingin disetujui oleh Sungmin. Kyuhyun mendengus maklum pada kekeraskepalaan Sungmin untuk jujur dan menggandengnya pergi.

"Kami pergi dulu, eoh!" pamit Kyuhyun pada Eunhyuk.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan!" seru Sungmin mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun. "Kau menculikku dari Eunhyuk!" seru Sungmin gusar.

"Kalau aku tidak begini, kau bakal jadi nyamuk pengganggu bagi Donghae dan Eunhyuk" kata Kyuhyun. Ia lalu menunjuk duo HaeHyuk yang sedang mengantri tiket. Wajah mereka terlihat ceria hanya karena mengantri tiket. "Kau tidak mau menjadi perusak kebahagian mereka, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun sok dan ia mendengar dengan pasti Sungmin mendengus kesal.

"Terserah kau sajalah" kata Sungmin seraya pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri.

Sungmin berjalan sendirian di kompleks pertokoan. Ia tak mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang tertinggal di belakangnya. Ia lebih terfokus pada kekesalannya dan cara menghindari senggolan tak sengaja pada para namja yang bisa mengakibatkan alerginya kumat. Berulang kali Sungmin menghindar dari beberapa orang namja yang melewatinya tapi ternyata terlalu banyak. Sungmin ingin terus berjalan, tapi kalau ia berhenti dan menunggu para namja itu lewat, Kyuhyun bisa mengejarnya.

GREP

Sungmin terlalu banyak berpikir sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil mengejarnya dan menggandeng tangannya lagi. Yeoja itu menatap Kyuhyun kesal. "Bisakah jangan menggandengku? Kalau aku tersenggol, alergiku tambah parah!" seru Sungmin sebal.

"Tenang saja" Kyuhyun tersenyum santai. "Justru jika kita bersentuhan, tidak akan hal yang terjadi" kata Kyuhyun sok tahu. Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya tidak percaya. "Coba saja" Kyuhyun lalu mengajaknya ke sebuah kafe dengan seorang yeoja yang bertugas menyapa pelanggan yang masuk. "Annyeong, noona" sapa Kyuhyun ramah. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tak suka karena namja itu sok kenal sok dekat pada yeoja asing.

"Nde, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya yeoja itu.

"Bisakah kita ber-high five?" tanya Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu bingung namun Kyuhyun memaksanya. "Gamsahamnida" seru Kyuhyun ramah setelah ia berhasil menyentuh yeoja itu. Setelah mereka meninggalkan yeoja tadi, Kyuhyun tersenyum menang pada Sungmin. "Bagaimana? Aku menyentuh noona itu, sementara kita masih bergandengan, dan aku tidak alergi. Benar, kan?" Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga dan itu membuat Sungmin sedikit takjub.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sungmin tak mengerti.

"Tentu saja, berkat otak jeniusku" kata Kyuhyun penuh kebanggaan. Melihat kepercayaan diri namja itu, Sungmin mencibir, dan tidak mempedulikan cakap Kyuhyun tadi.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun melewati para namja dan yeoja yang berlalu lalang dengan mudahnya. Barulah Sungmin merasakan suatu rasa yang luar biasa ketika untuk pertama kalinya, ia berjalan di jalan, tanpa harus merasa takut bersentuhan dengan namja dan alerginya kambuh. Sungmin merasa amat senang meskipun ia gengsi untuk mengatakannya. Ia tak mau Kyuhyun kembali membanggakan dirinya sendiri, dan membuat Sungmin merasa kalah dari namja itu.

Langkah Sungmin berhenti tepat di sebuah kedai aksesori kecil. Ia terdiam menatap kalung dengan liontin biru safir. Sungmin merasa familiar dengan kalung itu. Ah, sekarang Sungmin ingat. Kalung itu mirip dengan yang ada dalam mimpinya. Kyuhyun tampaknya menyadari perhatian Sungmin dan mencibirnya.

"Ternyata seleramu rendah, eh?" Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun tajam dan kembali tersenyum menatap kalung itu. "Aku bisa membelikanmu kalung yang lebih bagus" kata Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin mulai kehilangan mood baiknya dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun pergi dari stand itu.

"Aku tak butuh kalung darimu" sungut Sungmin kesal. Kyuhyun menatap kalung itu dengan seksama dan tersadar. Namja itu mengenali kalung safir itu mirip dengan kalung dalam mimpinya.

"Pantas ia marah, aku mencoba membelikannya kalung yang lebih bagus" gumam Kyuhyun, seraya merogoh koceknya untuk kalung tersebut, dan kembali mengejar Sungmin.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengantar Sungmin ke rumahnya, meskipun Sungmin menolak. Tapi namja itu sangat keras kepala dan ngotot mengantar Sungmin dengan alasan, khawatir kalau Sungmin alerginya kambuh di jalan.

"Harusnya kau cemaskan dirimu sendiri! Bukannya mengkhawatirkanku" seru Sungmin bersungut kesal.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun pura-pura tidak tahu. Sungmin menghela nafas kesal dang anti memarahi Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini pura-pura tidak lihat atau memang buta, hah? Ahjumma-ahjumma gatal itu melirikmu dari tadi!" tunjuk Sungmin pada beberapa tante-tante yang berbisik-bisik seraya melihat Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya namja itu tahu, tapi ia pura-pura tidak lihat.

"Jadi kau cemburu padaku, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan seringai setannya. Tiba-tiba Sungmin memukul wajah Kyuhyun dengan telapak tangan Sungmin.

"Berhenti menyeringai mesum padaku seperti itu" kata Sungmin jengah, dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun lagi. Kyuhyun tak menyerah, ia terus mengejar Sungmin dan kembali menggandeng tangan yeoja itu.

"Omoo!" Heechul berseru senang ketika Sungmin sudah sampai di rumah, dan Kyuhyun yang mengantarkannya. "Kalian semakin akrab saja" kata Heechul senang. Kyuhyun senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Hanya dalam mimpi" sahut Sungmin lelah dan masuk ke rumah tanpa menyilakan Kyuhyun masuk.

"Ya! Lee Sungmin! Calon suamimu sudah mengantarmu pulang! Bertindak sopanlah!" seru Heechul.

"Tidak apa-apa Umma. Dia memang begitu sejak awal" kata Kyuhyun menjelaskan. Heechul tidak mempedulikan alasan Kyuhyun dan justru tersipu ketika tanpa disuruh Kyuhyun sudah memanggilnya 'Umma'.

"Aaaaah.. menantuku memang baik, sekali!" seru Heechul girang dan memeluk Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

"HWACHINGG!" Kyuhyuh bersin luar biasa. Sontak Heechul melepaskan pelukannya dan tersipu bersalah.

"Wah, Umma lupa kau alergi. Ayo masuk! Biar kusuruh Sungmin merawatmu" Heechul segera membawa masuk Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba merasa sangat lemah dan pening. Ah, ya ia sudah menyentuh Sungmin banyak sekali, hari ini dan alerginya akan makin parah. "Sungmin! Turunlah!" seru Heechul memanggil putrinya itu, sementara Kyuhyun duduk di sofa karena sudah tak kuat menahan beban di tubuhnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin malas dari lantai dua. Ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun yang masih di rumahnya, wajahnya berubah mengeras. "Kenapa namja itu masih disini?" tanya Sungmin kesal.

"Jangan banyak sungut! Cepat bawa Kyuhyun ke kamarmu! Alerginya kambuh!" seru Heechul cemas. Sungmin terkejut dan menghampiri Ummanya ikutan cemas.

"Kok bisa?"

"Sudah, bawa sekarang saja!" perintah Heechul.

"Ta.. tapi kamarku.."

"SEKARANG!" bentak Heechul dan mau tak mau Sungmin menuruti perintah Heechul, sementara Heechul menelpon suaminya yang sedang di kantor.

Sungmin mendengus kesal karena harus membawa Kyuhyun ke kamarnya. Padahal kamarnya ada di lantai dua dan namja ini sangat berat. Beberapa pelayan Sungmin menawarkan bantuan untuk membopong Kyuhyun dan melarang Sungmin ikut membantu, tapi Sungmin menolaknya. Karena sekarang ia sedang menyentuh Kyuhyun, dan kalau Kyuhyun sampai mengenai tubuh pelayannya yang yeoja semua, alergi Kyuhyun semakin bertambah.

"Kau berhutang padaku, namja sialan!" sungut Sungmin dendam. Akhirnya mereka sampai di kamar Sungmin. Yeoja itu membaringkan Kyuhyun di ranjang pink-nya dan membuka kemeja Kyuhyun yang sudah basah karena keringat. Tubuh Kyuhyun sangat panas namun ia mengigil. Deru nafasnya berpacu cepat dan membuat namja itu sulit bernafas. Sungmin berdecak bingung, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk membuat Kyuhyun lebih baik. "Bawakan kompres air es, dan kemeja Appa" kata Sungmin memerintah pelayannya.

Sementara pelayannya pergi melaksanakan perintah Sungmin, yeoja itu melepaskan kemeja Kyuhyun yang sudah basah dan menyamankan posisi tidur namja itu. Sungmin juga mematikan AC kamarnya dan menyiapkan selimut tebal untuk Kyuhyun pakai nanti.

"Ini, nona" pelayan Sungmin membawakan barang yang sudah diminta Sungmin, dan segera pergi. Dengan cekatan Sungmin mengusap keringat Kyuhyun dengan handuk kering lalu memakaikan kemeja Appa-nya pada Kyuhyun. Setelah menyelimuti namja itu dengan selimut tebalnya, ia mengompres dahi Kyuhyun dengan air dingin.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya perlahan dan dengan cepat menyadari ia tidak ada di kamarnya. Namun di kamar asing dengan langit-langit pink lembut. Namja itu merasakan tangan kirinya berat karena tertindih sesuatu. Namun akhirnya ia tersenyum karena hal itu di sebabkan oleh kepala Sungmin. Yeoja itu tertidur dengan lelapnya di tangan Kyuhyun. Namja itu mengambil handuk basah di dahinya dan perlahan melepas tangannya dari tindihan tangan Sungmin. Mungkin karena yeoja itu sangat lelah karena seharian berjalan dalam kekesalan dan amarahnya, belum lagi merawat Kyuhyun yang sakit, sampai-sampai tidak terbangun ketika Kyuhyun menggendongnya ke ranjang.

Kyuhyun membaringkan Sungmin dengan perlahan, agar yeoja itu tidak terbangun. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat wajah tidur Sungmin yang imut saat mendengkur. Apalagi bibir runcing yang sedang mengatup-ngatup seakan menggoda Kyuhyun untuk menciumnya. Kyuhyun berdecak senang dan terkekeh.

"Disaat tidur pun kau menggodaku, Lee Sungmin" gumam Kyuhyun seraya menyentuh bibir Sungmin dengan bibirnya. Hanya senutuhan. Tanpa lumatan, dan hal yang lebih dari itu. Selebihnya Kyuhyun melanjutkan kembali tidurnya dengan mata yang terus menatap wajah tidur Sungmin

Kini giliran Sungmin yang terbangun kaget ketika ia sudah ada di ranjangnya. Setahunya ia tidur di samping Kyuhyun, bukannya… Sungmin menatap horror seonggok manusia (namja) yang tidru dengan pulasnya satu ranjang, pula. Segera saja yeoja itu menendang Kyuhyun hingga namja itu jatuh dengan tidak elitnya dari ranjang Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengaduh kesakitan sekaligus terkejut dan ia mendengus kesal karena Sungmin menendangnya tiba-tiba. Namja itu bangun lagi dan mengusap kepalanya yang sakit karena membentur lantai. "Kenapa kau liar sekali, sih Min?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Apanya yang liar? Kau itu yang liar!" seru Sungmin kesal. 'Cepat katakan! Kau melakukan apa padaku tadi?" tanya Sungmin seraya menutup tubuhnya yang masih berpakaian lengkap.

"Ha? Kalau menuduh, lihat dirimu sendiri, donk. Apa aku terlihat seperti namja yang sudah tidur denganmu? Pakaianku saja masih lengkap begini. Apalagi punyamu!" kata Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tersadar. Sungmin merasa malu sendiri, tapi gengsinya terlalu tinggi dan ia hanya mendengus kesal.

"Tapi kau sudah seenaknya tidur seranjang denganku!" seru Sungmin kesal.

"Hah? Bukankah kau yang membawaku ke ranjangmu?" tanya Kyuhyun balik dan membuat Sungmin teringat kalau ialah yang membawa Kyuhyun ke kamarnya. "Tapi, ini kemeja siapa?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya dengan menunjuk kemeja Appa Sungmin.

"I.. itu.."

"Oh, ya Min. kenapa kau membawaku ke kamarmu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan polosnya dan membuat Sungmin memerah.

"Alergimu kambuh karena Umma. Jadi aku membawamu ke kamarku."

"Ooh.. jadi kau yang mengganti kemejaku?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba dan Sungmin memerah seketika.

"I.. itu.."

"Oh, calon istriku sudah berani sekali, ya membuka kemeja calon suaminya tanpa izin" seru Kyuhyun dengan seringainya.

"Be.. berhenti menyeringai! Aku benci melihatmu menyeringai seperti orang mesum!" Sungmin sedikit gugup ketika wajah Kyuhyun semakin mendekati wajahnya, dan namja itu mulai menarik dagunya.

"Min.." hembusan nafas Kyuhyun yang hangat, menerpa leher Sungmin dan membuat detak jantung Sungmin terpacu cepat. Sekelebat bayangan adegan perciuman dua insane di kamar kesehatan sekolah berseliweran di ingatan Sungmin. Sungmin terkejut dan memejamkan matanya reflek. Dan…

"Berhenti sampai disitu" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menoleh reflek dan terkejut ketika Heechul sudah ada di tepat di depan mereka.

"Hhh.. kalian ini, ya. Seenaknya saja main cium. Tunggu sampai hari pernikahan!" seru Heechul seraya melemparkan amplop undangan berwarna biru dan motif bunga sakura. "Itu undangan kalian untuk ppernikahan lusa. Bagaimana?" tanya Heechul meminta pendapat. Sungmin lebih memilih diam karena ia merasa malu terpegok oleh Umma-nya sendiri. Sementara Kyuhyun yang bisa mengatur ekspresinya dengan mudah, pun tersenyum menanggapi Heechul.

"Kami sih, terima selera Umma saja. Yang penting lusa kami jadi menikah" kata Kyuhyun senang.

"MWO!" seru Sungmin yang tiba-tiba berteriak. "Kau menyerahkan semuanya pada Umma? Jangan mau! Selera Umma benar-benar rendah!" seru Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Lho, apa salahnya yang mengatur Umma? Yang penting kan kita jadi menikah" kata Kyuhyun santai.

"Anni! Tidak bisa seperti itu! Pokoknya harus menurut seleraku!" seru Sungmin.

"Justri seleramu yang aneh! Masa' kau suka dengan kalung safir pinggir jalan yang murahan itu?"

"Ini dan itu tidak ada hubungannya!"

"Ada!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Akhirnya Heechul memilih pergi daripada berada di sana mendengarkan pertengkaran konyol atau menjadi nyamuk pengganggu mereka. Memang seharusnya kau tak perlu masuk ke kamar, Chullie-umma.

.

.

.

Pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun tiba juga. Kyuhyun dengan balutan tuxedo putih, terlihat gagah sudah bersiap menunggu di altar. Sementara Sungmin dengan gaun pernikahan satin putih sedada, namun ditutupi jaket putih kecil satu tangan penuh. Sungmin memang lebih menyukai gaun tertutup, dari pada gaun dengan belahan yang terbuka. Bisa masuk angin, nanti.

Sungmin bersiap, digandeng Appa-nya berjalan memasuki gereja dan menyusul Kyuhyun untuk bersanding di altar. Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Sungmin. Namun tidak dengan yeoja itu. Sungmin menatap jengah Kyuhyun dan mencibir. "Kau pikir senyumanmu manis?"

"Bisakah kau menjadi yeoja yang manis untuk pernikahan kita?" balas Kyuhyun berbisik. Mereka pun menghadap pendeta bersamaan dan pendeta mulai membacakan ijab. "Saya Cho Kyuhyun, berseedia menikahi Lee Sungmin, hidup bersamanya dalam senang maupun sedih, sehat maupun sakit, selamanya dengan penuh cinta" kata Kyuhyun mantap dan penuh kebanggan. Si pendeta tersenyum sendiri ketika Kyuhyun mengubah ijab-nya sesukanya. Tapi setidaknya inti dari ijab itu sendiri tidak hilang.

"Lee Sungmin?" tanya Si Pendeta mengejutkan Sungmin.

"Ah, karena tidak ada namja yang lain lagi, aku menerima" kata Sungmin sekenanya.

"Ya! Bisakah kau menjawabnya dengan cara yang manis?" seru Kyuhyun sedikit kesal.

"Kebanyakan manis, jadi eneg, tahu!" seru Sungmin tidak mau tahu.

"Baiklah, intinya mereka sudah menjadi pasangan suami istri" kata pendeta itu memutuskan, diantara pertengkaran Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di altar pernikahan mereka.

Mendengar keputusan pendeta, Kyuhyun segera menarik pinggang Sungmin untuk mencium bibirnya. Tapi Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun menghidari serangan bibir namja itu. "Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun heran. "Kita sudah menikah, kan!"

"Tapi bukan berarti harus berciuman di depan semuany!" seru Sungmin malas.

"Oh, ayolah. Semuanya menginginkan kita berciuman" kata Kyuhyun. Sungmin baru menyadari bahwa semuanya bersorak menyuruhnya dan Kyuhyun berciuman. Apalagi Heechul yang paling mengompor-kompori dalam hal ini. Sungmin jengah sekali dan menghela nafas kesal.

"Baiklah" serunya lirih, agar tidak terdengar namun sorakan gembira karena Sungmin setuju, begitu keras hingga memekakan telinga.

Tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Kyuhyun segera menarik pinggang Sungmin, namun dengan cepat tanggap Sungmin menarik Si Pendeta dan alhasil, pipi Tuan Pendeta-lah yang terkena ciuman maut Tuan Cho Kyuhyun.

Sorak sorai saksi pernikahan terdengar sangat jelas. Apalagi dari Heechul. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Sungmin yang begitu tidak mau berciuman dengan Kyuhyun di hari pernikahannya. Begitu juga dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Duo HaeHyuk itu mengejek Kyuhyun habis-habisan karena ciuman pertama namja itu di hari pernikahan, adalah dengan pipi pendeta.

"Huft, setidaknya aku sudah pernah merasakan bibirmu itu, Min" gumam Kyuhyun yang segara mendapati tatapan tajam dari Sungmin.

"Kau mengambil ciuman pertamaku?" tanya Sungmin dengan full deathglare-nya. Belum sempat Sungmin hendak menghajar Kyuhyun, Heechul sudah memeluknya. Pelukannya erat, penuh haru karena akhirnya bisa melihat Sungmin menikah. Sementara yang bersangkutan hanya menatap Umma-nya terkejut, namun kemudian tatapannya melembut dan balas memeluk Heechul. Mereka berpelukan tanpa kata karena saling berbagi rasa dan hati mereka lewat pelukan hangat satu sama lain. Beberapa lama kemudian, Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin lagi.

"Aku pinjam Sungmin, ne Umma!" seru Kyuhyun seraya menarik tangan Sungmin. Yeoja itu sudah akan memarahi Kyuhyun dan menghajarnya namun Sungmin termangu ketika melihat wajah gembira namja itu. "Kajja! Pestanya ada di luar!" seru Kyuhyun dengan senyum lebarnya. Sungmin termangu menatap senyum lebar Kyuhyu yang memukau.

"Ah, ne"

Sungmin bersiap membelakangi teman-temannya. Di belakang sudah berkumpul yeoja-yeoja yang menunggu Sungmin melempar bunganya. Sungmin bersiap menghitung, namun Kyuhyun mengambil bunga itu dan membuangnya entah kemana. Belum sempat Sungmin memarahi Kyuhyun lagi, namja itu menarik tangan Sungmin dan menyambar bibir plum yeoja itu dengan cepat.

"Hooooo…" sorakan orang-orang terdengar heboh ketika Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin di depan semuanya, dan tiba-tiba. Apalagi ketika Kyuhyun segera menekan tengkuk yeoja itu dan mulai menambah level ciumannya menjadi lumatan penuh perasaan. Seakan tersadar dari hipnotis ciuman Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun meninju perut Kyuhyun hingga namja itu tertohok di perutnya. Ia terjungkang ke belakang dan penonton tertawa melihatnya.

"Kau menyiksa suamimu sendiri, Min" keluh Kyuhyun manja.

"Itulah yang akan kulakukan mulai sekarang, pabbo! Seenaknya kau menciumku di depan semuanya!" seru Sungmin kembali mencak-mencak.

"Salah siapa sewaktu di altar kau tak berciuman denganku!"

"Salahkan kau yang terlalu mesum, pabbo! Ciuman tidak harus di altar!" seru Sungmin tak mau kalah.

"Jadi kau ingin ciuman dimana?"

BLANK

Sungmin terdiam ketika Kyuhyun bertanya begitu. Percikan kemerahan menyebar merata di setiap sisi pipinya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tapi untuk saat ini Sungmin tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang ambigu itu.

Jauh dari gazebo tempat dilaksanakannnya outdoor party pernikahan Sungmin, Jungmo dengan pandangan sedih menatap Sungmin yang baginya terlihat bahagia. Ia tidak peduli dengan kesedihan dan lukanya selama ini. Yang terpenting Sungmin bahagia, dan itu cukup untuknya. Meskipun kebahagiaan Sungan tidak ada dalam dirinya.

Meskipun yang pertama tadi gagal, pelemparan bunga tetap harus di lakukan. Karena Sungmin sebenarnya ingin Eunhyuk mendapatkan buket bunga itu. Sungmin tahu impian Eunhyuk untuk menikah bersamanya tidak tercapai karena orang tua Donghae sedang sakit dan Eunhyuk tidak bisa menikah di saat seperti itu. Tapi Sungmin berjanji untuk melemparkan buket bunga itu pada Eunhyuk, dan janji harus di tepati, kan.

Sungmin kembali bersiap membelakangi para yeoja yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk memperebutkan buket bunga Sungmin. Termasuk Eunhyuk yang mengambil posisi belakang, karena ia sudah tahu Sungmin pasti akan melemparnya dengan sangat kuat. Bagaimana dengan gangguan yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan? Tenang saja., Donghae sudah mengantisipasi hal ini, dan emnyuruh pengawal keluarganya untuk mengawasi Kyuhyun sementara ia melihat Eunhyuk berjuang di kejauhan

Sungmin mulai melempar. Lemparannya sangat kuat dan bahkan melewati Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tak bisa menjangkaunya, dan mencoba berlari mengejarnya. Buket bunga itu terlempar mengarah ke tempat Donghae dan Kyuhyun berada, dan kemudian mendarat di… tangan Kyuhyun.

Wajah Eunhyuk mulai menunjukkan wajah kecewanya ketika ia tak bisa mendapatkan buket bunga itu. Sungmin yang melihat wajah merengut Eunhyuk, kemudian mendeathglare Kyuhyun habis-habisan dan mendekatinya dengan garang. Jangan lupakan wajah menyeramkan Donghae ketika melihat wajah sedih kekasihnya akibat buket bunga itu jatuh ke tangan Kyuhyun.

"Buket bunga itu BUKAN UNTUK PENGANTIN PRIA!" seru Sungmin dan Donghae bersamaan. Kyuhyun tercekat dan mulai gugup ketakutan.

"Kau ini! Gara-gara kau Hyukkie jadi nangis begitu!" umpat Donghae kesal.

"Dari tadi kau mengganggu saja. Maumu apa, hah?!" seru Sungmin tak kalah kesalnya.

"Ah.. i.. itu.. "

Akhirnya di hari pernikahannya, Cho Kyuhyun terpaksa menerima dua bogem mentah karena ketidak beruntungannya kali ini. Yah, meskipun ia berhasil mendapatkan ciuman pertama Sungmin di hari pernikahannya, tapi apakah Dewi Fortuna masih berpihak padanya, setelah ia memasuki kehidupan pernikahannya?

Semoga Sang Dewi sedikit menoleh dan berbaik hati pada Kyuhyun, walaupun tolehannya hanya satu derajat, dan Kyuhyun harap begitu.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N

Akhirnya chapter empat rilis. Terima kasih sudah mendukung fic gaje dan fic yang sebelumnya, sampai saat ini.. unttuk kedepannya, saya akan mengupdate kira-kira seminggu sekali karena waktu yang sangat sibuk, dan tanggung jawab besar yang saya emban dari takdir.. Ada seorang author terkenal d ffn screenplays yg resign karena suatu alasan. Saya katakan diawal saja, ada kemungkinan saya akan bernasib sama dengan beliau. Jadi kemungkinan **The Evil and Foolish Alergic** adalah dua judul fanfiction terakhir saya..

Jadi mohon harap maklum, kalau saya update sangat lama, atau bahkan ff itu hiatus, dan lebih parahnya lagi saya hiatus tanpa pamit. Menurut saya, alasan saya ini jauh lebih para dibanding alasan author yang resign tersebut karena, author tersebut berada di tahun terakhir SMA, sementara saya masih di tahun kedua SMA. Jika sampai beberapa bulan lalu author tersebut masih bisa publish ff, maka saya di awal tahun terakhir SMA, sudah tidak bisa membuka laptop barang sesenti pun.

Maaf jika saya katakan ini diawal padahal perpisahan ini masih lumayan lama. Yang pertama karena saya tidak tahu, saya harus pergi secara total kapan, karena sewaktu-waktu saya bisa pergi kapan saja. Yang kedua, saya hanya ingin membuat kalian maklum dan paham kekurangan author yang terkadang tidak bisa dikatakan secara langsung.

Dari semuanya, saya ucapkan terima kasih atas dukungan dari fanfiction pertama saya hingga saat ini. Ini adalah pertemuan yang sangat singkat, dan saya sangat menyesal jika ternyata harus seperti ini. Manusia tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan di masa depan, dan hanya bisa bergantung pada jalan yang di laluinya. Demi jalan yang harus saya lalui, saya harus rela meninggalkan apapun yang terlewati ini.

Terima kasih atas semuanya. Semoga di lain waktu, kita bisa bertemu lagi di ff saya yang lebih fresh dan lebih daebaak dari sebelumnya. Saya juga akan berusaha mengupdate ff saya yang masih tersisa.

N/B

Saya alay? Maafkan karena ke-alay-an ini.. saya juga tidak berharap menulis hal seperti ini kecuali karena keadaan.

Signed

Kang Sung Hye


	5. Chapter 5

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan ketika sinar matahari mulai masuk ke jendela, dan menyilaukan pandangannya. Sudah pagi rupanya. Sungmin terdiam sejenak, untuk menyempurnakan kesadarannya. Setelah pulih sepenuhnya, yeoja itu terbangun dengan memegangi kepalanya yang sdikit pusing, karena kebanyakan tidur.

Sungmin melenguh pelan ketika ia meregangkan otot-otot kantuknya. Tekuk punggung ke kiri belakang, tekuk punggung ke kanan… eh? Ada seonggok dalam selimut putih itu membuat Sungmin penasaran. Kenapa? Karena tidak mungkin onggokan itu adalah guling atau bantal. Tak mungkin bantal dan guling bisa menjadi onggokan memanjang dalam selimut.

Sungmin mengernyit curiga dan menyentuh onggokan itu perlahan. Sentuhan pertama, tak ada reaksi. Sentuhan kedua? Onggokan itu diam tak merespon. Segera saja Sungmin menendangnya dan langsung terdengar erangan sakit dari seorang namja di bawah ranjang.

"Tak bisakah kau membangunkanku dengan mesra, Minnie-ah?" tanya namja itu, Kyuhyun, dengan mengusap kepalanya yang sakit karena mencium lantai.

"Lho, onggokan itu kau?" bukannya menjawab keluhan Kyuhyun, Sungmin malah balas bertanya sok tak berdosa.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan aku, SU-A-MI-MU!" seru Kyuhyun menegaskan statusnya. Sungmin meringis polos dan tak mempedulikan bagaimana Kyuhyun mengeluh karena hal ini. Yeoja itu memilih pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan gerah di tubuh.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun menatap kepergian Sungmin dengan murung. Ia menghela nafas lelah dan merebahkan kembali tubuhnya di ranjang empuk itu. Namja itu menatap terawangan, atap kamar dan melamun.

"Sudah keberapakalinya, hal ini terjadi?" keluh Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Evil and Foolish Alergic**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa? Kau disiksa?" pertanyaan Donghae begitu tajam menusuk hati Kyuhyun yang begitu depresi dengan kehidupan rumah tangganya yang baru menginjak seminggu.

"Aku saja sampai sekarang masih perjaka" tambah Kyuhyun, membuat Donghae dan Eunhyuk , di sebelahnya, menambah jutaan nilai minus untuknya.

"Apa? Kau masih perjaka?" kali ini pertanyaan Eunhyuk yang sangat keras itu, membuat Kyuhyun semakin menunduk murung atau lebih tepatnya malu, karena berbagai sudut pandang orang di restoran, melihat mereka.

"Bisakah kalian tidak mempermalukanku dengan pertanyaan bodoh itu? Kalian membuatku seperti namja yang tidak bisa menyentuh istriku saja" seru Kyuhyun gusar.

"Lho, bukankah memang itu yang terjadi" kata Eunhyuk tak peduli dan lebih memilih menyeruput jus strawberrynya.

"Malang sekali dirimu. Kau mencintai istrimu, tapi istrimu beringas begitu" Kyuhyun mendeathglare Donghae karena komentarnya dan akhirnya lebih memilih menghela nafas karena ia lelah marah-marah tak berguna pada pasangan hiperaktif yang menyusahkan baginya.

"Kalian hanya bisa berkomentar dan menyalahkanku. Setidaknya berikan aku satu usul jitu, dan kedatanganku pada kalian takkan sia-sia!" Kyuhyun mendengus kesal dan menumpu dagu dengan tangannya.

"Usul jitu?" Donghae bergumam seraya mengunyah kentang goreng pesanan mereka. "Apa, ya?" namja itu bertanya-tanya seraya mencolekkan kentang gorengnya ke saus tomat. "Menurutmu bagaimana, chagi?" tanya Donghae pada kekasihnya, Eunhyuk.

"Entahlah. Nanti saja dibahasnya, aku ingin memesan lagi" kata Eunhyuk tak peduli dan memanggil pelayan untuk mencatat pesanannya. "Pelayan!"

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun seakan tak ada lagi yang harus di lakukan, sementara Kyuhyun mulai putus asa. Donghae tersenyum tipiss dan menepuk pundak Kyuhyun untuk memberinya semangat. "Ini baru seminggu, mungkin saja Sungmin gugup denganmu"

"Itu, benar" kata Eunhyuk menimpali disela-sela acara pemilihan pesanan ronde kedua baginya, dan bagi seorang pelayan di sebelahnya. "Sungmin baru kali ini berhubungan dengan namja, dan itu kau. Harusnya kau memakluminya dan memberi yeoja itu waktu untuk bersiap" kata Eunhyuk masih berkutat pada daftar menunya. "Aku pilih Honeymoon Crepes ini" kata Eunhyuk menunjuk sebuah crepes berbentuk bulan dengan lumeran madu diatasnya. Tapi berkat itu Donghae jadi mempunyai ide.

"Nah, itu!" seru Donghae semangat.

"Apanya?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah tak peduli lagi dengan apapun usul yang masuk, karena ia benar-benar putus asa.

"Dengarkan dulu! Kau bisa mengajak Sungmin berbulan madu" kata Donghae yang tiba-tiba merasa bangga dengan usulnya itu.

"Ah, aku jadi lupa" gumam Eunhyuk. Yeoja itu membuka tas kecilnya dan mengeluarkan amplop putih lalu menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun. "Ini"

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran melihat amplop putih itu. Apalagi Donghae yang tidak tahu rencana Eunhyuk sebelumnya.

"Ini hadiah pernikahan kalian, dari kami. Bukalah" Kyuhyun mengambil amplop putih itu dan membukanya.

"Tiket pesawat, ke Okinawa?" tanya Kyuhyun tak yakin. Eunhyuk mengangguk mantap sementara Donghae menatap yeoja itu curiga.

"Jangan-jangan uang celengan ikanku yang hilang kemarin, kau ambil untuk namja setan ini?" tanya Donghae curiga.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Eunhyuk mengendikkan bahu tidak peduli dan kembali menyeruput jus strawberrynya.

"Chagi! Kau keterlaluan! Kau pasti telah menyiksa celengan ikanku dengan sadis untuk membukanya. Iya, kan!" seru Donghae protes.

"Chagi, kau yang keterlaluan. Sudah tahu sahabatmu menikah, tapi kau sama sekali tidak memberikannya hadiah. Hampir sembilan puluh person uang bulan madu mereka adalah uangku, kau tahu? Hanya dengan menambahkan celengan ikanmu itu, dan semua pas" seru Eunhyuk tak mau kalah.

"Tapi…"

"Kalian.." belum selesai Donghae menyergah Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun sudah memotongnya. "Gomapta. Kalian memang terbaik" kata Kyuhyun dengan senyum terharunya. Sementara Donghae dan Eunhyuk malah menatap malas namja itu.

"Hentikan wajah sok terharu mu itu! Sangat tidak cocok" komentar Donghae kesal. Antara celengannya yang diambil Eunhyuk, dan wajah 'terharu' Kyuhyun yang membuatnya mual.

"Ya! Aku ini beterimakasih padamu! Harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku, karena aku sudah mau berterimakasih padamu!" seru Kyuhyun malah mencak-mencak.

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Sekarang yang terpenting kau seret yeoja itu sekarang ke bandara untuk bulan madu kalian" kata Donghae mengusulkan dan segera membuat Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Saat ini?"

"Kau pikir kami menyuruhmu setelah kiamat?" seru Eunhyuk yang jadi kesal melihat suami sahabatnya itu yang begitu pabbo disaat terpenting.

"Ah, baiklah" Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari duduknya dan membungkuk. "Gamsahamnida" seru namja itu seraya pergi dari kafe tersebut.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Donghae begitu melihat namja sahabatnya itu telah menghilang dari peraduannya. Namja brunette itupun menyandarkan punggungnya, sementara tangannya mengalungi bahu Eunhyuk yang bersandar seraya menyeruput jus strawberry yang baru saja di pesan. "Dasar bocah itu" gumam Donghae. "Disaat penting begini, pabbonya gak ketulungan"

"Hmm.." Eunhyuk berdeham setuju.

"Eh, chagi. Bagaimana kalau kita mengikuti mereka?" tanya Donghae, seraya mendekati wajah kekasihnya yang begitu imut saat meneguk jus strawberrynya.

"Maksudmu?"

Dan pertanyaan Eunhyuk dibalas oleh seringaian mesum namjachingu-nya tentang hal ini.

.

.

.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya perlahan ketika sinar matahari menusuk pejaman matanya. Yeoja itu termangu sendiri ketika mendapati dirinya sudah tidak lagi berada di kamar pink-nya lagi. "Dimana?" tanya Sungmin entah pada siapa. Yeoja itu tersadar ketika interior tempat ia tidur, mirip dengan penginapan Jepang.

"Ah, chagi kau sudah bangun?" suara baritone Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, membuat yeoja itu terbelalak seketika.

"Kau yang membawaku kemari, ya?" sosor Sungmin tajam.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini kan bulan madu kita" Kyuhyun berujar santai seraya menengguk sake pesanannya yang terasa hangat di kerongkongannya.

"Sialan! Aku tidak mau bulan madu, pabbo! Pulangkan aku sekarang!" seru Sungmin segera beranjak dan menghampiri lemarinya untuk berkemas.

"Eits.." Kyuhyun segera mengehentikan pergerakan Sungmin dengan mengurung yeoja itu di dinding lemari dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau mau kita menikah tanpa bulan madu?"

"Memangnya aku menginginkan bulan madu? Cepat pulangkan aku!" gertak Sungmin berani.

"Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana?" Kyuhyun bertanya seraya mendekati Sungmin perlahan. Sungmin terkesiap dan mulai memundurkan tubuhnya ketika Kyuhyun mendekatinya. Yeoja itu terkejut ketika ternyata ia sudah sampai di dinding kamar dan Kyuhyun tersenyum karena tampaknya Sungmin tak bisa lari darinya. Apalagi kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang mengunci ruang geraknya.

"Mau apa, kau? Pulangkan aku!" seru Sungmin menggertak Kyuhyun, namun dalam hatinya ia meras gugup luar biasa. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menggeleng licik.

"Oh, no. Tidak bisa chagi. Aku ingin disini seminggu dari sekarang" kata Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang semakin mendekati wajah Sungmin. Yeoja itu kembali memundurkan tubuhnya, namun sia-sia karena Sungmin terkurung, sekarang.

"Apa, kau bilang? Seminggu dari sekarang? Aku banyak pekerjaan kantor menumpuk, pabbo!" seru Sungmin. "Pergi!" Sungmin mencoba mendorong Kyuhyun, namun namja itu tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Tidak bisa. Appa bilang, tak perlu mempermasalahkan pekerjaan. Langsung bawa kau saja ke Jepang" Kyuhyun menyengir licik dan Sungmin berdecak kesal.

"Ha? Kau bilang Appa? Berani sekali kau menyebut Appa-ku, sebagai sebutan Appa!" Sungmin mulai mengamuk lagi. "Asal kau tahu, ya. Aku tidak pernah menyetujuinya. Aku tidak mau Appaku kau ambil, dan aku juga.."

"Dasar, pabbo…" seru Kyuhyun memutus umpatan Sungmin, dan segera namja itu memajukan tengkuknya hingga akhirnya kedua bibir itu bersentuhan.

DEG

Sungmin tercekat. Bibir plum yang selalu dibanggakannya karena sudah dua puluh enam tahun ini, tidak pernah tersentuh bibir namja manapun, harus ternodai saat ini. Yaitu saat namja berstatuskan suaminya ini menyentuhnya.

Kyuhyun semakin menekan bibirnya, seiring dengan melenguhnya Sungmin karena banyak hal yang terjadi dalam dirinya. Rangsangan luar dari Kyuhyun, sekaligus sesuatu aneh yang muncul perlahan. Hatinya terasa hangat dan meleleh seperti cokelat leleh yang meluber hangat. Ruang hatinya terasa sangat nyaman dengan kehangatan suhu tubuh Kyuhyun yang menguar karena namja itu mandi di onsen.

"Nggh…" alis Sungmin bertautan ketika Kyuhyun memiringkan Sungmin dengan tangan kirinya, dan dengan ibu jarinya, namja itu membuka celah di bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun membenarkan posisinya menjadi setengah berdiri dengan lututnya, sementara lidahnya ia selipkan dan langsung membelit lidah Sungmin. "Nggh… " Sungmin tak bisa bernafas dengan benar ketika lidah Kyuhyun membelit lidahnya. Namja itu membuat Sungmin terpaksa meneguk air ludahnya sendiri dan membuat Sungmin semakin lemas hanya karena ciuman pertamanya. Tangan kiri Kyuhyun bergerak meraba punggung Sungmin yang berbalutkan yukata tidur tipis.

Sungmin tersadar ketika Kyuhyun menyentuh punggungnya. Foxy bundarnya melebar seakan tersadar dari mimpi panjangnya. Disela-sela kecapan bibir mereka, Sungmin mengumpulkan kekuatannya di lutut, dan dengan penuh tenaga, ia menendang keras perut Kyuhyun.

"Ugh, Min!" Kyuhyun jatuh tersungkur, dengan memegangi perutnya bekas tendangan Sungmin.

"Salahkan ulahmu yang menodai bibirku, pabbo" seru Sungmin seraya merapikan kembali yukatanya. "Eh," Sungmin terpaku sejenak mendapati penampilannya. Seingatnya kemarin malam ia tidur dengan piyama. Kenapa sekarang ia sudah ber-yukata? Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat sadarnya Sungmin yang sangat lambat tentang yukatanya.

Entah karena pengaruh berciuman dengan Kyuhyun, membuat otak Sungmin tak bisa berpikir dengan cepat seperti biasanya hanya untuk memikirkan kenapa pakaiannya bisa berganti. Namun, begitu melihat kikikan tawa Kyuhyun saat namja itu berlalu dari sungkurannya, membuat Sungmin mengerti. Kyuhyunlah yang mengganti piyama yeoja itu dengan yukata tipis. Sungmin menggeram dan mendeathglare Kyuhyun dengan penuh semangat.

"SIALAN KAU, CHO KYUHYUN!" seru Sungmin kesal. "KUBUNUH, KAU!" Sungmin berlari mengejar Kyuhyun yang masih tertawa tidak jelas dan berlari menghindari kejaran Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak peduli. Pokoknya kembalikan aku ke Seoul, SE-KA-RANG!" seru Sungmin seraya menusuk kencang steaknya dengan garpu. Rupanya ia masih kesal pada Kyuhyun sejak tadi pagi, bahkan sampai malam ini.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, Min. Kita akan kembali seminggu lagi" ucap Kyuhyun santai seraya menyesap cold tea-nya.

Sungmin mendengus kesal dan mengiris steak-nya dengan penuh kekesalan "Tidak ada kita. Kalau kau ingin pulang seminggu lagi silahkan. Tapi aku akan pulang sekarang" seru Sungmin tak ambil peduli. Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar restoran hotel. Kyuhyun tersenyum santai dan menikmati kembali makan malamnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sungmin kembali datang dengan penuh aura kegelapan yang membara. Terlihat sekali wajah kemarahannya yang menyeramkan dan itu ditujukan pasti kearah Kyuhyun. Namja muda yang dengan santainya menghabiskan steak itu dan menghidupkan PSP-nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin geram.

"Bermain PSP" jawab Kyuhyun santai. Sungmin mendengus tak suka dan kembali pada Kyuhyun.

"Bukan itu maksudku! Kau kemanakan paspor dan visaku?!" tanya Sungmin tajam namun Kyuhyun tak menghiraukannya dan asyik bermain benda hitam yang menjadi terlihat sangat menjengkelkan bagi Sungmin, ketika benda itu dimainkan oleh Kyuhyun. "Jawab pertanyaanku!" seru Sungmin mengambil PSP namja itu.

"Hei!?" Kyuhyun berumpat tidak suka, namun kejengkelannya berubah saat melihat raut serius Sungmin. Dalam hati Kyuhyun menyengir senang, ketika apa yang ia rencanakan benar-benar terjadi.

"Paspor dan visamu? Aku simpan. Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun (sok) tidak peduli.

"Kenapa, kau bilang? Ya! Aku tidak bisa pulang ke Seoul tanpa dua benda itu!" seru Sungmin kesal.

"Kalau begitu tak usah pulang" Kyuhyun duduk kembali dan memanggil seorang pelayan lewat telepon. Sepertinya ia akan memesan makanan lagi.

"Aku harus pulang, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Tapi kau harus berbulan madu denganku, Cho Sungmin!" balas Kyuhyun tak peduli. Raut kesenangan dalam hatinya, hampir saja menguar ketika melihat decakan tidak suka dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun kembali (pura-pura) tidak peduli dan lebih mementingkan seorang pelayang yang datang dengan buku menunya. "Wah pelayan yeoja" gumam Kyuhyun. Namja itu segera menarik Sungmin duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

"Ap.. apa yang kau?"

"Sshhtt.. pelayan yang datang yeoja. Kau duduklah di dekatku. Apa kau ingin mengurusku kalau alergiku kambuh karena menyentuh nooma pelayan itu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Mau tidak mau, Sungmin membenarkan perkataan Kyuhyun dan lebih memilih menurut. Meskipun sebenarnya hatinya sudah diremas-remas ingin segera memiting kepala namja itu dan merebut kembali paspor dan visa-nya, sehingga ia bisa pulang ke Seoul malam ini.

DEG

Sungmin terkesiap ketika jemari Kyuhyun tak sengaja menyentuh jemarinya. Yeoja ittu terdiam sejenak saat menangkap hal itu. Dengan iseng, ia menggerakkan jarinya naik turun, membuat jari-jari Kyuhyun ikut bergoyang. Sementara itu, Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan pilihan menu makan malam ronde ke duanya, tersenyum ketika melihat kemarahan Sungmin surut dengan cepat. Yeoja itu malah bermain-main dengan jari tangan Kyuhyun.

'Akan kubayar lima kali lipat kalau pesanan ini datang sesuai timming yang kuminta' bisik Kyuhyun pada pelayan yeoja itu.

"Aku pesan spaghettinya, dan iced capucchinno milk-nya satu" kata Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum pada pelayan itu. "Kau mau makan apa, Min?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tersadar dari permainannya yang mengasikkan, Sungmin menjadi gugup sendiri entah mengapa.

"Ah, sepertimu saja.. tapi minumannya jus strawberry" kata Sungmin kemudian. Si Pelayan undur diri dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berdua.

"Nah, sekarang…"

"Ya! Masalah yang tadi!" seru Sungmin memutuskan perkataan Kyuhyun. "Kau kemanakan paspor dan visaku?"

"Aku menyimpannya" jawab Kyuhyun santai, seraya bersandar dan melipat kedua tangannya.

"Apa? Kembalikan! Aku harus pulang!"

"Tidak, sampai kau menemaniku seminggu ini!" Sungmin mendengus kesal sementara Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat kekesalan istrinya.

"Apa ketawa-ketawa? Tidak lucu, pabbo! Cepat kembalikan paspor dan visaku!" Sungmin menyodorkan tangannya meminta paspor dan visanya kembali, tapi tawa Kyuhyun semakin keras. "Kembalikan pas.."

Kalimat Sungmin terputus ketika Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dan kembali mengecup bibir plum itu cepat. Wajah yeoja itu memerah karena Kyuhyun melakukannya di tempat umum. Harusnya ia tak perlu malu karena namja itu memesan tempat privasi yang memang sedikit remang dan tertutup.

"Kenapa menciumku di tempat seperti ini, ha?" seru Sungmin kesal.

"Lalu kau ingin kucium dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menumpukan dagu dengan tangan kanannya di meja, dan pandangannya menatap Sungmin dengan menggoda.

"Di ka.. hei! Kenapa aku malah terlihat yang paling ingin melakukannya!"

"Oh, ya. Kita belum melakukannya. Bagaimana kalau setelah menghabiskan makan malam ronde kedua ini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan seringai setannya.

"Ap.. apa? SHIREO!" wajah Sungmin semakin memerah. Yeoja itu membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kyuhyun untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Apalagi detak jantung yang tidak pernah berhenti berdegup kencang ketika bersama namja itu. 'Jantung sialan! Diamlah!' umpat Sungmin meringis kesal.

"Kenapa? Kita kan suami istri. Sudah seharusnya kita melakukannya" rayu Kyuhyun seraya memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Yeoja itu terkejut dengan tindakan agresif Kyuhyun yang mulai berani memeluknya, setelah menciumnya tadi. Kalau sudah begitu, apa lagi yang akan dilakukan namja itu?

"Lepaskan!"seru Sungmin kesal. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun tapi namja itu malah menumpukkan dagunya di bahu kanan Sungmin. Bahkan kepala namja itu malah masuk ke cerukan leher Sungmin dan menghirup aroma yeoja itu sebanyak-banyaknya. Sungmin memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah, tengah menjilat leher putih polosnya. "Ngh.." Sungmin menahan lenguhannya sekuat tenaga, tapi tetap tidak bisa. Meskipun ia selalu melawan pada Kyuhyun, tapi jika namja itu sudah bertindak, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi. Bahkan kemampuan martial arts-nya hilang seketika.

"Kalau kau mau, kita bisa melakukannya dengan cepat di sini" ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tercekat.

"SHIREO!"

"Kenapa? Ini kan tempat VIP di restoran ini, Min. Tidak akan ketahuan, kok"

"Kalau aku tidak mau, ya TIDAK!" Sungmin mendengus dan menyikut rusuk Kyuhyun. Namja itu melepaskan pelukannya dan mengerang sakit.

"Kenapa kau selalu menyiksaku, Min" keluh Kyuhyun mengelus rusuknya yang disikut Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau selalu menggodaku?!" balas Sungmin gusar. "Aissh.. kemana makanannya? Lama sekali!" begitu mendengar seruan Sungmin, para pelayan makanan yang sedari tadi menunggu tanda-tanda untuk mengeluarkan makanan, segera berjalan masuk dan menghidangkan makan malam ronde kedua itu. "Hwe?" Sungmin melongo ketika pelayan itu datang dengan sangat cepat bahkan seakan-akan para pelayan itu selalu ada, sampai-sampai begitu Sungmin berkata, langsung datang detik itu juga.

"Hmm.." gumaman santai Kyuhyun, membuat insting Sungmin bekerja. Jadi ini siasat namja itu? Sepeninggal para pelayan, Sungmin kembali melirik Kyuhyun tajam.

"Apa ini rencanamu? Membuat pelayan terlambat menghidangkan makanan, sehingga bisa menggodaku?"

"Kenapa aku harus begitu? Merepotkan sekali. Kalau mereka tidak mau, mungkin aku harus merogoh kocek untuk membayar mereka. Itu adalah pemborosan" kata Kyuhyun santai seraya tangannya mulai mengiris steak-nya. Sungmin menautkan alisnya curiga, namun pada akhirnya ia memilih tak ambil peduli karena sungguh, ia sangat lelah sekarang kalau harus berdebat dengan Kyuhyun lagi. Meskipun Kyuhyun bukanlah satu-satunya namja dalam hidupnya, tapi hanya Kyuhyun-lah namja yang bisa membuat ia kesal, marah, berdebar, dan lelah (karena sering berdebat, tentunya), dari semua namja yang pernah ia temui.

.

.

.

Sungmin menghela nafas. Tangannya menyetuh dinding pintu kamar mandi, ragu apakah ia harus keluar atau tidak. Posisinya sekarang adalah di kamar mandi dengan berbalutkan handuk. Sungmin merutuki kepayahannya karena begitu masuk kamar, ia langsung masuk kamar mandi, tanpa mengambil baju ganti. Alhasil, begitu selesai mandi, ia tidak bisa berpakaian karena (tentunya) ada Kyuhyun disana.

Akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk keluar perlahan. Daripada di kamar mandi terus. Bisa kedinginan, nanti. Sungmin mengintip situasi kamar terlebih dahulu. Dilihatnya tak ada sosok namja jangkung menyebalkan itu disana. Mungkin namja itu keluar, atau apalah. Sungmin tak peduli.

"Bagus! Namja itu tidak ada!' seru Sungmin keluar, seraya keluar dan menghampiri lemari pakaian. "Ini harus cepat, atau…" kalimat Sungmin terputus ketika dilihatnya seisi lemari pakaian, berisikan pakaian tipis. "Ap.. apa-apaan, ini?" Sungmin tercengang melihat isi pakaian yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya itu. "Kenapa bisa ada pakaian transparan begini? Kenapa tidak sekalian tidak pakai baju saja?"

"Aku setuju denganmu"

"Hwa!" Sungmin menjerit kaget ketika Kyuhyun sudah di belakangnya. Sontak ia membenarkan letak handuknya namun tampaknya ia harus lebih waspada karena Kyuhyun sudah mengurungnya dengan kedua tangan namja itu.

"Kau berpendapat yang tepat, sayangku. Aku juga setuju denganmu" kata Kyuhyun dengan seringainya. Sungmin meneguk ludahnya, karena gugup dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. "Kau tahu? Tadi Umma menelponku, katanya minta aegi yang sangan imut-imut dan lucu. Bagaimana kalau kita mengabulkannya…" Kyuhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya di cerukan leher Sungmin dan menyesapi wangi sabun Sungmin sembari menjilat sisa-sisa air mandi Sungmin yang belum kering. "…sekarang?"

Sungmin menunduk tercekat. Ia mengencangkan eratan tangannya pada handuknya agar tidak terlepas. Jantungnya semakin berdetak ketika Kyuhyun menarik dagunya keatas agar yeoja itu bisa memandang mata Kyuhyun fokus. Tapi Sungmin tidak tahan. Ia tidak kuat menahan pesona Kyuhyun lewat mata namja itu. Sungmin sedikit memalingkan wajah dan pandangannya. Seakan tahu keraguan istrinya, Kyuhyun meraih rahang bawah Sungmin dan mengecup bibir plum itu perlahan.

Sungmin terkejut. Namun ketika dirasakannya namja itu meremas bibirnya dengan bibir namja itu, membuat Sungmin sedikit luluh. Alisnya bertaut sayu, dan regangan tangannya di handuknya mulai mengendur. Kyuhyun kembali membuka celah bibir Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya dan menyelipkan lidahnya di mulut Sungmin.

"Nggh.." Sungmin melenguh, ketika lidah Kyuhyun menggoyangkan lidahnya dengan lembut. Matanya perlahan memejam dan merasakan lembutnya ciuman keduanya dengan namja itu. Sungmin tak menyadari, tangannya telah meraih tengkuk Kyuhyun dan menariknya. Membuat ciuman mereka semakin intens. Sungmin juga tak sadar jika ia sekarang sudah berada di bawah Kyuhyun, tiduran di ranjang. Ciuman mereka semakin panas dan intim, dan Sungmin tidak peduli lagi dengan hal apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin melenguh ketika dirasakannya sebuah pergerakan aneh di kakinya. Kenapa kakinya inin tidak mau berhenti bergerak? Astaga, Sungmin sudah lelah dan mengantuk. Ia butuh tidur yang sangat panjang, jadi jangan buat ia tambah capai sampai tidak bisa bangun. Mata Sungmin terbuka perlahan ketika sebuah kecupan hangat menyapanya.

"Pagi.." sapa Kyuhyun dengan senyum pagi cerah yang merekah penuh kebahagiaan itu. Sontak Sungmin teringat kejadian semalam dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di dalam dada bidang Kyuhyun yang polos. "Wah, ternyata membangunkanmu dengan cara begitu, sangat ampuh eoh." Komentar Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya lebih dalam, seakan tidak mau menunjukkan wajahnya memerahnya di hadapan namja itu. "Hei! Kau bisa sesak nafas, kalau semakin kedalam begitu!" seru Kyuhyun seraya mendorong tubuh Sungmin agar lepas dari zona amannya. Kyuhyun terkesiap ketika melihat wajah meemerah Sungmin yang menahan rasa malunya. Namja itu tersenyum dan mengelus surai istrinya dengan lembut. "Waeyo, chagi?"

"Kk.. kau.." Sungmin menggigit bawah bibirnya dan menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa?"

"Kk.. kau menodaiku. Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" seru Sungmin emosional. Kyuhyun terpaku dan sesaat tersenyum lagi.

"Tanpa disuruh, pun aku akan bertanggung jawab. Tentu saja, karena aku suamimu. Dan kita sudah menikah" jawab Kyuhyun menenangkan Sungmin. Sungmin memilih menunduk dan menyandarkan dahinya di dada Kyuhyun, sementara namja itu merengkuh tubuh Sungmin semakin dalam ke pelukannya. "Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu"

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menghabiskan waktu bulan madu mereka. Mereka pergi ke pantai, barjalan-jalan, mengunjungi festival kembang api, dan banyak yang mereka lakukan. Termasuk hubungan malam. Kyuhyun merasa sangat senang, begitu juga dengan Sungmin. Namun, namja itu sedikit khawatir karena selama ini, dialah yang mengungkapkan rasa cintanya. Sedangkan Sungmin sama sekali tidak menjawabnya, apalagi mengatakannya lebih dulu.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Kyuhyun suatu hari, ketika mereka sedang di pantai dan memandangi sunset. Namja itu sedikit gugup mendengar jawaban dari Sungmin yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun. "Min?" Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin, namun tak ada respon dari yeoja itu. Ternyata Sungmin tertidur di bahu Kyuhyun. Mungkin ia lelah bermain air dengan suaminya di pantai Okinawa seharian. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, dan mulai membopong Sungmin untuk membawanya pulang ke hotel.

Sementara itu, Sungmin ternyata belum tidur. Ia hanya berpura-pura untuk menghindari pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Dalam hati yeoja itu, ada rasa bersalah karena selama ini tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan suaminya itu. Meski mereka sudah berhubungan selama tiga hari itu, sesungguhnya Sungmin masih bingung dengan perasaannya. Ia masih tidak bisa memastikan perasaannya itu.

"Maaf, Kyu"

.

.

.

Sungmin terduduk di bangku taman dengan air mancur di depannya. Ia sedang menunggu Kyuhyun yang pergi membelikan mereka minuman. Sembari menunggu suaminya itu, Sungmin termangu memikirkan semuanya. Ia menghela nafas, tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Apa ia harus berbohong pada Kyuhyun? Apa ia harus bersikap, selayaknya istri yang mencintai suaminya? Apa ia harus berpura-pura mencintai namja itu? Tapi sampai kapan? Sungmin tak tega menyakiti namja itu. Meskipun Kyuhyun sering membuatnya kesal, tapi Sungmin juga punya hati manusia yang tidak bisa menyakiti perasaan orang lain.

"Lakukan saja terus" gumam Sungmin pada diri sendiri. "Lalu, ketika semua kebohongan menjadi kenyataan. Bukankah akan lebih baik jika hal itu terjadi?" gumam Sungmin sekali lagi.

Trrr… Trrr… Trrr…

Ponsel Sungmin berdering. Yeoja itu membuka ponselnya dan membaca nama Eunhyuk tertera disana. Rupanya yeoja monyet itu menelpon. Sungmin mengangkatnya segera.

"Yeoboseyo"

"_Minnie, ah!" _seru Eunhyuk senang.

"Kenapa menelponku?" tanya Sungmin malas.

"_Oh, gitu. Jadi karena sekarang kau sedang bermesraan dengan suamimu, begitu aku menelpon kau langsung kesal padaku, begitu? Kau harusnya berterima kasih padaku karena akulah yang memberikanmu tiket bulan madu itu_!" seru Eunhyuk berbangga diri.

"Jadi kau yang memberikan tiket terkutuk itu?" tanya Sungmin.

"_Memang kenapa kalau iya? Kau berhutang budi padaku!"_

"Hei! Kenapa kau merasa seakan-akan kau telah berjasa besar dalam kehidupanku?" tanya Sungmin kesal. "Asal kau tahu, kami belum melakukan apapun!" seru Sungmin berbohong.

"_Yang benar?"_

"Tentu saja! Dia saja yang menggodaku terus, bagaimana aku bisa memahami hatinya. Menggoda yeoja seperti itu,membuat ia terlihat seperti seorang playboy di mataku" jawab Sungmin tegas. Sebenarnya ini terpaksa ia ucapkan karena ia malu dengan Eunhyuk yang seakan mengerti semuanya. Ia masih enggan mengatakan semuanya.

"_Kau tidak boleh seperti itu, Min. Kyuhyun, suamimu itu, sangat mencintaimu. Bukalah hatimu untuknya, Min. kalau bukan dengan Kyuhyun, kau akan dengan siapa? Menyentuh namja sekali saja, alergimu langsung begitu"_ nasehat Eunhyuk membuat Sungmin terdiam. Ia jadi menyesal berkata seperti itu sebelumnya. Ingin ia menyanggupi ucapan Eunhyuk, tapi gengsinya terlalu tinggi untuk ditaklukkan.

"Pokoknya aku tidak suka dengannya. Habis bulan madu ini, aku akan menggugat cerainya, dan kemudian pindah ke Amerika seperti rencanaku" kata Sungmin tegas. Eunhyuk terdiam sejenak mendengarnya, dan membuat Sungmin penasaran. "Hyukkie, kau masih disana?"

"_Umm, yeah. Terserah kau saja, Min. Aku tidak bisa mencampuri urusan hidupmu lagi"_ kata Eunhyuk seraya menutup telponnya. Sungmin memandangi layar ponselnya dengan perasaan aneh.

"Ada apa dengan…" gumaman Sungmin terhenti ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun sudah dihadapannya dengan botol minuman yang jatuh. Wajah tirus namja itu mengaku dan terlihat raut kesedihan tersembunyi di balik wajah tampannya. "K.. Kyu.."

"Aku mengerti" ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terpaksa bungkam. "Jadi begitu" Sungmin terdiam merasa bersalah, dan dalam hatinya penuh rasa cemas. "Sesuai keinginanmu. Kita akan bercerai. Tak perlu menunggu bulan madu ini selesai. Hari ini juga aku akan menyanggupinya" Sungmin tercekat dan menunduk menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun. Ia merutuki kesialannya berbohong pada Eunhyuk, sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun mendengar semuanya.

"Kk.. Kyu.." Sungmin bergumam lirih ketika Kyuhyun menyodorkan paspor dan visa yang ia inginkan beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ini, milikmu. Kau bisa pulang sekarang juga. Besok, kukirimkan surat cerainya dan kau bisa tanda tangan. Setelahnya kita resmi bercerai" ujar Kyuhyun seraya berbalik pergi.

"K.. Kyu, tung.." namun Kyuhyun dengan cepat lenyap dari pandangan Sungmin.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir seminggu sejak kejadian di Okinawa. Hubungan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun semakin memburuk. Bukan masalah pertengkaran dan kekerasan rumah tangga, bahkan tidak ada hal semacam itu. Justru yang terjadi ada;ah sebuah rasa dingin. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin seperti orang lain yang tak pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya, padahal mereka tinggal bersama.

Bukan kesalahan Sungmin sepenuhnya. Kyuhyun sendiri juga menghindar dari istrinya tersebut. Meskipun namja itu sudah berkata akan bercerai dengan Sungmin tepat setelah mereka pulang dari bulan madu seminggu yang lalu, bahkan Kyuhyun benar-benar menyerahkan surat cerai plus tanda tangannya pada Sungmin. Tapi yeoja itu sama sekali belum menanda tanganinya. Kyuhyun tak tahu dan tak mau tahu, kenapa Sungmin terkesan ingin menarik kembali keinginannya untuk bercerai dengan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghela nafas lesu, ketika ia menyadari sudah hampir sebulan ia dan Kyuhyun saling berdiam. Kyuhyun benar-benar menghindarinya, dan terlihat serius untuk menceraikan Sungmin. Bukan maksud ingin rujuk kembali dengan namja itu, yang membuat Sungmin urung menandatangani surat cerainya. Ia hanya ragu. Ia tidak tahu, apakah keputusannya untuk bercerai dengan Kyuhyun adalah hal yang tepat.

Suara pintu yang terbuka dan langkah kaki yang berat membuat Sungmin yakin jika Kyuhyun telah pulang. Yeoja itu melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul satu pagi. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun pulang pagi petang. Sungmin segera bersiap pura-pura tidur ketika didengarnya derap langkah kaki Kyuhyun mendekati kamarnya.

Pintu itu terbuka dan sosok Kyuhyun masuk perlahan ke kamar Sungmin untuk tidak membuat yeoja itu terbangun. Namja itu mendekati Sungmin dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia mengelus lembut surai Sungmin perlahan, dan tatapan kecewanya menguar begitu saja.

"Kenapa kau tak bisa melihatku?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih, namun bisa di dengar dengan jelas oleh Sungmin. "Tak bisakah kau melihatku barang sesenti saja?" perasaan bersalah menyelimuti hati Sungmin. Ungkapan kekecewaan Kyuhyun membuatnya ingin segera memeluk namja itu. Tapi lagi-lagi hatinya yang plin-plan itu mencegah semuanya. "Sungguh, kau sangat plin-plan dan abu-abu. Di satu sisi, kehadiranmu membuatku merasa kau masih memiliki hatiku padamu, tapi di sisi lain mengingat kau menolakku waktu itu, membuatku bimbang. Kau membuatku mati perlahan karena kehadiranmu, Min" ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terpaku mendengarnya. Sungguh di hatinya merasakan sakit yang teramat dalam. Sungmin sudah akan beranjak bangun, namun Kyuhyun lebih dulu mengelus kepalanya lagi. "Akan lebih baik jika kau segera menandatangani surat cerai itu, dan rasa sakitku karena kehadiranmu akan segera hilang" ujar Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya ia mengecup kening Sungmin dan pergi.

Sungmin membuka matanya ketika dirasa sosok Kyuhyun telah lenyap dari kamarnya. Alis Sungmin bertaut penuh keraguan dan rasa bersalah yang teramat sangat. Belum lagi hatinya yang seperti teriris sembilu. Jika Sungmin merasakan sakit, Kyuhyun pasti lebih sakit merasakannya.

Sungmin mengambil surat cerainya di laci meja nakas. Masih ada kolom tanda tangannya yang kosong. Harusnya Sungmin membubuhkannya sejak seminggu yang lalu. Diambilnya pena, dan Sungmin mulai bersiao menandatanganinya meskipun hatinya benar-benar sangat ragu untuk melakukan hal ini.

"Kalau memang ini yang kau inginkan, akan kukabulkan" ucap Sungmin lirih. Tangannya meremas sisi kiri berkas surat cerai itu, seakan ingin menghentikan tekad Sungmin untuk menandatangani surat tersebut. "Akan kuselesaikan ini segera"

Dan tarikan garis membentuk nama 'Lee Sungmin' tergambar jelas di kolom 'Istri'.

.

.

.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia menghela nafas, ketika mendapati pagi ini, sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Pagi dimana Kyuhyun sudah pergi kerja sebelum Sungmin bangun.

Yeoja itu menghela nafas, meyakini bahwa tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk merubahnya. Sekuat apapun keingininan Sungmin untuk mengubah keadaan ini. Karena suatu keraguan hebat pasti akan menghipnotisnya. Sehingga, Sungmin tak akan melakukan apapun.

Lagi-lagi yeoja itu sarapan sendirian. Entah kenapa kali ini lebih sunyi dari biasanya. Bukannya merubah kesunyian yang tidak menyenangkan itu, Sungmin justru tertarik masuk, untuk ikut terdiam lesu. Ia sama sekali tidak bersemangat hari ini,seperti hari-hari yang lalu.

Selepas sarapan, Sungmin memilih ke kamar. Berulang kali dipandanginya surat cerai yang telah resmi ia tanda tangani itu. Kalau Sungmin menyerahkan surat cerai ini pada Kyuhyun, sudah resmilah ia dan namja itu berpisah.

Sungmin terdiam melihat gambar tanda tangannya. Dalam hati ia meraung, tak seharusnya tanda tangannya menghiasi surat cerai itu. Hatinya sedikit merasakan penyesalan sudah menandatanganinya. "Haaah.." lagi-lagi Sungmin menghela nafas. Dimasukkannya kembali surat cerai itu ke dalam laci yang paling bawah dan menutupnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Evil and Foolish Alergic**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau sudah menandatangani surat cerainya?" Sungmin terkejut ketika Kyuhyun bertanya begitu dari belakangnya, ketika ia sedang mengambil minum dari kulkas. Yeoja itu melirik jam dinding dan mendapati pukul 02.15 pagi.

"Kau baru pulang?" tanya Sungmin tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu lalu duduk di kursi meja makan, karena berpikir Kyuhyun juga akan duduk bersama dirinya untuk membicarakan hal ini.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku" perkataan dingin Kyuhyun membuat hati Sungmin sakit entah kenapa. Mungkin karena ia rasa, Kyuhyun tak pernah seperti ini padanya.

"Belum" jawab Sungmin lesu. "Aku…"

"Cepat tanda tangan" seruan Kyuhyun memutus perkataan Sungmin. "Jangan membuatku berpikir kau akan kembali lagi padaku, meskipun ternyata tidak pernah sama sekali" ujar Kyuhyun seraya pergi meninggalkan Sungmin.

Hati Sungmin mencelon, seperti terasa ada lubang besar menganga di hatinya. Dan sesaat kemudian terasa amat sakit, seeperti di peras hingga mengeluarkan cairan darahnya. Yeoja itu menunduk, menutupi wajahnya dengan rambut hitam lurusnya itu, dan tangannya meremas erat piyama yang membungkus tubuhnya.

"Kenapa bisa sesakit ini?"

.

.

.

Sungmin pergi sekitar tengah hari. Ia bermaksud mengunjungi Eunhyuk di rumahnya karena ini hari Minggu. Tapi semoga saja monkey yeoja itu tidak sedang dengan Donghae. Sungmin ingin mencurahkan permasalahan ini pada Eunhyuk. Setidaknya dengan begitu, beban yang dipendam bisa berkurang.

Yeoja itu mengetuk pintu apartemen Eunhyuk, atau bisa dibilang apartemennya dulu dengan Eunhyuk. Tapi tidak ada jawaban. "Hyukkie!" seru Sungmin memanggil Eunhyuk.

"Meoong.." Sungmin terkejut ketika mendengar suara kucing yang sangat dikenalnya itu.

"Choko" seru Sungmin ketika mendapati Choko berdiri di seberang Sungmin. Kucing kecil itu menghampiri Sungmin dengan mengeluskan kepalanya di kaki Sungmin dengan manja. Sungmin tersenyum dan menggendong kucing itu.

"Bogosshippo, Choko-ya.." seru Sungmin seraya mengelus bulu kucingnya dan Eunhyuk. "Kau tahu dimana Hyukkie?" tanya Sungmin, namun tentu saja tidak ada jawaban dari kucing itu. Choko hanya mengendus-endus leher Sungmin dan menjilat-jilatnya.

"Kau, siapa?" tanya seseorang mengejutkan Sungmin. Sungmin berbalik dan mendapati seorang namja kecil melihatnya bingung. "Kenapa Sui bisa di gendonganmu?" serunya tidak suka.

"Sui?" Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya, karena bingung dengan sebutan anak itu pada Choko-nya.

"Ne, Sui, kucingku. Hyukkie-imo menitipkannya padaku setiap akan bekerja. Aku memberinya nama Sui" jelas anak itu. "Kembalikan Sui-ku!" seru anak itu merentangkan tangannya meminta Choko kembali.

"Ooh, begitu. Baiklah" Sungmin menyerahkan Choko pada anak itu. "Kau tahu dimana Hyukkie?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Hyukkie-imo pergi sejak seminggu yang lalu" kata anak itu lagi.

"Kemana?"

"Entahlah" jawab anak itu seraya pergi dengan membawa Choko. Sungmin berdecak ketika melihat sikap angkuh anak itu.

"Dasar, anak jaman sekarang. Tidak ada sopan-sopannya" dengusnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan apartemen Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

Sekembalinya Sungmin dari apartemen Eunhyuk, ia memilih untuk segera pulang saja. Yeoja itu merasa sedikit pusing dan lemas. Mungkin karena hanya sarapan sedikit pagi ini.

Sungmin melewati taman bermain anak-anak, sebelum pulang ke rumah. Ia seakan ingin mengulur waktu pulang. Lagipula, jika di rumah, ia tidak melakukan apa-apa selain menonton TV dan tidur. Mau bekerja? Appa-nya sudah mengeluarkannya sejak ia bulan madu. Sungmin tidak boleh bekerja lagi oleh Hangeng.

Sungmin duduk di sebuah bangku yang menghadap langsung dengan arena permainan anak-anak. Terlihat sekali banyak anak kecil berlarian dalam kegembiraan, mencoba permainan satu persatu, bahkan yang bermain pasir di bak pasir.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat wajah gembira itu. Terbesit di dalam benaknya, jika suatu hari nanti ia memiliki aegi, aeginya pasti akan manis, dan lucu. Mungkin mirip Sungmin yang cantik, atau…

Sungmin terdiam mengingatnya. Ah, ya. Kyuhyun. Namja yang menagih surat cerainya kemarin. Sungmin terdiam dan perkataannya terucap dalam batinnya. Pikirannya berkecamuk tentang masalah ini. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Di satu sisi, ia ingin mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Kyuhyun. Namun di sisi lain, Sungmin merasa ada sebuah keganjalan yang entah darimana datangnya, untuk memisahkan Kyuhyun dengannya.

Sungmin menghela nafas lagi. Ia menunduk, menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kenapa?" sebuah seruan lembut, sedikit mengejutkan Sungmin. Yeoja itu bangun sejenak, dan memandang orang yang telah mengejutkannya. "Kau terlihat tidak beres, ahgasshi" kata orang itu sedikit tertawa.

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung dengan perawakan orang itu. Sungmin meyakini orang itu adalah namja, tapi suaranya begitu lembut, seperti yeoja. Orang itu mengenakan seragam pendeta kuil yang entah darimana. Sungmin sendiri juga tidak tahu, apakah ada kuil yang mengharuskan pendetanya mengenakan seragam aneh itu.

"Siapa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku?" tanya orang itu. "Hanya seorang pendeta muda yang datang untuk memberikan pencerahan hidup pada manusia-manusia susah, seperti dirimu" jawab pendeta itu dengan tawa dari lesung pipitnya.

"Pencerahan? Kau pikir aku beraliran sesat?" seru Sungmin tidak suka. Ia merasa curiga dan tidak nyaman ketika bersama pendeta itu. Meskipun Si Pendeta tahu, Sungmin tidak menyukainya, tapi pendeta itu tetap tersenyum ramah.

"Kau melupakannya, Lee Sungmin" kata pendeta itu. Sungmin terkejut ketika Si Pendeta mengenali namanya.

"Ba.. bagaimana kau.."

Si pendeta tersenyum lagi. "Tentu saja, kita pernah bertemu di waktu yang berbeda" kata Pendeta itu. Sungmin makin tidak mengerti dengan yang dimaksudkan Si Pendeta.

"Apa yang…" perkataan Sungmin terhenti ketika Si Pendeta menyentuh dahi Sungmin dengan telunjuknya.

"Akan kubantu kau mengingatnya, dan jika kau telah mengingatnya, kau harus menepati janjimu" jawab Si Pendeta, dan kemudian pandangan Sungmin memutih.

.

.

.

_Sungmin terkejut ketika dilihatnya seorang pendeta dengan pendaran cahaya emas mengitari tubuhnya, datang dan menghampirinya. Pendeta itu terlihat seperti dewa atasan yang dihormati dan disegani, sampai-sampai para dewa-dewa yang sudah mempermainkan Sungmin itu, berlutut pada Sang Dewa._

"_Kalian melakukan hal yang tidak pantas. Menjadikan takdir manusia sebagai permainan" ucapan dewa besar itu, membuat para dewa yang sedang berlutut, menunduk takut. "Kalian harus diberi hukuman" ucapnya tegas. "Tapi sebelumnya…" lalu, dewa besar itu membalik pada Sungmin dan tersenyum. "Aku akan memberikan keadilan yang pantas untukmu, namja Lee Sungmin" kata dewa itu._

"_Keadilan?" tanya Sungmin bingung. Sang Dewa tersenyum dan mengangguk,_

"_Nde, keadilan untukmu. Kuberikan kau satu permintaan" dewa itu tersenyum ramah. Seorang dewa berkulit pucat terkejut mendengarnya dan menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan tak percaya. Sungmin sendiri juga membalas tatapannya, namun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan."Apa permintaanmu?" tanya Sang Dewa itu, Leeteuk._

"_Aku.. aku ingin…" Sungmin memandang sejenak Kyuhyun, dan mengucapkan keinginannya secara perlahan agar namja dewa itu tidak mendengarnya. "Aku ingin, …dikehidupan selanjutnya menjadi seorang yeoja yang tak bisa disentuh oleh siapapun, kecuali dengan takdirku, dan itu bukan Kyuhyun" kata Sungmin pelan, namun bisa didengar dengan jelas oleh Leeteuk. Leeteuk terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum_

"_Dikabulkan,"_

_._

_._

_._

Sungmin termangu, ketika mengingat semuanya, akhir bayangannya yang tak pernah datang lagi, namun begitu kembali, membawa jawaban untuk pertanyaan Sungmin. Ia menatap sosok pendeta itu yang masih tersenyum ramah padanya. Tubuh Sungmin bergetar, seperti hatinya yang terngah berguncang hebat. 'Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin gemetar. "Kenapa kau masih menghubungkanku dengan namja itu?" Sungmin menatap tajam Leeteuk. "Padahal aku ingin menjauh darinya, karena ia telah mempermainkanku. Tapi kenapa kau bawa aku lagi untuknya?" tanya Sungmin kecewa. Leeteuk tersenyum lembut dan berganti menatap Sungmin.

"Semuanya ada padamu. Kau yang meminta untuk tidak disentuh oleh siapapun kecuali dengan takdirmu. Kalau memang takdirmu adalah namja itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Leeteuk. "Janji adalah hutang. Aku telah menepati janjiku untuk mengabulkan permintaanmu. Dan kau berjanji untu mendapatkannya. Apa yang kau dapatkan adalah apa yang harus kau miliki. Kau tak bisa merubah apa yang sudah digariskan. Memang, di kehidupanmu yang sebelumnya adalah sebuah kesalahan karena takdirmu dipermainkan oleh para dewa. Tapi setelah kau mendapatkan hidup yang baru, kau haru menjalaninya. Dan kehidupanmu yang telah kuberikan inilah, yang harus kau jalani" kata Leeteuk lagi.

"Tapi kenapa aku selalu ragu? Setiap aku berpikir untuk hidup bersamanya, selalu ada sebuah kebimbangan dan keraguan untuk menerimanya lagi" kata Sungmin. Leeteuk tersenyum lagi menanggapinya.

"Itu juga disebabkan olehmu yang dulu. Sampai akhir, kau tidak memaafkan sikap Kyuhyun. Sehingga membuat perasaan itu terbawa padamu, dan menghalangi perasaanmu yang sebenarnya" Sungmin mengangguk paham dan menghela nafas..

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Sungmin. Leeteuk tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Pejamkan matamu dan turuti perkataanku" Sungmin menuruti perkataan Leeteuk, dan memejamkan matanya. "Tenanglah, tarik nafas dalam… tahan… hembuskan…" Leeteuk membimbing Sungmin dan yeoja itu menurut. "Tarik nafas…. Hembuskan…" Sungmin menurutinya berulang kali dengan baik. "Cobalah tenang, dan maafkan Kyuhyun. Maafkan namja yang sejatinya mencintaimu itu" Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Dan ketika kau membuka mata, kau harus memaafkannya, karena itulah yang harus kau lakukan"

CTAK

Jentikan jari Leeteuk, membuat Sungmin sontak membuka matanya dan mendapati Leeteuk telah menghilang, kecuali pusaran angin kecil yang tersisa. Sungmin menyadari Leeteuk telah pergi. Sejenak Sungmin terdiam memikirkan semuanya dan berlari pulang.

.

.

.

Sungmin terdiam seraya mengigit bibirnya. Ia begitu gugup ketika menunggu Kyuhyun pulang. Biasanya namja itu pulang setelah jam dua belas tengah malam, tapi sampai jam empat pagi, namja itu tak kunjung pulang.

Hari semakin pagi, dan Sungmin tidak tidur semalaman hanya untuk menunggu Kyuhyun. Namja itu tidak pulang tadi malam, dan itu membuat Sungmin gugup luar biasa. Ia bingung harus bagaimana. Menelpon kantor Kyuhyun? Apakah tidak apa-apa? Apakah tidak lancang?

Sungmin mencoba mengangkat telepon rumah. ia memandang tuts angka dengan ragu. Apakah benar jika ia menelpon Kyuhyun? Namja itu pasti tidur di kantor, jika semalaman tidak pulang. Sungmin melirik jam di ruang tamu, yang menunjukkan pukul 07.30. Apakah Kyuhyun sudah bangun?

Entah dapat dorongan dari mana, jari-jari Sungmin menekan tombol angka itu, dan mengurutkan nomor telepon kantor Kyuhyun, dan telepon itu tersambung ke layanan tunggu. Sungmin terkejut ketika nada teleponnya berubah. Tubuhnya gemetar, karena gugup.

"_Yeobosoeyo?"_ suara seorang yeoja mengejutkan Sungmin. Seroang yeoja? Kenapa bisa ada seorang yeoja?

"Ah.. ap.. apa ini Cho Corporation?" tanya Sungmin mencoba menormalkan kegugupannya.

"_Ah, ne. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"_ Sungmin bersyukur, karena ternyata ia tidak salah sambung.

"Bisakah aku berbicara dengan Kyuhyun, sekarang?" tanya Sungmin.

"_Ah, Kyu.."_

"_Siapa itu, Seo-ah?"_ Suara samar-sama Kyuhyun disana mengejutkan Sungmin.

"_Seorang yeoja yang menanyakanmu" _jawab yeoja itu. Sungmin termangu mendengar keakrabaan Kyuhyun dan yeoja itu dari telepon. Ia pun segera menutupnya, sebelum yeoja itu menyerahkan teleponnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyu?" Sungmin berucap lirih sampai akhirnya sebuah rasa sakit menyerang perutnya. Mungkin karena belum makan pagi ini. Dengan perasaan yang masih kalut karena kejadian di telepon tadi, Sungmin menuju dapur untuk sarapan. Pandangan matanya melewati sebuah kalender yang menggantung. "Tanggal 27" ujar Sungmin seraya berlalu. Seakan menyadari suatu hal, ia menuju tempat kalender itu bergantung dan terkejut ketika menyadarinya. "Apa? Tanggal 27?"

Sementara itu, di kantor Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang baru saja mandi pagi di kantornya, terkejut ketika mendapati sekertarisnya, Seohyun, memegang gagang telepon.

"Siapa yang menelpon, Seo-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun pada yeoja asistennya itu.

"Entahlah, ini sajangnim" seru Seohyun seraya menyerahkan gagang telepon, tanpa menyentuh Kyuhyun, lalu membungkuk pamit. Kyuhyun menempelkan kepala teleponnya di telinga, tapi hanya suara telepon putus yang terdengar. Kyuhyun menatap layar teleponnya yang menampilkan nomor si peenelpon. Itu nomor rumahnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. "Sungmin?"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pulang ketika mengetahui Sungmin menelpon kantornya. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin mendekati Sungmin karena masalah perceraiannya itu. Tapi Sungmin menelpon ke kantornya, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun cemas karena kejadian yang jarang ini.

Ketika Kyuhyun sampai di rumah, ia terkejut ketika mendapati rumahnya dalam keadaan kosong. Tak ada tanda-tanda Sungmin masih ada disana. Hati Kyuhyun mencelos ketika memikirkan Sungmin telah pergi darinya. Mata Kyuhyun tertuju pada sebuah surat cerai. Tertulis dalam kotak yang seharusnya diisi Sungmin, tanda tangan yeoja itu. Kyuhyun terdiam melihat akhirnya Sungmin menandatangani surat cerainya.

"Akhirnya kau menandatanganinya juga" kata Kyuhyun seraya memasukan surat cerai itu kedalam tas kerjanya. "Dan kau pergi tanpa pamit, padaku? Itu yang lebih baik, daripada aku harus menahan diri untuk menghentikanmu" kata Kyuhyun lirih. Namja itu menatap foto pernikahannya dengan Sungmin yang masih terpasang dengan baik di dinding. "Kau benar-benar kejam. Kau bahkan tidak melepas foto pernikahan sialan ini, dan membuatku selalu mengenangmu. Kau ingin aku tidak pernah melupakanmu, eoh?"

"Siapa yang ingin kau lupakan?" tanya Sungmin seraya berdiri angkuh menatap Kyuhyun. Namja itu terkejut ketika melihat Sungmin masih ada di rumahnya.

"Kk.. kau belum pergi?" tanya Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Untuk apa aku pergi?" balas Sungmin bertanya.

"La.. lalu ini?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menyerahkan surat cerai yang sudah lengkap itu, pada Sungmin. Sungmin terkejut ketika melihatnya dan segera merebutnya.

'Kau dapatkan dari mana?"

"Di meja. Aku sudah lihat kau menandatanganinya. Seharusnya kau bisa pergi sekarang" kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tidak mau" jawab Sungmin tegas. Kyuhyun menggertakkan rahangnya, dan berdecak kesal.

"Kau tidak mau pergi?" Kyuhyun bertanya memojokkan Sungmin dan kemudian berdecak lagi. "Aku tak mengerti dengan jalan pikirmu, Lee Sungmin. Kau ini memang tidak tahu, atau pura-pura bodoh, ha? Selama ini kau sudah membuatku mati perlahan karena kau tak kunjung menandatangani surat itu. Aku sudah memberikan apa yang kau mau, aku sudah memberikan surat cerai ini padamu!" seru Kyuhyun seraya menggantungkan surat cerainya di depan Sungmin. "Tapi kenapa kau malah bersikap seakan-akan kau tak mau pergi dariku? Kau sudah menandatangani surat ini, tapi kenapa kau tak mau pergi, ha?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. "Aku merasa kau mulai ada perasaan padaku, tapi mengingat ucapanmu kemarin membuatku ragu. Kau sungguh sangat tidak jelas, Lee Sungmin!" seru Kyuhyun dengan amarah yang akhirnya membludak.

"Kau bilang aku tidak jelas? Lihat dirimu sendiri sebelum mengataiku! Kau sendiri yang menghindariku, pulang larut, dan berangkat pagi sekali. Lalu apa kemarin? Kau tidur di kantor, kan? Lalu 'Seo-ah' 'Seo-ah', itu? Kau sudah sembuh, rupanya sampai bisa tidur dengan yeoja itu di kantor" Kyuhyun terbelalak mendengar umpatan kekesalan Sungmin. Ia sudah akan menyela lagi, tapi Sungmin memutusnya. "Aku selalu ingin membicarakan masalah ini, tapi kau yang tak pernah ada! Bukan aku saja yang salah, dalam hal ini!" seruan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun terdiam dan bungkam seketika. Ia menatap Sungmin tajam dan berganti pada surat cerai yang sudah lengkap itu.

"Aku tak ingin disalahkan, dan kau juga tak ingin disalahkan. Kau sendiri juga tak ingin keluar dari rumah ini, kan. Kalau begitu, aku saja yang keluar" Kyuhyun membalik tubuhnya dan beranjak pergi. Sungmin terkejut ketika melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang menjauh. Perasaan bersalah kembali menyelimutinya. Sebenarnya itu bukan perkataan yang ia inginkan. Ia tidak ingin berkata seperti itu. Sebuah rasa kehilangan kembali merasuki hati Sungmin. Sementara perasaan masalalunya yang tak menginginkannya hidup bersama Kyuhyun, mulai menghadang. Namun sepertinya rasa cintanya kali ini lebih besar. Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri mengejar Kyuhyun, dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Maaf"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, dan melepaskan pelukan Sungmin dengan paksa. "Apa lagi? Kau yang menginginkan perceraian ini, tapi kau sendiri tak ingin aku pergi. Kau tak bisa begitu, Lee Sungmin! Aku bukan boneka yang bisa kau perlakukan sesuka hatimu!" seru Kyuhyun kesal.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, pabbo!" seru Sungmin yang sudah menangis. Kyuhyun terdiam ketika melihat foxy Sungmin mulai mengeluarkan air jernih itu. "Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakannya. Sebenarnya… aku tak ingin kau pergi!" seru Sungmin tegas.

"Lalu surat ini?" Kyuhyun kembali menunjukkan surat cerainya dan seketika Sungmin merebut surat itu.

"Surat apaan?" serunya seraua merobek surat cerai itu hingga menjadi serpihan kecil. Kyuhyun tercengang melihat serpihan kertas surat cerainya yang diterbangkan Sungmin dengan penuh emosi. "Inilah yang ingin kulakukan dihadapanmu. Aku tak ingin bercerai dengamu, tapi kau terlebih dulu mengataiku, dan pergi meninggalkanku. Kenapa kau sama sekali tak mau mendengarku, ha? Suami macam apa, kau ini?" tanya Sungmin seraya memukul dada Kyuhyun karena kesalnya.

Kyuhyun terpaku mendengar penjelasan Sungmin. Ia merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Wajahnya menatap ragu wajah menangis Sungmin. Dengan kedua tangannya, ia tangkupkan wajah istrinya, dan dihapusnya jejak air mata itu.

"Kk.. Kau bersungguh-sungguh?" tanya Kyuhyun tak yakin. Tapi seketika Sungmin menginjak kaki Kyuhyun hingga namja itu menjerit kesakitan.

"Ya! Kenapa kau injak kakiku?"

"Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri! Kalau aku tak bersungguh-sungguh, mana mungkin surat cerainya kurobek, pabbo!" seru Sungmin kesal, seraya menggembungkan kedua pipinya, reflek. Kyuhyun kembali terdiam dan beberapa saat kemudian, bibir tebalnya tertarik, membentuk ulasan senyum kebahagiaan. Ia menari tubuh Sungmin dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Gompata, Min. Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu, Saranghae, nae yeobo" seru Kyuhyun dengan penuh rasa kebahagiaan yang tak bisa terbendung lagi. Sampai-sampai ia memeluk Sungmin dengan sangat erat.

"Ya! Sesak!" seru Sungmin, namun dengan segera Kyuhyun mengendurkan pelukannya.

"Jawab dulu, pernyataan cintaku" seru Kyuhyun menuntut. Sungmin tersenyum lembut dan mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas.

"Nado saranghae, nae anae!" seru Sungmin dengan cengiran kelincinya. Kyuhyun terdiam ketika melihat istrinya yang lebih agresif kali ini.

"Oh, kau berani mencium suamimu lebih dulu, eoh?' tanya Kyuhyun menggoda Sungmin, seraya menggelitik pinggangnya. Sungmin terkejut dan tertawa sendiri sampai terjatuh di karpet ruang tamu.

"Aaaahhahaha… hentikan, pabbo!" seru Sungmin disela tawanya. Namun Kyuhyun terus menggelitik pinggang istrinya sampai akhirnya sebuah benda jatuh dari saku Sungmin.

TUK

Sungmin yang tersadar sesuatu jatuh dari kantongnya, segera mencari benda itu, namun ternyata benda panjang itu telah lebih dulu ditemukan oleh Kyuhyun.

'+'

"Apa ini? Dua garis?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menatap Sungmin. Wajah yeojanya itu memerah malu dan menunduk. Seakan mendapatkan sebuah ilham, wajah Kyuhyun berubah senang. "Kk.. kau hamil?" tanya Kyuhyun senang.

"En.. entahlah. Tapi, biasanya test pack tidak akurat. Harus periksa ke dokter" jawab Sungmin.

"Harus!" seru seorang wanita mengejutkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Itu Heechul yang sudah berdiri dengan angkuhnya, di depan pasangan suami istri itu. "Kita harus segera memeriksakan Minnie! Kajja!" seru Heechul, seraya menarik tangan Sungmin dan membawanya pergi, diikuti Hangeng di belakangnya. Sementara Siwon, Kibum, dan Ryeowook meenggoda Kyuhyun.

"Chukkaeyo, uri magnae sudah menjadi Appa sekarang!" seru Ryeowook senang.

"Ya! Test pack belum akurat! Dan lagi, kenapa kaian bisa kesini? Sejak kapak kalian ada disini?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal melihat Appa, Umma, dan Noona-nya menggodanya tak keruan.

"Sejak kalimat 'Oh, kau berani mencium suamimu lebih dulu, eoh?'" seru Siwon menyerukan kalimat Kyuhyun.

"Tak kusangka, putraku benar-benar hebat!" seru Kibum merasa bangga pada Kyuhyun. "Kalian tidak pernah menjenguk kami, membuat kami khawatir. Akhirnya kami dan keluarga Sungmin, berkunjung karena mengkhawatirkan kalian. Tapi tak kusangka, kau sudah menjadi Appa" jelas Kibum dengan senyum manisnya. Kyuhyun memerah malu entah mengapa, dan pergi mendahului semuanya.

"Issh, lebih baik aku menyusul Sungmin saja."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menunnggu dengan cemas di ruang tunggu. Ia dilarang masuk oleh Hangeng, dan disuruh menunggu diluar, ditemani keluarganya. Siwon dan Kibum asyik membicarakan nama-nama bayi yang pantas dengan Hangeng, sementara Ryeowook berujar tak jelas di ponselnya.

"Tak bisakah kalian diam? Ini baru sebulan. Testpack biasanya tak akurat, tahu!" seru Kyuhyun kesal. Sejenak mereka semua terdiam, namun kemudian mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, lalu terkejut ketika pintu ruang dokter terbuka dan menampilkan sosok dingin Heechul.

Wajah Heechul semakin mengeras ketika melihat Kyuhyun. Sementara namja itu mulai merasakan adanya tanda-tanda yang buruk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Heechul dingin. Kyuhyun terpaku, melihat tanda-tanda mertuanya yang sepertinya akan segera meledak.

"A.. aku.."

"Jawab aku! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sungmin!" seru Heechul membentak Kyuhyun. Namja itu melirik Sungmin, yang sedang menunduk lesu.

"Um.. Ummaa.."

"Kau membuat putriku tersiksa, eoh? Cepat katakan padaku, apa yang selama ini kau lakukan pada Sungmin?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Umma. Lalu, bagaimana Sungmin? Apa dia…"

"Yang lebih buruk lagi" jawaban sarkartis dari Heechul membungkam Kyuhyun. Heechul menatap tajam Kyuhyun lalu mendengus. "Aisssh, untuk mengatakannya saja, aku tak berani. Min, katakan" seruan Heechul membuat Sungmin tersadar. Ia menatap Kyuhyun sejenak, lalu menunduk. Dan kemudian memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Yeoja itu membisiki Kyuhyun sesuatu hal.

"Aku hamil, sebulan" jawaban Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun mengarahkan tatpannya pada Heechul. Terlihat cengiran Heechul ketika melihat wajah terkejut Kyuhyun tadi.

"Apa sudah kau foto, chagi?" tanya Heechul pada Hangeng. Suaminya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Wajah yang sangat sempurna untuk menakuti anak kecil" ujar Hangeng meledek. Siwon dan Kibum yang melihatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kalian mempermainkanku?" seru Kyuhyyun kesal.

"Ya! Jangan marah begitu, bocah! Karena ini kehamilan pertama Sungmin, dan masuknya kau kedalam keluarga Lee, maka kau harus tersika!" seru Heechul dengan lantangnya. Kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak di koridor rumah sakit, diikuti Hangeng, Siwon, dan Kibum. Wajah Kyuhyun berubah cengo, namun kemarahan itu surut ketika Sungmin memeluknya.

"Chukkae, bocah!" seru Ryeowook yang ternyata belum pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. "Aku jadi iri dengan kalian, dan ingin cepat-cepat menikah dengan Yesung-oppa! Aiih," serunya senang sendiri, dan akhrinya meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling berpandangan dan tersenyum bersama. "Terima kasih, Cho Sungmin" seru Kyuhyun seraya menyentuhkan hidung mancungnya, ke ujung hidung mungil Sungmin.

"Cheonma, chagiya" balas Sungmin. Perlahan mereka meninggalkan koridor rumah sakit dengan membawa kabar gembira hadiah dari kembalinya mereka.

"Min" panggil Kyuhyun di tengah jalan menuju rumah mereka.

"Hm.."

"Kau tahu?"

"Ne, aku tahu"

"Tahu apa?"

"Kau mencintaiku sejak dulu, dan aku mencintaimu sejak dulu" jawaban Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Wah, kurang lengkap, chagi"

"Ha? Jinjja?" Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Sungmin dan mengangguk.

"Tak peduli bagaimana diriku, dan bagaimanapun dirimu, kapanpun itu, dimanapun itu, aku akan selalu mencintaimu" Kyuhyun menjeda kalimatnya seraya memandang Sungmin lekat. "…Selamanya" Sungmin tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tak peduli aku terkena alergi yang konyol ini?"

"Aku tak peduli. Toh, dengan adanya alergi ini, kau tidak bisa menyentuh namja lain, selain aku" jawab Kyuhyun percaya diri.

"Ih, siapa bilang?" tanya Sungmin. "Masa' aku tak bisa menyentuh anakku?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Pokoknya kau tak bisa menyentuh namja lain selain diriku!" seru Kyuhyun menuntut dan Sungmin terkekeh melihat suaminya begitu posesif.

"Ada atau tidaknya alergi ini, aku tetap mencintaimu, Tuan Cho"

"Aku juga akan terus mencintaimu dan takkan membiarkanmu pergi lagi dariku, Nyonya Cho"

"Selamanya"

"Selamanya"

Dan kedua bibir pasangan itu, kembali bersatu, menyalurkan kehangatan yang selalu mereka rasakan melalui ciuman hangat, gandengan tangan, dan.. lilitan benang merah yang melingkar di jari kelingking mereka. Jangan lupakan. Alergi-alergi konyol yang menyatukan mereka.

.

.

.

END

A/N

Akhirnya selesai juga, fiuuh…

Terima kasih sudah mendukung fanfic saya. Tidak hanya The Evil and Foolish Alergic, tapi semuanya. Gamsahamnida. Jeongmal gamsae.

Saya pikir, setelah The Evi… saya masih bisa membuat fanfic lagi. Tapi ternyata tidak bisa. Seperti yang saya katakan di author's note beberapa chapter yang lalu. Saya akan hiatus.

Maaf sekali, saya tidak bisa melanjutkan fanfic-fanfic yang lain. Saya masih ingin menyalurkan hobi mengetik saya. Saya pasti akan merindukan semua review yang membuat saya tersenyum sendiri dan menjadi bersemangat. Tidak hanya itu, saya juga akan merindukan fanfic-fancfic ratedm favorit saya.

Terima kasih untuk semuanya.

Dilain waktu, pasti kita akan bersua lagi, dengan imajinasi gila saya yang lain.

Sekali lagi, GAMSAHAMNIDA! ^^


End file.
